CONEXION
by Neferpitou30
Summary: Hasta donde llegaría tu voluntad?, serias capaz de resistir ese deseo incontrolable de matar por un amigo? y que pasaría si la situación en la que están metidos los acerca mas. Y si ya no tienes salida serias capaz de sacrificarte para liberarlo de esas cadenas que lo dominan?,que es lo que harías?, morirías o tomarías su vida antes que el deseo los consuma.(Damirae)(RESUBIDO)
1. Chapter 1

Wow hola a todo el fandom de teen titans

y estoy de vuelta despues de un pequeño lapso de tiempo

 **estoy resubiendo las historias por un pequeño problema que surgio X_X**

como sea espero y les guste asdf!

* * *

 **CONEXION**

PROLOGO

* * *

Caminas entre la luz y oscuridad, los pasadizos lúgubres y tétricos se hacen interminables, te preguntas hace cuanto tiempo te encuentras en este lugar sin poder salir...

No puedes responder

Sientes que solo has estado dando vueltas, sin rumbo...incluso has perdido la perspectiva del tiempo, cuanto ya ha pasado desde que despertaste, 1 minuto?, quizás 5 o 10, tal vez 15, no estás seguro

Sigues caminando intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, el sigilo es tu mejor arma en estos momentos ya que si te descubren estarias acabado

Resoplas mientras pasan los segundos y sigues un camino recto en este laberinto de pasajes y puertas, es un lugar totalmente diferente en el que deberías estar pero intentas no seguir preguntándote ese tipo de cosas porque probablemente no te agradarían las respuestas

A medida que avanzas te das cuenta que los pasillos son los mismos, se vuelven a repetir

O es eso o ya estas empezando a delirar

Poco a poco el cansancio en tu cuerpo se hace insoportable, los enemigos que tuviste que eliminar antes de llegar a este punto no fueron fáciles, estas muy herido

Puedes sentir como el tibio líquido rojo se desliza por todo tu brazo hasta caer al suelo, ese pequeño sonido es el único ruido que se escucha

-esto no pinta bien.-susurras sintiendo que tus piernas se vuelven más pesadas

Estas perdiendo sangre pero sigues avanzando, crees que mientras no tengas la visión borrosa no es un problema tan grave

¿Cómo es que terminaste en este laberinto?...

Todo empezó hace un par de horas cuando Starfire ordenó atacar una de las bases de HIVE que había sido detectada por el servicio de inteligencia de Grayson

El plan era sencillo y simple, un ataque directo y frontal, aunque en cualquier otro caso eso parecia ser suicida en esta ocasión se creía que era la mejor alternativa y es que HIVE no sabía que su ubicación ya había sido descubierta; tomarían al enemigo por sorpresa

Fue una reunión corta la que tuvieron en la torre titan, Dick y la líder vieron por conveniente que debían actuar de inmediato, antes de que el enemigo se enterara que ya habia sido descubierto

La oportunidad de atacar y destruir se vendría abajo si los de HIVE lanzaran la alarma de que los titanes ya sabían su posición, aumentarian sus defensas y estarian preparados para un eventual ataque

Cuando Starfire lo planteo de esa manera la mayoría del grupo estuvo de acuerdo menos tú

No estabas seguro si un ataque frontal era la solución, estabas convencido de que se podían tomar las cosas con calma, sugeriste un plan mas elaborado escaneando y teniendo mapas de la base enemiga y de sus instalaciones

-Un ataque frontal será suicida.-dijiste mientras se mostraba en la pantalla la estructura edificada de HIVE.-no sabemos lo que nos puede aguardar estando dentro, es muy peligroso arriesgarnos sin conocer sus instalaciones

-no podemos esperar Damian, debemos actuar antes de que sepan que los hemos encontrado.-argumentó Kory y casi de inmediato se escuchó el respaldo de Nightwing que apoyaba la idea

-vamos viejo casi siempre nos enfrentamos a cosas desconocidas.-expresó Garfield poniendo una mano sobre tu hombro y sonriendo con toda la confianza.-será lo mismo de siempre, entramos, pateamos traseros, hacemos explotar el lugar, capturamos a los malos y nos tomamos una selfie al completar la mision

-chico bestia tiene razón, además hace tiempo que no nos hacen competencia, ha estado muy aburrido ultimamente.-dijo Jaime mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos y la hormiga en su espalda parecia emitir un sonido mecánico como si estuviera dandole la razón.-yo apoyo la idea de Star

Eran 4 votos contra solo uno, que podías hacer más que aceptar lo que la mayoría dijera, o bien lo que la líder dispusiera hacer, de eso se trataba el trabajo en equipo

Durante estos casi dos años que has estado conviviendo con los titanes has aprendido que la lealtad y la amistad es lo más importante para que el grupo funcione y puedan cumplir sus objetivos

-supongo que no tenemos otra opción, yo estoy con Damián pero parece que ya terminó la discusión.-comentó Rachel la cual estaba alejada del círculo, aparentando indiferencia desde la entrada principal de la pequeña habitación

Raven siempre ha tenido una actitud fría y distante que lo ha caracterizado con una personalidad especial, al principio era mas dificil lidiar con ella pero después de tanto tiempo juntos al final se hicieton amigos y aprendieron que podian confiar en el equipo

Cosa que era difícil de creer que pudiera pasar al principio, sobre todo por ti

No es que ambos hayan cambiado su personalidad pero si que tenian otra manera de ver las cosas; sobre todo la confianza que existe entre ustedes y los demas se ha hecho muy fuerte

Detienes tus recuerdos y es que tus sentidos se han puesto en alerta

Escuchas unos pasos, al principio creías que eran los tuyos pero estabas equivocado

Se acerca a ti lentamente

El eco del sonido te impide saber de dónde vienen, porque es como si se escuchara de todos lados

Emites un quejido y por primera vez se te nubla la vista y el dolor en el hombro que antes pasaba desapercibido se hace notar

Sacudes la cabeza y desenfundas tu espada dispuesto a luchar pero te das cuenta de que no es un enemigo

-Damian?.-dice raven reconociéndote aun con la poca luz que se filtra en el pasillo

-si soy yo.-respondes a secas mientras la ves acercarse, sus pasos torpes y lentos te dicen que se encuentra tan mal o peor que tú

Suspiras sintiendo una nueva ola de cansancio y debilidad, tu vista comienza otra vez a nublarse, apenas puedes sostenerte en pie

Retrocedes a pasos torpes y para no caer de golpe apoyas tu espalda a una de las paredes para ceder con lentitud

El dolor es tan fuerte que sueltas tu espada

-que tan mal estas.-escuchas su pregunta y la ves agacharse hasta llegar a tu altura

-casi igual que tú.-respondes con tu típico humor, puedes ver como algo parecido a una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Rachel, ella está en las mismas malas condiciones, su traje se encuentra echo tirones en varias partes, y puedes notar una mancha carmesí que sobresale aun en el oscuro ropaje

Ella se da cuenta que miras su herida y trata de ocultarla haciendo una opresión cerca de sus costillas

-no es nada.-dice con su típico tono frio.-

-me equivoque, estas mucho peor que yo.-dices cuando notas como la sangre hace un camino desde el antebrazo para manchar el suelo

-no es nada.-vuelve a repetir escueta, estas por decirle algo hasta que sientes como coloca sus dos manos en tu herida en el hombro

Aprietas los dientes para no gritar de dolor

Sabes lo que está ocurriendo

Ella quiere sanarte

-no...no lo hagas, estas débil.-exclamas sabiendo sus intenciones.-no gastes energía.-le tomas de la muñeca con una de tus manos dispuesto a empujarla pero estas tan mal que ella es más fuerte.- no seas idiota

-solo cállate.-responde a su estilo.-lo necesitas

El dolor se va y sientes como recuperas un poco tus fuerzas

Rachel jadea y se desvanece

La sostienes antes de que caiga el suelo

Ella apenas y puede abrir los ojos

Esto no tiene buena pinta

-eso no ha sido muy inteligente que digamos.-dices como un regaño mientras la ayudas a levantarse.-¿ puedes seguir?.-la ves asentir con la cabeza

-sí, puedo caminar sola no te preocupes.-responde.-solo salgamos de aquí

-espera.-la sostienes de la muñeca, ella te observa un tanto confundida y es que te ve rasgar parte de tu traje con los dientes, Rachel te lanza una mirada como diciendo que no es necesario pero la ignoras y empiezas a vendarle la parte expuesta de su antebrazo, haces fuerza y un nudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que evite de momento el sangrado

-me preocupa más la que tienes en el abdomen.-susurras apenas mientras terminas el trabajo, te sorprendes un poco que ella no te diga nada y se deje hacer en silencio, dudas en preguntarle si puede mostrarte la gravedad de la otra herida pero desechas la idea, definitivamente se negaría.-¿sabes algo de los demás?.-intentas cambiar de tema mientras terminas el trabajo

-no.-pronuncia con la vista perdida.-pero estoy segura que deben estar mejor que nosotros

-claro que sí, ellos no cayeron en este extraño lugar, al menos no los vi caer.-dices recordando el momento en que entraron a la base, y se dieron cuenta que habían cometido un error; el enemigo si los estaba esperando

Recuerdas el momento que entraron por la puerta principal, bastó que pasara un segundo para que todo se convirtiera en un caos de explosiones, de luces y disparos. La lucha se armó inmediatamente entre ustedes y la seguridad

Raven y Starfire se pusieron al frente para controlar al enemigo, la habilidad de volar les daba la ventaja suficiente como para iniciar un contragolpe, la primera oleada de soldados fue abatida por las chicas y dio tiempo a los demás miembros de recuperar posición e iniciar la confrontación

HIVE había estado fabricando armamento desconocido, entre toda la oleada enemiga dos seres parecidos a unos androides resaltaban de los demás y hacían acto de presencia en la segunda tanda que venía con armas más pesadas, esos 2 tipos eran seres gigantes, del tamaño de un oso y tan veloces que su silueta se difuminaba cuando comenzaban a correr

Eran individuos creados para enfrentarse con metahumanos

-Garfield también cayó con nosotros.-dice Raven sacándote de tus recuerdos.-los que salieron librados de la explosión fueron Jaime, Dick y Kory

-esperemos que ellos acaben con el enemigo.-dices apenas.-por cierto sabes en qué lugar estamos?.-preguntas y es que desde que recobraste la conciencia te has dado cuenta de que no se parece en nada a lo que se veía de la base HIVE

Lo más lógico sería que ahora estuvieran en la planta baja de la base pero no estabas completamente seguro

El lugar no parecía ser un laboratorio, ni un hospital ni alguna instalación parecida

Lo que más se asemejaba era que estaban en una...¿escuela?

-también me lo he estado preguntando.-responde Rachel.-es probable que esto sea algún tipo de ilusión.-añade mientras desliza sus manos en una de las paredes.-estoy casi segura que esto no es real, al menos lo que estamos viendo

Te quedas en silencio analizando la situación

Eso podría explicar porque creías que estabas dando vueltas y que andabas en círculos viendo los mismos pasillos y pasadizos

-crees que él lo esté haciendo?.-preguntas recorndando que uno de los androides habia con ustedes pero no recuerdas quien de los dos monstruos fue

-fue el que tenía marca azul en su traje.-señala Raven respondiendo a tu pregunta como si hubiera sido capaz de leer tu mente, en realidad no te sorprende eso, ya ha pasado en un par de ocasiones.-probablemente él creó este escenario, sus habilidades psionicas son parecidas a las mías

El tipo del traje azul

En la batalla que protagonizaron antes de caer viste algunas habilidades, tenía la capacidad de hacer levitar cosas y emitir ondas que te paralizaban cuando enfocaba su atención en ti, poder mental tan fuerte que te empujaba sin tocarte y prácticamente no podías darle algún golpe certero porque un extraño campo invisible te lo impedía

Similar a lo que hacia Raven

-si esto lo ha provocado él, significa que estamos atrapados.-ladeas la mirada un tanto resilente.-esto será un problema

-podría anular esta maldita ilusión si tuviera fuerzas.-susurra.-

-solo debemos esperar a que te recuperes.-respondes como si fuera lo más obvio

No tenía mucho sentido seguir caminando pues lo seguirían haciendo en círculos sin poder salir

No había otra opción que esperar a que Rachel tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para poder romper el efecto

Eso o esperar a que los demás vengan a salvarlos

-él no va a esperar a que eso suceda.-dice apenas.-ahora tiene una ventaja que debe aprovechar

Sonríes casi divertido y es que Rachel aunque no pareciese era alguien muy lógica y analítica, eso era una de las cualidades que le hacían parecerse a tu padre y a ti

-pues a estar preparados.-sueltas mientras vas a recoger tu espada y regresas al mismo lugar para sentarte.-probablemente si no me hubieras encontrado ahora estaría muerto.-comentas sincero.-asi que gracias supongo.-

Ella suelta un suspiro y se acomoda a tu lado

-somos un equipo no me debes nada.-suelta a secas

Quisieras responderle pero lo dejas así, ella vuelve a soltar un resoplido

-si él ha montado todo esta ilusión significa que debe estar tan mal como nosotros.-comentas intuitivo, Raven parece darte la razón en silencio.-se está cuidando de que no le encontremos

-entre más tiempo será mejor para los dos bandos.-eso era verdad, pero era un arma de doble filo, esperar a que se recuperen le daba tiempo al enemigo.-deberías buscar a chico bestia

-no te dejaré sola.-tu voz sale severa como no dando lugar a replicas.-Garfield puede cuidarse solo y convertirse en un ratón para ocultarse

Aunque tu argumento no sonara convincente, Rachel no te dice nada

Crees que tal vez tiene miedo de que si insiste la dejes sola o simplemente te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no importa que tanto lo haga no ganaría la discusión

-seria sencillo si pudiera curar mis propias heridas.-señala mientras emite una mueca de dolor agarrándose el abdomen.-no, no te preocupes solo necesito descansar.-añade al ver tu expresión seria

Eso podía ser una mentira pero lo cierto es que se ve más cansada que adolorida, como si toda su energía hubiese sido drenada

Los minutos pasan en un tenue silencio que inunda el lugar

Ambos están sentados, uno a lado de otro, tú estás atento a cualquier cambio o sonido que se pueda suscitar de tanto en tanto miras de reojo a Rachel para ver si está bien

De todos los miembros que conforman los titanes con ella es con la que menos has tenido contacto social pero al mismo tiempo es con quien te sientes más cómodo (descontando a Dick), claro que si hacías una comparacion entre Garfield o Jaime o incluso Kory se podría decir que estar con Rachel era mejor...

-en serio creo que debes buscar a chico bestia.-la voz de Raven se cuela como un susurro.-yo ya me siento mejor.-añade en un hilillo de voz

-si tan solo sonaras más convincente.-sueltas tranquilo y te permites sonreír.-no tenemos idea de si los demás están bien o ya están muertos, ante esa incertidumbre mis prioridades han cambiado

Has analizado la situación en la que se encuentran, no sabes nada de los demás y por cómo se vió el combate los pronósticos no son alentadores, incluso ahora mismo no estás en buenas condiciones y Raven mucho menos

Tu prioridad ahora es protegerla

Ella es la única que puede lidiar con el monstruo al que se están enfrentando

Un ruido seco de otros pasos te pone en alerta

Y de pronto todo a tu alrededor cambia

La ilusión desaparece y el escenario se difumina y muestra donde se encuentran en realidad

Reaccionas rápidamente al darte cuenta del ataque

Raven no puede hacerlo y solo se percata cuando sus ojos divisan a una figura que se lanza sobre ella con su garra de metal directa hacia su cuello

Un golpe mortal

Rápidamente te pones al frente de ella y bloqueas con tu espada el ataque, haces fuerza 'para ganar unos pasos y le das a Raven tiempo de levantarse

La atmosfera y el lugar se vuelven a transformar

Ahora se dan cuenta de que siguen en las instalaciones de HIVE y en frente tienen a una de sus dos creaciones con las que se enfrentaron antes

No podrían definir si lo que estan enfrentando antes era una persona pues la transformación es brutal, con una altura casi de dos metros y de aspecto imponente, con el uniforme blanco que le daba el estatus de ser un soldado elite llevando una insignia azul que le daba el distintivo de ser diferente a los demás, un soldado superior

Sus ataques eran del tipo psíquico

En otra circunstancias estarías evitando la pelea y buscando una vía de escape, pero ahora que veías que el sujeto no se encontraba en buenas condiciones era una oportunidad que no podías dejar pasar, como pensaste él también se encontraba en pésimas condiciones

El soldado tiene un una abertura profunda en ambas piernas así que es probable que no se mueva con la agilidad de antes, asi también lleva un corte enorme en el hombro derecho lo que limita sus ataques físicos

Su traje ahora es más rojo que blanco

Si el sujeto se había dispuesto a atacar quería decir que se le estaba terminando el tiempo

-veamos.-susurras mientras miras de reojo a Raven que se coloca a tu lado en posición defensiva

Ella asiente en silencio para decirte que está dispuesta a luchar

Los ojos oscuros y rasgados del sujeto se enfocan sobre raven y con una mueca escueta saca un pequeño cuchillo y se coloca en guardia

No pasa ni un segundo y el enemigo rompe la fuerza del viento en dirección a Rachel

Vuelves a bloquear su ataque pero en un rápido contragolpe te sostiene de uno de tus brazos y te levanta por los aires para después con un ademan de su palma hacerte volar a un costado

Chocas de bruces contra la pared

Estas aturdido

Te levantas como puedes, no puedes permitir que lo haga

Sabes que su intención es matar primero a Raven

La aludida logra esquivar el primer golpe, y luego invoca su figura oscura en forma de cuervo que impacta en caída libre sobre el sujeto y parece ser consumido por las sombras

Pero Raven se encuentra débil y su energía desaparece antes de dejarlo fuera de combate sin embargo el daño es considerado y puedes ver la oportunidad de acabar con él

Rápidamente corres hacia el objetivo y el impacto es fatal

Tu espada atraviesa el pecho del sujeto el cual lanza un gruñido rabioso, muestra sus dientes demostrándote que esto no ha terminado

Inesperadamente con su mano desnuda sostiene el filo de tu espada

Quieres girar el mango para y profundizar la estocada pero su fuerza es descomunal, aun cuando esta ahogandose con su propia sangre que sale de su boca y sus ojos parecen querer perder el brillo de vida sigue luchando...sigue en esa misma postura de no rendirse

No cede...ni un centímetro

Quieres sacar tu espada pero tampoco te deja hacerlo

-apártate!.-el grito de Raven sale tan desesperado que te pone en alerta y haces lo que te dice retrocediendo a pasos torpes

Ves llegar a Raven hacia a tu lado

Escuchas su respiración más forzada que antes

Se encuentra muy débil y puedes notar que la herida en su abdomen sigue abierta

-no nos va a dejar escapar.-jadea mientras intenta tomar bocanadas de aire

Ella sabe lo que está a punto de ocurrir

Un extraño brillo empieza a envolver al soldado mientras sus ojos se ennegrecen y puedes ver cómo logra sacar la espada de su cuerpo

El brillo que lo rodea se hace más intenso

El sujeto levanta la cabeza y puedes ver una sonrisa perversa adornando su rostro

"es un suicida"

-escapa Damian.-escuchas decir a Raven mientras las ves caer de rodillas con la respiración entrecortada.-no tengo fuerzas para moverme.-añade entrecortadamente.-ese tipo va a explotar y su radio cubrirá toda la planta

-no debiste decirme eso.-respondes mientras te sientas en el suelo intentando al igual que ella buscar un poco de aire.-debiste decir que solo cubriría esta habitación, si me mentías te habría dejado sola.-añades soltando un pesado suspiro

Ella levanta la mirada enojada

No soporta tu tipo de humor y menos en un momento como este

sabe que no eres sincero

-eres un idiota.-suelta son su típico tono seco.-vamos es en serio si corres ahora podrías escapar.-

-solo correré si nos vamos juntos.-respondes con el mismo tono

-te digo que no puedo moverme.- vocifera furica.-vamos hazlo y sálvate

-lo siento la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo moverme.-mientes pero lo dices tan en serio que resulta casi creíble

Raven cierra los ojos desesperada

Ella en realidad quiere salvarte y agradeces en silencio ese gesto de su parte

-uno de los dos va a sobrevivir.-susurra apretando los puños.-y ese serás tú.-

Antes de que puedas responder la luz se hace más intensa y envuelve todo el lugar

Todo se pone blanco y después se vuelve oscuro

Eso es lo último que recuerdas

 **...**

* * *

y asi empieza

espero leer sus comentarios y que me digan que tal les ha parecido este inicio

he visto por poner al grupo HIVE que ha sido en la seria de cartoon el equipo con el que mas se han enfrentado los titanes

se podria decir que son sus archienemigos si descontamos a trigun y slade

bueno eso ha sido todo

muchas gracias por leer y hasta la proxima


	2. CAP 1

Bueno hola a todos

Antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer por sus comentarios

Los cuales estaré contestando al final del capitulo

En fin sin más preámbulos espero que les guste

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **I.-QUIEN ES RAVEN**

* * *

Abres los ojos con dificultad

sientes todo el cuerpo muy pesado

Te cuesta levantarte, llevas las manos a tu rostro sintiendo un extraño dolor de cabeza que se va tan rápido como viene

tardas en acostumbrarte a la realidad, sientes como si el sueño hubiera sido muy largo

¿de que trataba? te preguntas en silencio

haces un poco de memoria pero no puedes recordarlo, lo última imagen que se te viene a la mente es que una fuerte luz blanca te cubría todo el cuerpo, seria una explosión?

Ademas no estabas solo...

Había alguien mas

ya de por si esto era un poco raro ya que normalmente no sueñas

No sueles tenerlos, casi nunca; y si es que lo haces son pesadillas que tratan de aquellos tiempos lejanos cuando vivías con tu abuelo y tu madre

A todo lo que te sometieron

Tu vida no ha sido facil

La mayoría de tus recuerdos no son felices y darte cuenta te provoca una sensación de vacío que tratas de ignorar

A veces tienes estos días en los cuales despiertas un poco nostálgico

Aunque no podrías definir que lo que estés sintiendo ahora sea eso, pero nada que una buena ducha con agua fría no pueda solucionar

Los primeros minutos de la mañana pasan lentamente, te alistas como siempre para el entrenamiento de la mañana, todo se ha vuelto mas rutinario, ahora cumples un horario, así ha sido desde que ingresaste a los titasen, ya hace un poco mas de 2 años que vives en la torre.

Al principio no creías que podrías encajar en un grupo

Socializar, la convivencia y el acoplarte al equipo han sido factores complicados que lo has podido llevar mejor de lo que creías que lo harías

Incluso tú mismo tuviste tus dudas pero debías admitir que vivir junto a Starfire, Jaime y Garfield no ha sido tan malo

"falta alguien..." ese repentino pensamiento se te cruza por la mente

Haces un poco de memoria pensando que a lo mejor te olvidaste de nombrar a alguien pero no

Han sido casi siempre los 4 contando contigo, Nightwing aunque tuviera una habitación en la torre no contaba como miembro regular

Desvías la mirada que se pierde en un punto muerto a través de la ventana

Te quedas viendo fijamente el bosque que rodea a la torre, específicamente en la pequeña área verde que puedes se encuentra bajo tu cuarto, por alguna razón ese lugar llama mucho tu atención, es como si...hubiera sucedido algo ahí

"Quizás..."

-qué extraño.-susurras apenas un poco incómodo pues ese sentimiento de nostalgia que te invadió por la mañana ha vuelto a colarse en tu interior

Además de que tienes la sensación que has olvidado algo importante

El sonido de la puerta te saca de tus pensamientos, no tienes necesidad de preguntar quién es

Solo hay una persona que tiene la confianza suficiente para entrar sin pedir permiso

Garfield saluda desde la entrada con su típica expresión alegre en el rostro, te cuesta creer que ya lleve puesto su uniforme de entrenamiento

-no te enseñaron a pedir permiso primero?.-sueltas volviendo a fijar tu atención a ese lugar en particular

-wow lo siento viejo, pero Star me mandó a llamarte, tenemos reunión en 5 minutos.-expresa acercándose un tanto curioso al ver tu semblante perdido.-mmm todo bien bro?.-

Ignorar su pregunta podría ser una perfecta respuesta para que chico bestia sepa que todo está bien

-sí creo que si.-atinas a decir en un leve susurro sin poder dejar de ver ese lugar

Garfield levanta una ceja extrañado y es que casi siempre cuando viene a avisarte sobre entrenamiento o reuniones tiendes a responder a tu manera, a veces asintiendo con la cabeza pero la mayoría de ocasiones solo lo ignoras y listo

Que le hayas respondido le ha dado una señal de que algo no funciona como deberia

Y es verdad

-vaya estas más comunicativo que de costumbre.-suelta divertido, con curiosidad felina se acerca a ver qué es lo que te tiene tan desconcertado pero no encuentra nada fuera de lo común.-a que si sucede algo.-añade

No es que te lleves mal con chico bestia

No podrías decir que te lleves mal con algún miembro de los titanes pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que entre todos los integrantes tu compañero verde definitivamente era el más irritante de todos

-creo que he olvidado algo importante.-susurras.-pero no logro recordar que

-tu olvidando algo importante?, eso sí es nuevo.-responde sorprendido.-viejo, eres el tipo más cuidadoso que conozco a lo mejor y solo estas paranoico

Podía tener razón

Podría ser que solo estés pensando demasiado las cosas

-es probable.-pronuncias desviando tu atención a Garfield el cual ahora lo ves sentado en tu escritorio.-

-bueno fue un placer ayudarte, ya se hace tarde para la reunión, Star nos matará sabes que odia la impuntualidad.-

Asientes levemente pero esa maldita sensación de que olvidas algo importante se vuelve asfixiante, tan intenso que no puedes respirar y el dolor en la cabeza que te provoca te hace arrodillar

Chico bestia se acerca rápidamente para ayudarte pero levantas la mano en señal de que no es necesario

-no es nada.-pronuncias apenas mientras te preguntas que es lo que no puedes recordar y como si tu mente jugara contigo parece responderte soltando imágenes tan rápidas hasta que se detienen en una silueta familiar?.-por cierto Raven está bien verdad?.-preguntas de repente

Garfield te mira sorprendido

Más que sorprendido parece confundido...como si no supiera de que estas hablando

-ahm que?... quien es Raven.-

Una extraña sensación se forma en tu interior al escuchar ese nombre

que es lo que acabas de sentir...desesperación? ansiedad?...miedo?

Te quedas en silencio intentando descifrarlo

-¿quién es Raven?.- ahora eres tú quien lanza la pregunta confundido porque no tienes idea de donde salio eso

"Raven?"

Se te hace muy familiar pero no recuerdas a alguien que se llame así

-bro acaso quieres hacerme una broma o algo parecido?.-comenta volviendo a sentarse en tu escritorio.-vamos viejo , acabas de preguntarme si Raven está bien...así que mmm como decirlo, no tengo idea de quien estás hablando

-yo no pregunte nada.-sueltas contrariado

-ehm en serio? Pero me lo acabas de preguntar hace unos momentos.-su tono sale preocupado.-lo acabas de hacer.-repite

Tienes ganas de replicar pero solo te quedas en silencio, el tipo de humor de Garfield no es tan complejo como para elaborar algo asi

Pero entonces que rayos sucede

¿acabas de preguntarle a chico bestia por alguien a quien no conoces?

"no tiene sentido"

Raven... Raven...

Se te hace familiar pero estas seguro que no lo has escuchado antes

pero no es eso contradictorio?

-ok dentro de 5 minutos iré a la sala de reunión.-es lo único que dices mientras un cumulo de preguntas invaden tu cabeza, chico bestia solo asiente sin dejar de mostrarse preocupado y se retira pensando que tal vez no has dormido bien y solo necesitas descansar

La reunión con Starfire pasa muy rápido, no habían muchos temas importantes a debatir, lo más resaltante eran las asignaciones a cada uno de los miembros sobre los nuevos sectores que debían cubrir en la ciudad...

Despues del encuentro fuiste a entrenar, a lo mejor y era lo que necesitabas para despejar tu mente de todas esas preguntas pero no funciona como esperabas, ese nombre sigue rondando tu cabeza

a cada instante

a cada segundo

Molesta demasiado

Pasas un par de horas más en el simulador de batalla incluso después de haber terminado el horario habitual

Garfield y Blue Betlee se han dado cuenta de que este día has estado mucho más serio y callado que de costumbre así que han preferido darte tu espacio, es preferible estar alejado de ti sobretodo si tienes tu espada a la mano

No querrían tentar a la suerte

El día sigue transcurriendo de la misma manera lenta y pausada y no has podido sacarte ese sentimiento

no puedes definir que es lo que sientes

Tomas otra ducha y después de cambiarte a tu ropa informal decides buscar a Grayson

Necesitas hablar con alguien

Para tu mala suerte no se encuentra su habitación, probablemente debió salir con Kory a una de esas citas que tienen con frecuencia, desde hace algunos meses ellos han formalizado su relación y viven en un apartamento juntos; ya no se quedan tanto tiempo en la torre titán, son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que se puede encontrar a uno de ellos aquí, especialmente a Dick, ya que normalmente se va a Gotham a cumplir sus misiones personales

Dudas de llamarlo al móvil

quieres hacerlo pero al final desechas la idea antes de marcar su número y es que no tienes claro que le dirías

Nunca antes habías tenido esa necesidad de hablar con alguien mucho menos de compartir los problemas que tienes

Normalmente son cosas que te los guardas o las ignoras

Pero esto que sientes es tan extraño y molesto que te está costando soportarlo

"duele"

Te vuelves a preguntar porque cuando escuchas o piensas en esa palabra "raven" todo dentro de ti se convierte en un caos y se te desordenan las ideas, intentas buscar una explicación logica que pueda dar sentido a lo que te sucede

Pero no logras nada

-mierda.-mascullas frustrado

caminas por la torre y vas hacia el lobby de espera, con algo de suerte es posible que Dick se aparezca por ahí, a veces suele jugar en la play 4 con Garfield algunos partidos de Fifa

Escuchas voces familiares cuando llegas a la habitación

No es Dick quien está batiéndose a duelo con chico bestia en la consola, sino se trata de Jaime quien está recibiendo una paliza y por la mala cara que tiene no parece que la esté pasando bien

Entras sin hacer mucho ruido y vas a la despensa por una bebida

Te sientas a un costado con la vista perdida, lo único que llama vagamente tu atención es cómo va el partido de los chicos, ves el marcador de 6-0 entre el Barcelona y el Real Madrid y entonces comprendes por qué la cara asesina que tiene el moreno

-vaya paliza.-comentas con tu típico tono acido

Ambos chicos voltean a verte

-que puedo decir viejo, en los juegos nadie me gana.-expresa levantando la mano en señal de victoria.-soy el mejor no lo olviden

Debías admitir que el verde era un experto en restregarte en la cara cuando él demostraba ser mejor en algo

Contienes las ganas de sonreír

-tsk solo ha sido suerte.-responde Jaime.-ya verás chico mono en la próxima cobraré la revancha.-expresa animado mientras vuelven su atención al juego

Te quedas un rato viendo el partido

Sigues pensando

Ese nombre no ha dejado de rondar por tu mente ni un solo instante

Lo más raro de todo es que hayas sido tú quien lo mencionó primero aunque no lo recuerdes

La pregunta tal vez no era decir Quien era Raven ya que no podías estar seguro si se trataba de un símbolo o si se refieria a una persona

-y Damian ya sabes quién es?.-tardas en reaccionar a la pregunta de chico bestia

Ves a Garfield expectante por una respuesta, tanto así que llama la atención de Jaime quien se muestra curioso ya que no tiene idea de que están hablando

-de quién?.-contestas con otra pregunta fingiendo que no sabes a que se refiere pero puedes intuir de que va

-pues Raven...ya lo recuerdas?.-no

Definitivamente no

Niegas con la cabeza

-se me hace familiar el nombre, pero no lo recuerdo.-dices sincero.- es muy extraño

No había forma de explicar que sucedía contigo

-Raven?...cuervo?, de quien están hablando chicos, es algún aliado como kid flash?.-pregunta Jaime intentando entrar en la conversación

¿Aliado?...esa definición se sentía muy afín y acertada

-bueno no sé qué pasó con Damian pero en la mañana me preguntó si Raven estaba bien.-explica Garfield.-y no se a que se refería, no conozco a nadie que se llame así y al parecer él tampoco lo sabe.-añade señalándome

-ok?...eso no tiene sentido.-replica Jaime

Efectivamente no tenía sentido,incluso sonaba estúpido

-bueno Raven suena bien, mucho mejor que Nightwing.-contesta Garfield entre risas.-quedaría genial para algún heroe o villano

-si pero tendría que tener afinidad a su nombre, ya saben cómo chico bestia, te llaman así por tu poder de transformarte en cualquier animal, o el de batman, rápidamente lo relacionan con el murciélago.-el escarabajo tenia razón

-si cierto,...veamos podría tener alas y llevar el símbolo de un cuervo en alguna parte de su indumentaria, el traje tendría que ser negro.-oscuro como la noche.-si y cuáles serían sus poderes? definitivamente tendría que volar.-explica el menor

Mientras que Jaime y Garfield empiezan a debatir sobre como debería verse y que habilidades tendría el tipo que se llamara Raven los recuerdos comienzan a colarse en tu mente pero sucede tan rápido...es un instante tan corto que no puedes retener nada

Aprietas los puños frustrado porque detestas la sensación que te provoca

Es como si odiaras escuchar esa maldita palabra

"No...no es eso"

lo que estas odiando es que no puedes definir el sentimiento que te envuelve

-es una chica.-susurras inconscientemente, te parece más familiar que sea una mujer si existiera alguien llamado así

Ambos chicos interrumpen su pequeña discusión al escucharte

-una chica?.-exclaman al unísono.-mmm no estaría mal, pero prefiero que fuese hombre, es decir ya sabes RAVEN... no pegaría con una mujer.-contradice Garlfield

Te quedas en silencio

Estas en total desacuerdo pero no haces ninguna replica

la conversación sigue y poco a poco empiezas a desesperarte

Tanto escuchar esa maldita palabra te está afectando demasiado...

"que mierda me pasa " te repites mentalmente

-ey chicos que hacen.-Grayson hace su entrada con un leve saludo mientras trae en sus manos una pequeñas compras para la refribar.-parece que tienen una charla animada, de que están hablando.-

Te encoges de hombros mientras escuchas como Garfield habla sobre el tema de discusión, en sus propias palabras lo titula "como sería el héroe que se llamara Raven?", comenzaba a describirlo como un hombre misterioso que se mueve en la noche con traje oscuro y unas alas que le permitan volar

Algo así como un batman 2.0

-tu qué opinas Dick como crees que debería ser Raven.-pregunta interesado en saber la opinión del recién llegado

Él aludido arquea una ceja preguntándose por el tema tan extraño de discusión, suponía que debía ser algo interesante ya que te vio sentado participando pero no

-¿alguien que se llame Raven?...bueno es complicado pues existe un contexto amplio sobre los cuervos, por ejemplo en la mitología nórdica se usaba mucho su imagen, lo relacionaban con sus dioses, así decían pues en los relatos sobre Odin, dicen que tenía dos cuervos que se posaban uno en cada hombro, Hugin y Munin, uno representaba la memoria y el otro la reflexión, Odin siempre les ordenaba volar por todo el mundo para que se enteraran de todo lo que sucedía...los cuervos eran los ojos de Odin en la tierra

Escuchas a Grayson ahora un poco más interesado por el rumbo que toma la discusión y la forma en que lo describe

Por su parte Jaime y Garfield muestran una expresión totalmente desencajada

-ok?...bueno la pregunta solo era como es que debía verse si fuera algún tipo de héroe.-señala rascándose la cabeza chico bestia.-así que técnicamente no has respondido nada

Dick se ríe mientras te lanza una mirada de reojo notando que también tienes interés en su respuesta

-ya les dije chicos, es complicado, los cuervos tienen muchos contextos y si les explicara por lo menos la mitad nos pasaríamos todo el día hablando de esto.-se queda unos momentos en silencio mientras pone su típica expresión como cuando analiza algunos de sus casos.-...al cuervo se la asocia con la muerte y las almas perdidas, específicamente un cuervo representa a una alma condenada...así que si tengo que imaginar a una persona que se llamara Raven no podría verlo como un héroe, sería más bien como alguien atrapado por la oscuridad, símbolo que no solo llevaría en su traje si no también en su personalidad, sería un hombre que es seguido por la muerte...alguien muy complicado con quien lidiar

-wow parecería que estas describiendo a un villano más que a un héroe.-exclama Jaime.- si lo pones de esa forma suena hasta tétrico pero Damian dice que le caería mejor si Raven fuera una chica

-yo no dije eso.-respondes en tu típico tono serio, sabes por donde va el punto

El idiota quiere molestarte y Grayson también se da cuenta del objetivo

Ves como una sonrisa burlona se amplía en su rostro

"es en serio?"

-de verdad Damian?...crees que el nombre de Raven le daría mejor a una chica que a un chico?.-el doble sentido se nota en el aire y puedes escuchar la risa de chico bestia que intenta ocultar cubriéndose la boca con la mano.-acaso es porque te has imaginado un traje y crees que le daría mejor a una mujer?.-añade otra pregunta que provoca que Jaime suelte una carcajada cómplice

"idiotas"

Quisieras decirle que se ven muy infantiles pero prefieres no seguirles el juego

Esto era muy serio como para que te afectaran sus burlas

Tal vez si fueran otras circunstancias si te atreverías a decirles lo estúpidos que se ven pero ahora la sensación que sigues sintiendo al escuchar "Raven" es tan intensa y extraña que no eres capaz de pensar en otra cosa

-no lo sé, en realidad no sé ni porque lo dije.-respondes sincero con la vista perdida

La discusión sobre Raven sigue pero el hecho de que pueda ser mujer queda de lado

Garfield y Jaime prestan más atención a que si debería tener o no alas para que pueda volar

Te quedas pensando que seria mejor ir a tu habitación que estar perdiendo el tiempo escuchando sobre un tema sin importancia, sin embargo finges prestar atención intentando imaginar cómo sería ese enigmático personaje

"Definitivamente es una chica" te susurras mentalmente

Lo haces tan inconscientemente de nuevo que no te das cuenta que lo vuelves a decir en voz alta

te das cuenta que lo acabas de decir cuando ves que todos te miran

-creo que Damian nos está hablando de su tipo de chica.-agrega entre risas chico bestia, los otros dos comienzan a reírse

Ese comentario si debería molestarte

Si este día no fuera tan extraño estás seguro que atacarías con alguna acida respuesta

Pero la situación no te permitia tomarlo como quisieras

Esa actitud no pasa desapercibido por Grayson, quien se da cuenta que algo no está bien contigo

Te lanza una mirada a la cual devuelves el gesto mandándole un mensaje en silencio

El entiende inmediatamente y asiente la cabeza

Ambos esperan pacientemente mientras esperan a que Garfield y Jaime terminen de jugar, podría ser más sencillo que fueran a un lugar a conversar a solas pero no tienes prisa, además tienes que ordenar las ideas para poder intentar explicarle que es lo que te sucede

Si tú mismo no puedes saber, intentar explicarlo seria peor

Dick tan solo se sienta a tu lado con una lata de cerveza en la mano y mira atento el duelo que los otros dos chicos tienen en la consola, de tanto en tanto lanza comentarios a Jaime para molestarlo por la nueva paliza que le están dando

Al cabo de casi media hora los chicos se retiran, Garfield feliz y totalmente con el ego por las nubes mientras que su víctima intenta aguantar la humillación

-así que...algo no anda bien no?.-es lo primero que pregunta Nightwing .-para que me pidas ayuda debe ser algo muy muy importante.-sonríes de medio lado

Dick te conoce lo suficientemente bien, debes darle crédito por sus palabras tan acertadas, no eres mucho de pedir una mano

-es muy serio.-susurras dudando de cómo seguir.-es difícil de explicar.-no crees que puedas hacerlo

-supongo que lo más fácil sería empezar por el principio.-

Suena fácil

-maldición, en resumen todo este maldito día he tenido una sensación inexplicable, ni si quiera puedo describirlo.-¿era angustia?, ¿desesperación?...¿miedo?, ...no puedes definir si es una de esas 3 o son todas al mismo tiempo.-todo comenzó desde que escuché esa maldita palabra.-añades molesto

-y la palabra es...?

-Raven.-sueltas en un leve susurro y como si se tratara de una mala broma el solo pronunciarlo provoca que sientas un pequeño dolor en la sien

Dick abre los ojos un tanto sorprendido, eso explicaba porque cuando llegó el tema de conversación giraba en torno a ello

-oh...ya veo, entonces si conoces a alguien que se llame asi?.-

Niegas con la cabeza

Quieres decirle que ni siquiera lo escuchaste antes pero sería ahondar en lo mismo

-no...y eso es porque estoy seguro que algo no anda bien conmigo, nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre y hoy en la mañana le pregunté a Garfield literalmente si Raven se encontraba bien.-La cara de Dick parece calmada ya que aún no está hilando en la situación, crees quiere decirte algo pero no le dejas empezar.-lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo que le haya preguntado eso...

Tu última revelación hace que Grayson se muestre un poco sorprendido pero le está costando asimilar lo que acabas de decir, si fuera otra persona probablemente creería que es una mala y rara broma

Pero como eres tú, sabe que eres muy serio en estos temas

-ok...estas seguro que no conoces a alguien con ese nombre?...o le tienes miedo a los cuervos? o no sé, algún recuerdo desagradable asociado a ello?.-

No

Tú también te planteaste esas interrogantes, durante todo el día has hecho memoria si alguna vez cuando niño tuviste algún evento traumático o algo parecido pero no

Hay demasiadas preguntas en el aire como para que el problema fuese ese

Además si fuera un trauma no explicaría porque justamente hoy es que hubiera activado...porque no habría sucedido ayer o hace un año, o el mes pasado

-extraño pero Damian me seria de ayuda que puedas describirme que es exactamente lo que sientes.-

-te dije que no puedo.-es tan intenso, tan caótico, no es algo físico pero es como si te sintieras mal.-es como si...si estuviera olvidando algo importante, al menos esa es una de las pocas cosas de lo que estoy seguro

Grayson se muestra tan perdido como tú

No es como si esperabas que pudiera descubrir la causa de tu problema pero el hecho de que estuvieras compartiéndolo con él te tranquilizaba un poco

-dices que has hablado sin darte cuenta y sientes que estas olvidando algo?...-repite la información que le has dado mientras se toma de golpe toda la lata de cerveza y emite un sonido de satisfacción.-no hay mucho que pueda hacer con esas pocas pistas...necesito más info, mmm por cierto podrías decirme porque creías que Raven se vería mejor como chica que como chico.-

Ladeas la mirada frustrado

Esa había sido otra afirmación que se te había escapado sin darte cuenta

-no lo sé, tampoco no me di cuenta cuando dije eso, en serio.-eres sincero

-pero ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar, sigues de acuerdo con lo que dijiste antes... Raven se vería mejor como chica?

Levantas la ceja extrañado por la insistencia en el tema

No necesitas meditar mucho para saber tu preferencia

-creo que se vería mejor si fuera una mujer.-

Dick solo asiente en silencio sin saber muy bien como continuar, su mirada de confusión te indica que las respuestas que acabas de darle no han ayudado ni un poco

-ok no tengo idea de que pueda estar pasando contigo, pero podríamos pedir ayuda a Kory.-

-en serio crees que ayudaría?.-dices con sarcasmo desechando la idea.-que sigue después; contarles también a Chico bestia y a Jaime?

Dick rueda los ojos

-al menos sigues con tu humor, no estás tan mal.-suelta en tono alegre.-mira solo a Kory ok?, sé que los demás lo tomarían a broma o no le darían mucha importancia pero Star podría tener un enfoque diferente, ella ha vivido tantas experiencias extrañas que a lo mejor y ha visto un caso parecido al tuyo...

Meditas unos segundos en silencio

Supones que no hay nada que perder

-de acuerdo.-

Un sonido estruendoso rompe el momento

El sonido de la alarma se activa dando aviso que hay un ataque a la torre de los titanes

Sin perder tiempo ambos se ponen de pie para ir a la sala de control

-la explosión viene del primer piso.-exclama Dick mientras salen corriendo

Al momento se encuentran con chico bestia saliendo de su habitación en forma de liebre para ganar tiempo

-fue en la sala de prácticas.-grita Garfield mientras entre brincos y saltos les gana la carrera

El sistema de defensa de la torre era muy seguro y difícil de lidiar

Era por ese motivo que hasta ahora ningún enemigo o criminal se había atrevido a atacarlos

No solo en las afueras las armas automáticas resguardaban el perímetro, si no también internamente existen diferentes dispositivos que no permiten avanzar al enemigo, drones y maquinas se activan automáticamente cuando la torre detecta presencias desconocidas en su interior

Si un enemigo se atreviera a colarse estaría acabado

Pero de todas maneras no había que confiarse

-es mejor que tengas esto a la mano.-dice Dick lanzándote tu arma, te habías olvidado de cogerla en el pasillo por el apuro

Sería un problema si no tuvieras con que defenderte

Bajan las gradas para llegar al punto donde dijo Garfield

Se escuchan otras explosiones mientras siguen corriendo, cada vez más fuertes y que retumban en todo el edificio

La silueta de dos ráfagas de luz rodeando a una de las máquinas de seguridad les da la bienvenida

Puedes reconocer que una de ella es Kory por su característica aura verde que la rodea, sin embargo la otra es un misterio, además se mueve tan rápido que te cuesta seguirle con la vista solo te has dado cuenta que lleva una capucha oscura que oculta su rostro

Los autómatas que se activan en el primer piso son 3, pero 2 de ellos ya han sido destrozados, los escombros alrededor de la pelea son la prueba, por su parte chico bestia se encuentra mirando de más cerca la acción con un semblante totalmente tranquilo

-Kory me dijo que no me entrometiera.-señala mientras se acerca a nosotros.-al parecer trajo a alguien a visitar la torre pero se le olvidó desactivar las defensas y lo detectaron como si fuera un intruso

-oh.-es lo que dice Grayson mientras mira curioso la escena, dándose cuenta de un detalle particular.- así que Kory trajo a una amiga.-una delineada figura resalta en ese traje oscuro que se mueve por los aires, por las curvas y siluetas es fácil darse cuenta de que la intrusa es una chica.-tiene buenos movimientos

No puedes dejar de verla

Te es familiar...la has visto antes estas completamente seguro que sí pero al mismo tiempo no

Es tan contradictorio lo que sientes

Te quedas mirándola fijamente lo que provoca que ese cúmulo de emociones se vuelva cada vez mas intenso

Ahora duele más

Sabes que ella es la responsable

La última defensa robótica es destruido por la extraña con un golpe de energía oscura y todo el espectáculo finaliza

La líder comienza a tener una charla con la misteriosa chica, se está disculpando por no haber previsto que las defensas se activaran, se quedan conversando unos minutos y es la mayor la primera en acercarse a ustedes para dar las explicaciones del caso

Tú sigues con los ojos fijos en la misteriosa figura, analizas cada detalle, cada facción...su perfil, la forma de su traje, la capa negra que lleva, la forma en que camina y la delicada silueta que tiene

-lo siento por lo de la alarma.-se disculpa Star un tanto avergonzada con la mano en la cabeza.-tuvimos que acabar con los autómatas

-descuida cariño, no es para tanto.-responde Dick restándole importancia ante la sonrisa de chico bestia que dice casi lo mismo

-Descuida Star, más bien preséntanos a tu amiga y te perdonaremos.-dice interesado Garfield

-oh si bueno ella es...en realidad fue Ciborg quien la envió para que evalúe y sea una posible adición en el equipo.-responde mientras la mira de reojo

Ciborg fue un miembro antiguo pero ahora ya no pertenecía a los titanes pero él era el encargado de buscar a los sujetos con habilidades especiales, metahumanos, personas que pudieran pertenecer a la organización

-debo admitir que ha hecho una buena elección.-la expresión enojada que lanza Starfire hacia el chico verde para que se abstenga de hacer ese tipo de comentarios es elocuente

El aludido se disculpa admirando de reojo la belleza de la desconocida mientras que tú sigues sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo

Dick se ha dado cuenta de eso pero finge que no ha visto nada

-bien sería una buena idea que la llames y la presentes al grupo.-sugiere Grayson

-la he tratado poco pero me he dado cuenta que es alguien muy reservada.-pronuncia la tamaraniana volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la chica, la cual se encuentra mirando los alrededores, como lleva la capucha puesta es difícil saber qué es lo que tiene su atención.-sería mejor que lo hiciéramos después

Dick asiente y Garfield parece un tanto decepcionado

-no te pongas así Gar, ya tendrás tiempo para impresionarla en otro momento.-comenta el mayor poniendo un brazo en el hombro en señal de consuelo

Escuchas susurrar a Gar decir que se ve muy bonita y el mayor parece darle la razón

Ese último comentario no le hace bien a Star lo que provoca una mirada enojada sobre los dos chicos

-muchachos no se hagan muchas ilusiones con Raven.-suelta advirtiéndoles

Se te hiela la sangre al escuchar ese nombre

Miras totalmente desencajado a Kory esperando a que sea una extraña broma

Crees que has escuchado mal

Pero no

La acaba de llamar Raven

Dick por su parte también se queda impactado y sorprendido, incluso le cuesta mantener la calma y lo único que hace es mirarte de reojo para anticipar tu reacción, ya que no sabe como tomaras la noticia

El único que no tiene idea de lo que sucede es Chico bestia

-wow, no me lo creo... justamente hoy discutíamos sobre como debería verse quien se llamara así, que casualidad no?.-exclama efusivo chico bestia.-oigan chicos, dije que casualidad no?...porque no responden, Damian?...Dick?... ¿oigan están bien?.-pregunta extrañado al verlos tan callados

No

No estás nada bien

-no tiene sentido.-susurras tan bajo que nadie logra escucharte

De nuevo una oleada de ese extraño sentimiento te golpea con fuerza

Extrañas imágenes vienen a tu mente tan rápido que no las puedes procesar

Miles de preguntas vuelan por tu mente... quien es esa chica

Y porque sabes que aunque no puedas ver su rostro estas seguro que el color de sus ojos son violetas

 **C...**

* * *

Uff eso fue todo chicos

supongo que ya empezaran a formar teorias y seguro tendrán muchas preguntas al igual que Damian

me gustaría leer lo que piensan en sus comentarios

haber si me dicen que tal les pareció

nos vemos


	3. CAP 2

Wow antes de empezar como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios

sin mas preambulos aqui la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **CONEXION**

 **II. CONTRADICCION**

* * *

"Que mierda me sucede"

Intentas calmar el sonido de tu respiración

Miras tu propio reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, contemplas tu rostro casi con horror, es muy notorio la desesperación que tienes, cualquiera podría verlo

Quisieras gritar de la impotencia pero no tienes fuerzas para hacerlo

Cierras los ojos pero como si se tratara de un castigo la imagen de Raven se forma en tu mente cada que lo haces, la sensación es tan abrumadora que provoca escalofríos en todo tu cuerpo

"maldición"

Estas completamente perdido...desorientado

Nunca te habías sentido de esta manera

Aprietas los puños con todas tus fuerzas intentando soportar ese cumulo de emociones que aún no logras definir

Es doloroso

Insoportable

"no pierdas el control" ya has olvidado el número de veces que has repetido esa frase

Lo cierto es que ya lo habías perdido y cometiste una estupidez, en cualquier momento vendría la líder a echarte la bronca por el incidente que ocasionaste

El tiempo ayuda un poco a calmarte, no es suficiente pero por lo menos te sientes mejor, en estos momentos no puedes ser exigente

-Damian.-levantas la mirada y vez a Grayson con una expresión un tanto preocupada.-todo bien amigo?.-pregunta, aunque ya sabe lo que vas a decir, quiere escucharlo de todas formas

Desvías la mirada mientras niegas con la cabeza

El mayor camina alrededor de tu cuarto echando una vistazo alrededor buscando una pista entre tus cosas que le haga saber que te has vuelto loco

Pero no hay nada inusual, al final solo se apoya en una de las esquinas mientras un silencio se forma entre los dos, la verdad es que no sabe que decirte o como empezar, teme no ser cuidadoso en sus palabras

Ademas el hecho de que ahora te esté viendo sentado en el piso de tu habitación observando tu propio reflejo ensimismado no eran señales muy alentadoras

-sabes?, hace tiempo no había visto esa faceta en ti.-suelta casual como restándole importancia al tema, se detiene unos momentos mientras sigue deliberando como continuar.-es ella verdad?.-pregunta cambiando su tono de voz a uno un tanto más serio

No respondes

Y es que, está claro que si es ella

Estas completamente seguro que sí pero...

-nunca la he visto antes.-la recordarías si fuera así, levantas la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.-que es lo que sabes.-preguntas

-supongo que lo mismo que tú.-contesta, renuente.-le he pedido a Ciborg que me envíe el reporte sobre Raven así que cuando lo haga le daré una leída y te lo hare saber.-añade aprensivo

Vuelves a cerrar los ojos

No quieres sonar desesperado pero es probable que Grayson ya haya notado que estas un nivel más arriba

-ya le comentaste a Kory?.-lanzas otra pregunta, ahora lo que necesitas es ponerte al corriente

Dependiendo de la respuesta todo podría ser peor

-no, todavía no lo hice.-quisieras suspirar de alivio, pero tu mente sigue en un caos y no permite discernir, asi que no tienes claro si lo que acabas de escuchar es bueno o malo.-en realidad no tuve tiempo de hablar con Starfire, ella quería venir aquí para confrontarte por tu comportamiento.-agrega con una leve sonrisa.-estaba hecha una fiera

Ya te imaginabas ese posible escenario

-en realidad la esperaba a ella y no a ti.-estabas preparado para recibir una reprimenda de su parte, el hecho de que estuvieras hablando con Dick era una suerte.-la convenciste de que tú tenías que darme el sermón no?.-susurras con burla

Dick se toma el hombro y se estira un poco

-no puedo decir que estuvo bien lo que hiciste.- cierto, definitivamente no estuvo bien.-pero supongo que puedo darte el beneficio de la duda, así que más que darte un sermón he venido a escucharte, anda Damian dime fue lo que te sucedió...

Se forma un silencio incomodo

No quieres hablar del tema pero sabes que él no saldrá de aquí hasta obtener tu versión de los hechos

Dick quiere saber lo que sucedió hace media en la sala de entrenamientos; yendo un poco al pasado enumeras como empezó todo; cuando Starfire hablaba sobre presentar a Raven mas tarde porque la hasta entonces desconocida chica parecía tener una personalidad difícil o algo así, no tuviste muy claro de que iba la conversación porque toda tu atención estaba centrada en ella

Al final Dick convenció a la líder para que llame a Raven a que por lo menos venga a saludar a los que podrían ser sus nuevos compañeros y es entonces cuando ocurrió... Fueron como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrieron todo tu cuerpo cuando ella giró el cuerpo y les prestó atención y todo empeoró cuando la viste acercarse, mientras más lo hacia esas sensaciones indescifrables comenzaban a colisionar y explotar en tu cabeza era como si ella fuera la responsable de ese caos mental que comenzabas a sufrir

Asi lo pensaste

Apretaste los dientes conteniendo lo mejor que podías tus emociones, pero a a cada segundo que pasaba sentías que te perdías en la desesperación y la angustia

Fue demasiado para ti

"aléjate" siseaste de mala manera, tu tono frio no pasó desapercibido para los demás titanes que te miraron extrañados por tu inesperada acción, ella detuvo sus pasos cuando se dio cuenta que la orden iba dirigida hacia su persona, no soportabas tenerla cerca, sobre todo con ese traje que llevaba puesto

Sentiste su mirada y te dolia

dolía demasiado

Estabas seguro que sus ojos reflejaban tu imagen aunque no pudieras verle el rostro por la capucha que lo tapaba

"aléjate" volviste a repetir con un tono esta vez más agresivo que antes, a este punto ya te costaba respirar

"parece que en este grupo no son tan amigables como decías Kory" respondió, y entonces tu razón se quebró, no fue el tono sarcástico lo que provocó eso, sino más bien fue escuchar su voz, aquella que era tan extrañamente familiar y a la vez desconocida

Esa contradicción terminó por acabar contigo

Desenfundaste tu espada que tenías a la mano y fuiste directo a atacarla ella voló hacia atrás antes de que pudieras llegar y fue Grayson quien detuvo tu ataque abalanzándose sobre ti y aplicándote una llave en el brazo te dejo tumbado en el suelo

Así sucedió el incidente

Para resumirlo en una sola línea

"Trataste de atacar a la nueva integrante del equipo sin razón alguna"

-no sé qué me pasó.-no había forma de explicar tu comportamiento, menos forma de justificarlo.-mientras más se acercaba sentía que empeoraba, no pude soportarlo...

El mayor te escucha mostrando una expresión tranquila o al menos lo aparenta

-así que nunca antes la has visto cierto?.-asientes con la cabeza, aunque era ya una obviedad tener que contestar esa estúpida pregunta otra vez supones que es bueno recalcar que no la conoces.-ok pero hay demasiadas coincidencias que me hacen pensar lo contrario...

Levantas la mirada totalmente atónito al escuchar sus palabras

-no estoy mintiéndote...no tendría motivos.-susurras sonando desesperado

-y te creo Damián...te creo.-puedes ver que lo dice con sinceridad y te tranquilizas un poco.-pero no puedo evitar pensarlo, mira tan solo enumeremos los hechos, primero se llama Raven, que es la palabra que te ha tenido en tu mundo todo el día, segundo, tú afirmaste que si existiese alguien llamada así definitivamente sería una chica, tercero y tal vez no lo notaste pero desde el momento en que la viste no pudiste apartar la mirada de ella, mientras peleaba con el autómata de seguridad nunca dejaste de mirarla.-desvías el rostro un tanto incomodo, definitivamente no te habías percatado de eso, pero si lo decía Dick seguramente era verdad.-en conclusión, se llama Raven, es una chica y por la forma en la que te pusiste, es difícil creer que nunca la hayas visto antes...

Escuchas atento

Tenía razón, era normal que dudara con todas esas señales

-no es una coincidencia que hoy haya venido.-comentas intentando ordenar las ideas.-que justamente este día venga a la torre, no puede ser casualidad

-buen punto, a eso es lo que me refería, mira por ahora no podemos hacer mucho así que solo necesitas relajarte.-pronuncia levantándose dando por finalizada la charla.-solo diré que no intentes hacer nada, Garfield y Kory están en un tour con la nueva futura integrante por la torre

-así nada más?.-no lo puedes creer.-hay indicios de que ella no esté de nuestro lado.-sueltas mientras que sientes que la caótica sensación vuelve a colarse en tu mente

-indicios?, amigo esto debemos manejarlo con cuidado, no puedo ir donde Kory y decirle sabes que cariño Raven no puede formar parte del equipo ya que por alguna extraña razón que no puedo explicar hace que Damian se sienta enfermo.-se queda pensativo unos momentos

"es mucho peor que una enfermedad" quisieras responder pero te quedas callado ya que aunque no quieras aceptarlo el mayor volvía a tener razón

Sonaba estúpido, además de que no era un argumento suficiente como para rechazar a un posible nuevo miembro

-al margen de lo que me esté pasando, no podemos confiar tan rápidamente en alguien nuevo, lo sabes no?.-

-por supuesto, Kory también lo sabe, pero dale un poco más de crédito a Ciborg si él la ha recomendado quiere decir que ha estudiado a la chica y ha visto sus antecedentes.-señala saliendo de tu habitación.-de todas formas le echaré un ojo al reporte, confía en mí, no apresuremos las cosas, si no está de nuestro lado lo sabremos de todas formas.-añade antes de retirarse

Suspiras de mala gana

Tu cabeza sigue hecha un completo lio

Lo cierto es que si sabes porque reaccionaste de esa manera agresiva

Lo que no sabes es porque todo lo relacionado a ella provocó ese caos en tu cabeza

No puedes sacar conclusiones sin información

Leer el reporte de Ciborg sobre Raven podría ser la clave para empezar a responder a esas preguntas que ahora parecen imposibles

...

Te levantas sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza, miras la hora en tu móvil ya son casi las 10 de la noche

-en que momento me quedé dormido.- haces memoria, lo último que recuerdas era que estabas intentando leer un poco para distraer tu mente

La premisa ha sido no salir de tu habitación y seguir el consejo de Nightwing

Ademas tenías miedo de que pudieras encontrarla si salías a dar una vuelta, la posibilidad de volver a verla era muy alta

Y si ocurría no tenías idea de cómo podrías reaccionar

La lógica pura decía que volverías a perder el control

Por esas razones es que no has siquiera pensando en salir

Te estiras un poco para aminorar el letargo del sueño e intentando mantener la mente ocupada prendes tu laptop y navegas un rato por el internet

Ya pasado unos minutos escuchas que alguien se acerca

Por el sonido de los pasos sabes que se trata de Grayson

El mayor entra rápidamente con un pequeño folder entre sus manos

-vaya y esa cara.-es lo primero que te dice en modo de saludo, simplemente lo ignoras y señalas la cama en clara alusión de que acabas de despertar.-bueno he estado todo el día leyendo sobre la chica que te quita el sueño.-añade con un dejo de burla

-no es gracioso idiota.-respondes cortante lo que provoca una carcajada en el mayor

-jajaja tienes que estar más relajado.-dice entre risas mientras se hace un espacio en el escritorio para sentarse

-y bien que es lo que averiguaste.-no estas para bromas

Lo que ahora necesitas es encontrar respuestas ya que lo último que quieres es que esta sensación inexplicable siga consumiéndote y no se detenga hasta volverte loco

Necesitas averiguar que sucede

-ok primero iré por las malas noticias; no hay nada sobre su pasado, el reporte indica que no han encontrado información que se pueda dar por verdadera.-definitivamente no es lo que querías escuchar.- a ver, su nombre real es Rachel Roth, desde hace un poco más de 25 meses que vive en Jump City y más antes que eso, no existen datos confiables, a ver que más según su registro tiene 16 años, es mayor que tú por solo un par de meses

-eso no sirve Grayson.-contestas perdiendo la paciencia.-como es que la han considerado apta como miembro si no tiene un pasado, eso es peligroso y no lo digo solo por mi si no por todos.-añades analizando la situación

-ok déjame responderte a eso, ella estaba asistiendo a una secundaria en las inmediaciones de Jump, haciéndose pasar por alguien normal y teniendo una vida común de estudiante, sin embargo desde el incidente Hillman ha salido a la luz.-

Haces memoria sobre el incidente de la secundaria Hillman, sucedió cuando un grupo terrorista armado tomo de rehenes a un salón de clases, salió en las noticias el minuto a minuto sobre el incidente, y justo cuando la policía colocaba el cordón y el grupo SIAT se preparaba para coordinar con las negociaciones, se suscitaron explosiones en el interior

Los criminales habían sido reducidos y nadie supo por quién, algunos alumnos declararon que vieron a una figura oscura pero ni los rehenes ni los propios sometidos supieron lo que realmente que fue lo que les atacó

-así que fue ella.-eso explicaba el incidente, recuerdas que alguna vez leíste que lo que terminó con los terroristas había sido un espectro, el fantasma de una niña que paseaba por la secundaria

-su hoja de vida durante los casi dos años de escuela demuestra que ha sido una estudiante promedio y que nunca ha tenido incidentes de indisciplina o similares, es por eso que ciborg ha opinado a favor de que la integremos al equipo.-

Si desde que salió a la luz tenía su hoja de vida limpia era fácil dejarse llevar

-ok entiendo que eso es lo que dice el reporte pero tú que crees Grayson, opinas lo mismo que Ciborg?.-

-pues siendo sincero no tendría ningún problema en probarla para el equipo.-explica con tono calmado.-no me mires de esa manera, querías una respuesta honesta cierto?, pues te la estoy dando

No estás de acuerdo con su opinión

Con ninguna de las dos opiniones

Para ti es mejor realizar una evaluación más exhaustiva para reclutar nuevos miembros

Entre más estrictos fueran en ese ámbito, habría menos riesgo de una traición

-ok de todas formas Kory es la que decide, así que no importa nada de lo que diga sobre Raven no?.-

-mucho menos después de atacarla.-añade divertido.-ok ya paro, mmm en fin ahora si te gustará escuchar las buenas noticias, a lo mejor y te dé una idea de lo que puede estar sucediéndote.-levantas la mirada diciéndole en silencio que no se detenga.-...las habilidades que se han visto en Rachel son particulares, aparte del manejo de la levitación, se la ha visto utilizar poderes psíquicos y mentales pero sobre todo en lo que resalta es en la manipulación y dominio que tiene sobre las artes oscuras

Abres los ojos de sobremanera

No había que ser genio para comenzar a encajar las piezas

Durante todos estos años has visto muchas cosas, seres de otras dimensiones o que no pertenecen a este mundo, has lidiado con enemigos con talentos que rozarían el sin sentido, sujetos con habilidades tan asombrosas que si no las hubieras visto en persona dirías que no puede ser verdad

Enemigos con habilidades psíquicas y mentales has tenido unos cuantos, pero que utilicen magia eso si era nuevo

Nunca has visto a alguien manipulando y lanzando hechizos

Al menos no hasta el día de hoy cuando observaste a Rachel combatir con los automatas

"Magia oscura"

Dick se te queda viendo y espera en silencio a que lances la pregunta del millon

-crees que sea un hechizo?.- el mayor levanta la mano y hace una señal para que termines tu propia conjetura.-idiota no sé nada sobre artes oscuras, es posible ahora que esté hechizado o me haya lanzado una maldición, pero no sé si así funciona o si de verdad podría ser tan fácil.-vociferas desesperado

-en realidad yo tampoco sé sobre el tema, pero que es lo que ganaría ella, no tendría mucho sentido, además porque a ti, si fuera una enemiga y quisiera infiltrarse en nuestra organización lo haría sin levantar sospechas ...¿no?

-no la conoces, así que no puedes saber cómo es que piensa.-Dick ladea la mirada ante tu comentario.-tampoco sabemos cuáles son sus objetivos y cuales sus motivaciones

-vaya que eres duro.-comenta mientras coloca el folder en tu escritorio para que más tarde le des un vistazo y lo estudies a detalle.-debo darte la razón, mmm y que es lo que propones, podría comentar a Kory de tu problema y eso haría que la evaluación de Raven sea más cuidadosa

Había muchos pros y contras en tomar esa decisión

Y es que si Kory dudaba de integrar a Raven en el equipo podría ser posible que la chica al final simplemente se desaparezca y nada te asegura que con su salida la sensación caótica que has estado sintiendo se vaya con ella

Podría ser un grave error si efectivamente era algún tipo de hechizo o maleficio lo que ha usado contra ti

-por ahora es mejor que solo quede entre nosotros.-sugieres, sabes que no debes apresurarte a tomar una decisión.-de todas maneras supongo que tenemos tiempo antes de que la presenten formalmente.-añades y la mueca de nerviosismo que pone Grayson al escucharte es tan elocuente que caes en razón.-no me digas que...

No te atreves a terminar la frase

-en la hora de la cena, Kory la presentó e incluso ya le asignó una habitación.-expresa viendo en tus ojos lo que estas pensando.-Damian no hagas ninguna estupidez, ella todavía no es un miembro, considérala solo una invitada, alguien que todavía está a prueba

Aprietas los puños completamente furioso

Dick nota lo alterado que te encuentras por la noticia pero sigue mostrándose serio advirtiendo que no hagas nada

-qué crees que podría hacer.-respondes con tu tono sarcastico

-con lo extraño y agresivo que has actuado no me sorprendería que en la noche vayas a su habitación a enfrentarla.-no es como si nunca antes hubieras hecho algo así, cuando tuviste algunas discusiones con chico bestia ibas a su habitación a media noche para arreglar las asperezas entre los dos.-como decirlo sin que suene incomodo, ella es una chica, sé que tu experiencia con el sexo opuesto es un cero así que déjame advertirte que es un terreno muy peligroso

-que estas insinuando Grayson.-no tienes idea de lo que está hablando

-lo que digo es que no pienses que Raven es como Jaime o Garfield, las mujeres merecen respeto y su espacio personal.-

ok definitivamente no sabes de lo que habla

-crees que iría s su habitación y la obligaría a confesar si me ha puesto algún maleficio o algo asi?.-

El mayor se toma el rostro viendo casi con incredulidad como es que no entiendes su advertencia

-mira, solo no lo hagas.-resume, lo que en realidad quería decirte era que no hagas ese tipo de cosas impulsivas pues podría pasar que la encuentres mientras se esta cambiando o tomando una ducha

Dick contiene las ganas de reír imaginándose una posible escena asi

-estarías muerto Damian.-vuelve a advertir con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-no soy tan idiota como para atreverme, es decir si se trata de una psíquica que puede utilizar magia oscura, sería un suicidio intentarlo; probablemente ella se daría cuenta mucho antes de que me acerque a la puerta así que no es una opción.-explicas.-los tipos que tienen esas habilidades son precavidos y difíciles de tomar con la guardia baja

-como sea, no era de lo que yo hablaba pero es bueno saber que tu instinto de conservación te sigue haciendo pensar con la cabeza.-advierte.-de todas formas te estaré vigilando mi amigo

Ruedas los ojos

-no podrías detenerme si de verdad quisiera.-

-me gustan los desafíos.-es lo que responde mientras te señala el reporte de Ciborg.-dale una leída y ya hablaremos mañana

Le das un breve vistazo a las primeras hojas

Miras la primera página donde se encuentran los datos personales

Pero sobre todo tu atención se enfoca en la fotografía en del anuario de la secundaria

Una imagen donde ella sonríe a la cámara

Puedes ver cómo es su rostro, tiene el cabello negro como la noche que contrasta fuerte con su pálida piel, aunque muestre una sonrisa su expresión sigue siendo fría y lejana

Sería difícil no decir que es bonita

"esto es malo"

Quieres apartar los ojos de su foto pero no puedes

Sigues contemplando cada detalle y no sabes porque no puedes quitar tu vista de su rostro

Maldición es que te es tan familiar

Demasiado...tanto que es frustrante admitir que es la primera vez que la estás viendo

Sonríes de mala mientras niegas con la cabeza

Habías apostado que el color de sus ojos serian violetas y efectivamente lo son

No estabas equivocado

Tienen ese particular y llamativo tono que la hace misteriosa

No puedes evitar preguntarte cómo es que sabias de qué color eran sus ojos si nunca antes la habías visto en tu vida

No es eso una contradicción?

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso ha sido todo

a ver si ya se van haciendo una idea de lo que esta sucediendo

creo que es posible que se den cuenta de algo en este punto o_o

o no?

uff eso fue todo por hoy asi hasta la proxima =D


	4. CAP 3

Wow Hola de nuevo

antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios y que lo lean

lo aprecio mucho

en fin sin mas preámbulos aquí el capitulo

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **III. BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS**

* * *

Divagas entre preguntas que no puedes resolver

A causa de eso no pudiste dormir nada

"Raven"...

El reporte que te dejo Dick no ha ayudado mucho, la chica sigue siendo un completo misterio

Que no se tenga ningún dato sobre su pasado acrecienta tus dudas

Tienes el presentimiento que ella esconde cosas, muchas mas de lo que imaginas

Suspiras de mala gana totalmente rendido

A esta hora ya deberías encontrarte en la sala de reuniones

Aceleras el paso para evitar llegar tarde, aunque no estás muy seguro si es buena idea ir ya que es probable que ella este ahí

Y ese pensamiento se hace realidad cuando comienzas a sentir esa sensación sofocante taladrar tu cabeza

Es la misma que sentiste ayer cuando se acercaba

Tratas de mantener la calma pero la intensidad se hace insoportable

-mierda.-detienes tus pasos

No puedes seguir avanzando

Sería peligroso

Podrías volver a perder el control

-Damian.-escuchas una voz severa detrás de ti

Es la líder del equipo

"lo que me faltaba" te lamentas en silencio

Aprietas los puños un tanto frustrado

Lo último que necesitabas ahora era tener una discusión sobre lo de ayer

Sobre todo porque no tenias una manera de explicar de porque intentaste atacar a Raven

Saludas escuetamente cuando ves a la tamaraniana alcanzarte

-Damian que fue lo de ayer.-lanza la pregunta, sin rodeos

Eso mismo te has preguntado también

-no lo sé.-respondes sincero.-es solo que cuando la vi...-

"...mi mente se volvió un caos" quisieras terminar la frase pero te quedas callado

Kory arquea una ceja extrañada al ver como tu expresión cambia ligeramente

Acaba de notar que algo no anda bien contigo

Tienes que disimular mejor

-¿y bien?.-

-no confío en ella.-susurras apenas, lo más irónico de esto es que estabas siendo sincero, no confiabas en Raven pero eso no era motivo suficiente como para tratar de matarla

Un fuerte escalofrió recorre todo tu cuerpo que se sacude como si recibieras el impacto de una descarga eléctrica

"ella se está acercando" sueltas en tu mente

Tu respiración se agita y haces lo mejor que puedes para disimular frente a la ojiverde

bajas la cabeza para no darle ninguna señal que deje al descubierto

volverías a perder la razón?

-oh Kory estas aquí.-su voz se cuela en tus oídos y te sientes a morir.-no vi a nadie en el salón, así que creo que me equivoqué de lugar.-se excusa dirigiéndose hacia ustedes, se muestra un poco perdida

No eres capaz de moverte

El caos que provoca su cercanía es tan fuerte que incluso la vista se te nubla

Esto es peligroso

Ella se percata de tu presencia, tarda unos segundos en reconocerte

Te recuerda, claro que sí, fuiste el extraño chico que trató de atacarla ayer

Curiosa solo te lanza una fugaz mirada de pies a cabeza y tan rápido como lo hace va hacia donde la líder pasando por un costado tuyo

No tienes manera de describir lo que estas sintiendo

Es peor que una tortura

-saliste de la b-22?.-ella asiente levemente.-entonces si estabas en el lugar correcto.-comenta la mayor, aprovechas el momento para retroceder unos pasos, necesitas alejarte.-ah por cierto Damián, creo que aún no te la he presentado formalmente, ella es Rachel Roth.-dice esperando a que des pie al saludo.-

Lo único que haces es asentir levemente mientras que la aludida parpadea unos segundos observándote de mala manera

-...eres el chico que trató de cortarme a la mitad con una Katana.-expresa en un tono frio y molesto.-¿no eres muy amistoso verdad?.-añade en forma de burla

Comienzas a odiar su voz

Tratas de ignorarla

Haces lo mejor que puedes pero entre más pasan los segundos vas dándote cuenta lo difícil que está siendo para ti

-que puedo decir, es solo que detesto a las personas que se visten de negro.-respondes con el mismo tono con el que te preguntó.-no es personal.-en realidad si lo es

Rachel arruga el ceño

No le ha gustado para nada tus palabras, menos tu actitud

-vaya, ¿así serás todo el tiempo?.-lanza con un dejo de sarcasmo.-si es así, mejor mantente alejado porque no responderé.-amenaza

Su voz sale áspera y fría

Vuelves a retroceder

Su cercanía es lo que más te está matando, incluso es preferible verla antes que estar cerca

Y haces justamente lo primero

Te percatas que no está llevando su típico atuendo de ayer

Ahora viste como una chica normal, con una casaca oscura y una polera azul que le sienta bien y le da un estilo gótico, unos jeans un poco más claros se ajustan a su delineada silueta para terminar con el conjunto

chico bestia estaría encantado de verla y quien no

Sin embargo lo que ahora tiene tu atención es su rostro

Te es tan familiar

Lo has visto antes pero...pero entonces porque no la recordarías

No tiene sentido

Mientras sigues intentando responder esas preguntas sus ojos capturan los tuyos

Esa tonalidad violeta tan inusual y llamativa no la podrías olvidar nunca y como si se tratara de un hechizo la sensación de caos y desorden en tu mente comienza a desbordarse

"maldición"

Si ella da un paso hacia ti no lo resistirás

Desesperado quieres escapar, alejarte de aqui...alejarte de ella pero tus piernas no responden

-oigan chicos cálmense.-Kory intercede y Rachel vuelve a enfocar su atención en la mayor y te permite la oportunidad de ganar un poco de distancia entre ustedes.-no es bueno que se lleven mal, serán parte de un mismo equipo lo saben no?

-solo espero que no sea necesario que todos te caigan bien.-sus palabras salen como veneno

No debes reaccionar

Sería muy evidente para Kory

Tienes que seguir aguantando y fingir lo mas que puedas, al menos hasta saber quién es realmente esa chica

"que quieres de mi" es lo que quisieras preguntarle pero solo atinas a desviar la mirada para aplacar esos sentimientos dolorosos

-por favor chicos, lo que sucedió ayer fue solo un malentendido, verdad Damian?.-

-quieres una respuesta sincera?.-preguntas con un tono amenazante

No les gustaría saber la verdad

Rachel solo niega con la cabeza mientras suelta una aburrida sonrisa

La mayor vuelve a decir que se calmen

Antes de que todo se ponga peor das media vuelta y te retiras ante la mirada curiosa de Star, prefiere no decirte nada en frente de la nueva integrante

...

Has estado entrenando toda la mañana en el gimnasio de la torre

La premisa ha sido primero mantenerte lo más alejado posible de Raven

Y segundo estar solo para poder pensar con mayor claridad

Debías darte crédito

Habías soportado mejor de lo que creías que lo harías

Estar cerca de ella ha sido una experiencia que todavía no eres capaz de explicar pero que definitivamente no quisieras que se volviera a repetir

Qué diablos es lo que sientes

era angustia?, ¿miedo?...¿ira?, culpa?

Tal vez no era ninguna de esas

Tal vez no era solo una y podían ser 2 o mas...o todas al mismo tiempo

"mierda"

El sudor recorre tu rostro mientras terminas de hacer la serie en la barra baja, resoplas cansado mientras te levantas a por una toalla

Has notado desde hace algunos minutos que no estás solo

Levantas la mano diciéndole que entre

-Kory ya me ha contado todo.-la voz de Grayson resuena desde la entrada.-supuse que estarías en el último piso de la torre.-lo que significaba que Raven estaría ahora en los salones de simulación en la planta baja.-parece que no puedes sacarte a Rachel de la cabeza eh?.-el doble sentido de esa última frase hace que aprietes los puños

Que se supone que insinuaba

-podrías dejar de ser tan imbecil.-espetas molesto mientras atrapas la toalla que te lanza para que te seques

Puedes ver que le divierte lo furioso que estas

-jaja vaya no se puede decir nada acerca de ella, te pones como un loco.-añade con una leve carcajada.-ok ok ya paro, pero deberías relajarte, no ganaras nada descargando tus malas vibras conmigo

-se supone que has venido a joderme?, si es así mejor lárgate.-

-ouch, tranquilo amigo, solo quería cerciorarme de que no estuvieras haciendo un plan para matar a la nueva.-

Ahora es cuando te pones a dudar de si Garfield debería seguir siendo el número 1 en tu lista de idiotas en el equipo

Dick está haciendo méritos para llevarse ese primer lugar

-porque siento que estas disfrutando esto.-sueltas enojado.-te das cuenta que aún no sabemos nada de ella, menos de lo puede estar haciendo conmigo

-aun piensas que es algún tipo de hechizo oscuro?.-remarca las últimas dos palabras con las manos

"Que más podría ser"

No había otra explicación que no fuera esa

-estoy seguro que si.-o al menos eso es lo que intuyes

Sin embargo si no podías corroborarlo de nada valía esas suposiciones

-bueno Damián es tu día de suerte.-dice frotándose las manos.-he encontrado a alguien que nos ayudará.-

-lo dices en serio?.-

El mayor asiente mientras deja un sobre encima de uno de los apoyos

-son boletos de avión, alista tu mejor ropa que no es cualquier persona.-añade antes de retirarse.-ah por cierto yo estoy pagando el viaje así que te toca costear todo lo demás de acuerdo?

-¿tengo opción?

-por supuesto que no.-

Un tanto curioso revisas a donde les llevará la misión

-Adelaide city?.-

...

Zatanna Zatara es el nombre de la mujer a quien estan buscando

Ayer al escuchar tu caso Dick pidió ayuda a Alfred para que le facilitara algunos reportes que pudieran ayudar a encontrar usuarios expertos en la magia, y efectivamente Batman había tenido algunas experiencias con personas afines a esas habilidades, hace un par de años hubo un caso epidémico de alucinaciones demoníacas ocurridas en las ciudades de Metropolis, y Gotham donde se cometieron asesinatos en masa perpetradas por personas comunes y sin antecedentes

Ciudadanos de bien, padres de familia asesinaban a sus propios hijos y luego eran inducidos al suicido, el reporte señalaba también como algunos policías dispararon en las calles a la gente creyendo que estaban en el infierno y que veían demonios, sin saber que en realidad estaban matando civiles

Fue una epidemia que solo el murciélago logró evitar

La prensa en ese entonces creía que se trataba de alteraciones mentales pero Bruce Wayne investigó más a fondo, descubrió que no se trataba de algún tipo de enfermedad, la causa era una fuerza sobrenatural que no se podía combatir con armas o poderes, y es así es como se alió con sujetos que dominan otras artes relacionadas a lo sobrenatural, John Constantine, Jason Blood, son algunos nombres que se leían en los informes...sujetos ahora inubicables pero entre los varios nombres había una persona fácil de encontrar

"Zatanna"

Cuando Dick mencionó el nombre de la maga, te sorprendió un poco ya que ella era una persona conocida en los medios, una celebridad que hace shows de ilusionismo en los mejores escenarios del mundo

La entrada para verla es muy costosa pero según dicen por el espectáculo que ofrece lo vale, aunque claro son pocas las personas que pueden pagar un precio tan excesivo por una entrada

"Demasiado"

-relájate amigo.-señala Dick acomodándose a lado tuyo.-disfruta el espectáculo que nos está costando 10 mil la hora.-añade mientras alza su vista al frente y escucha al presentador de turno hacer la cuenta regresiva para que llegue al escenario la tan esperada estrella

Te remueves un tanto incomodo, gastar tanto solo por una hora de entretenimiento era demasiado incluso para ti

Pero al ser un Wayne tenías la capacidad monetaria para darte este tipo de lujos innecesarios, podías costear no solo tu estadía en el hotel y la ciudad, sino también pagar la de tu compañero de equipo, el cual a comparación tuya si parece estar disfrutando del glamour, los lujos, y de los exuberantes cuerpos de las mujeres que traen el vino o los bocadillos a la mesa

"Típico de Grayson" piensas

Definitivamente tú no estas acostumbrado a estar en este tipo de lugares, pero lo que más detestabas era el traje que llevabas puesto, una casaca oscura con un diseño demasiado formal, así como un pantalón a la tela que te obligaron a ponerte

La estúpida excusa era que tenían que pasar desapercibidos porque el evento así lo exigía

Efectivamente lo comprobaste cuando viste a las personas en la arena Eliseum esperando que el telón se abriera para dar pase a la presentación de una de las mejores ilusionistas del momento, todo el mundo vestia al terno como si se tratara de un show de opera

El telón se abre y con una explosión de luces se da inicio a la función, una silueta se materializa entre la niebla y el humo de la cual sale una mujer de una figura espectacular y con un atuendo inusual que te hace recordar a los magos de los ochenta, de esos que llevaban un sombrero de copa alta de esas de donde se podía sacar un conejo, puedes ver que ella tiene uno en su mano

Pero lo que más llama la atención es la poca tela que lleva puesta, una blusa blanca de encaje ceñido con un escote dejando poco a la imaginación, combinado eso a una pequeña falda que deja expuesta sus muslos y todo lo demás

Ahora entiendes porque casi la mayoría presentes son hombres

Incluso Dick parece embobado por las curvas de la estrella en el escenario

-a Kory le gustaría ver cómo estas mirando a Zatanna.-lanzas a tono de broma mientras el aludido ríe entre dientes

-no es pecado apreciar la belleza mi amigo, aunque si ella estuviera lo disimularía mejor.-añade levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria.-pero como no tengo marca es mejor aprovechar, vamos no me digas que no te llama la atención.-ataca con unas palmadas en el hombro, no puedes negar que es bonita, pero no crees que sea para tanto.-que aburrido eres, claro pero si fuera Raven seguro qu...

-cállate idiota.-

Dick lanza una sonora carcajada al ver lo irritado que te has puesto

-jajaja es tan fácil.-susurra conteniendo las ganas de seguir.-ok Damián ya me detengo, pero tienes que disfrutar un poco, has estado muy tenso y agresivo, dentro de una hora sabremos qué tan grave es tu problema.-finaliza agregando que bajes las revoluciones.-y si realmente ella te ha hecho algo

Niegas con la cabeza

Solo queda esperar

El espectáculo no es para nada asombroso, al menos no para ti

Manipulación de cartas, el hecho de que no tuviera mangas lo hacía un poco más vistoso y es que los incrédulos no podrían decir que ocultaba la baraja en alguna parte, pues tenía los brazos descubiertos, lo que añadía glamour al acto era que las cartas que hacia aparecer de la nada en sus manos cambiaban de color y tonalidad constantemente

Los aplausos y los sonidos de asombro no se hacian esperar

Dick aplaudida también preguntando como es que podía hacer eso

-mmm no lo sé...será porque si es una hechicera de verdad?.-contestas de forma irónica

Sacar figuras y dibujos que mostraba en su celular

Hacer desaparecer una motocicleta con el típico detalle de cubrirlo con una manta

La función termina entre vitoreó y exclamaciones de sorpresa, todos los presentes se ponen de pie para despedirla, esperabas algo mejor para el precio pero si ella en realidad podía solucionar tu asunto entonces estaría bien pagado

al final también aplaudes de mala gana cuando ves a la mujer acercarse un poco más al escenario a recibir el cariño de los espectadores

-ok es hora de mostrar a la dama de lo que podemos ser capaces.-dice mientras señala la salida

Al principio pensaste que Dick había conseguido alguna cita especial con Zatanna, pero nada de eso, la maga no era alguien que hablara con el público a solas, mucho menos se dignaba a dar autógrafos o recibir visitas de sus fans así que bajo esos términos la única manera de reservar una cita con alguien así era burlando a su seguridad e irrumpir en su camerino

-no sería eso un tanto peligroso?.-tu pregunta no lo dices por los guardias que la están escoltando que alcanzan casi los 2 metros, sino por la mujer en si.-según el informe de mi padre, ella tiene la fama de ser alguien poderosa, podríamos morir

-descuida chico, eres un Wayne, cuando sepa que podemos pagar una buena cantidad de dinero por sus servicios no nos cortará la cabeza.-

Suspiras tanteando las posibilidades

Al final fue sencillo evadir a la seguridad, más que evadirlo fue una sencilla entrada en calor para Grayson que los sacó del juego en menos de un minuto

Tú te encargaste de anular las cámaras de seguridad del hotel, específicamente el piso donde se encuentra alojada

-bueno es hora de hacerle una visita, y de paso le pediré un autógrafo.-escuchas decir a Dick cuando sales del ascensor

Bajas la vista al ver que los guardias están recostados boca abajo

-era necesario?.-preguntas

El mayor solo se encoge de hombros mientras te señala la habitación 505

Para su mala suerte la puerta con ese numero se abre y segundos después la figura de una mujer sale irritada

-oigan chicos porque no me escuchan, les estoy pidiendo que trajeran un poco de vino fluer.-sus palabras se detienen cuando fija su vista en ustedes, pero lo que la pone en alerta es ver a sus guardias tirados en el piso

-esto es un asalto?.-pregunta levantando una ceja

Su postura confiada y segura te indica que no está asustada

Para nada

Al contrario

-no, solo venimos a pedir sus servicios hermosa dama.-responde Grayson haciendo una leve reverencia en modo de saludo

Tu solo te quedas en silencio pensando que si ella los considerara enemigos probablemente ya estarían inmovilizados

-¿y tenían que atacar a mis guardias?.-

-lo siento solo era por precaución, es que tienes fama de no recibir visitas de fans enamorados.-apresura el mayor.-pero solo están dormidos, no los he lastimado en serio.-

Zatanna arruga la frente mientras vuelve echar un vistazo a sus hombres

-lo último que quiero hacer es destruir el piso.-suelta analizando la situación, se ha dado cuenta que ustedes no son exactamente personas comunes y que probablemente saben su secreto.-específicamente para que me quieren, es para algún trabajo en especial?.-

-bueno, aquí mi compañero cree que ha sido hechizado o maldecido por alguien que domina la magia oscura, como no hemos lidiado con gente que utiliza ese tipo de habilidades es que necesitamos su servicio si es tan amable.-el tino para conversar de Grayson era ideal en esta ocasión

Él sabía cómo llevar los diálogos de una excelente manera

Muy diferente a como lo harías tú o tu padre

-¿Magia oscura?.-parece que le cuesta creer lo que dicen-ok podemos conversar un rato del tema.-dice haciendo la señal de que pasemos adelante.-pero les costara unos 20 mil o quizás mas.-

-ok, solo espero que sea mejor que el espectáculo que hizo.-respondes a modo de ataque

Dick se toma el rostro avergonzado

-disculpe a mi compañero.-expresa dándote un pequeño codazo en las costillas.-no es muy bueno con las palabras.-añade intentando corregir el desliz

Zatanna solo sonríe divertida no por el comentario, sino por el gesto de dolor que acabas de hacer

Te lo merecias

...

Ambos están sentados en silencio en el living contemplando a la silueta pasear de un lado a otro

Para Grayson la vista es sensacional, te susurra que podría esperar todo el día sin ningún problema siempre y cuando la anfitriona siguiera luciendo ese vestido ceñido que lleva puesto

Ignoras su comentario mientras tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para tomar en cuenta cosas sin importancia

"ya falta poco" susurras con ansiedad

Resoplas intranquilo y es que aunque estuvieras a una ciudad de distancia de ella

El caos mental y el malestar siguen ahí...sigue en tu cabeza

Por lo menos ahora sabes que la distancia no es un factor tan ponderante

no importa que tanto te alejaras de ella el malestar seguiría contigo

La Maga camina con tranquilidad viendo su móvil esperando pacientemente a que el deposito se haya hecho efectivo

Cuando sucede, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro

-perfecto chicos, el monto ya ha llegado a mi cuenta.-expresa contenta.-soy una mujer de palabra así que díganme que es lo que quieren.-

Dick te lanza una mirada que te dice que comiences a explicar el problema

-bueno, como empezar...-lo mejor era iniciar por el principio

Intentas no dejar pasar ningún detalle importante mientras le comentas el problema en cuestión, mencionas los hechos más relevantes que has tenido con Raven, como decir su nombre sin darte cuenta, también sobre el caos que golpea tu mente y que no has dejado de sentir desde que la mencionaste

También añades como punto importante el saber de qué color eran sus ojos antes de verla por primera vez en la fotografía del reporte de Ciborg

-en serio Damian?.-Dick se sorprende con ese último hecho.-eso no me lo dijiste

Vuelves a Ignorar sus palabras, el idiota te estaría fastidiando si se lo hubieras comentado antes

-y es por todo eso que pienso que ella ha lanzado en contra mía alguna especie de maldición, hechizo o lo que sea mágico.-finalizas pensando si hay algún otro hecho que hayas pasado desapercibido y que tengas que decirle

Zatanna no muestra asombro o no parece estar sorprendida de tu pequeña historia

Eso sin duda era una buena señal

Piensas que a lo mejor la maga ya había liado con este tipo de casos

-interesante y extraño.-comenta por fin poniéndose de pie.-incluso para mí... Lo que quiero decir es que jamás lo había escuchado, aunque supongo que no es algo que no pueda suceder.-añade pensativa.-has dicho que esa chica llamada Rachel utiliza magia oscura?

Asientes levemente

-¿y es humana?.-inquiere con curiosidad

La pregunta te desencaja completamente al igual que a Dick que se muestra confundido

-ahm creo que si.-responde el mayor un tanto dudoso.-bueno es decir hasta donde sabemos si es humana, no se ve como un alíen o un monstruo...es muy bonita para no ser humana.-añade como justificación

En el reporte de Ciborg no se especificaba que fuera diferente pero tampoco hacia mucha acotación en ese tema

-porque preguntas eso.-intervienes y es que tu intuición te indica que al parecer si es importante

-nada, es solo que conozco muchas personas que han intentado jugar con las artes oscuras y los resultados no son alentadores.-hace una mueca de fastidio.-... perdieron la cordura y sus vidas, ese tipo de magia no es compatible con nosotros.-

Miras de reojo a Grayson el cual ha cambiado un tanto su expresión

Se nota más serio

-no podía haber excepciones?.-la mujer niega con la cabeza

-no, y es cuestión de naturaleza, al menos a mi juicio no creo que exista algún humano que pueda controlar la oscuridad.-dice totalmente convencida.-

No sabían nada sobre el pasado de Raven

Qué tal si aparentaba ser humana y en realidad no lo era

Habían venido con la certeza de que podrían tener respuestas a algunas preguntas sobre magia pero al final está siendo todo lo contrario

-pero nos estamos desviando del tema por el cual me han contratado.-eso era verdad.-lo que quieres averiguar es si estas marcado por algún hechizo no?.-asientes levemente

La pelinegra se aprieta una de sus muñecas con la otra mano libre y empieza a susurrar palabras que solo ella puede comprender

Definitivamente este espectáculo si merecería pagar lo que ella pidió

Una luz blanca empieza a emanar de entre sus dedos con los cuales empieza a trazar una figura en el piso de la habitación, el trazo se manifiesta de un color negro contrariamente a lo que debería pasar

No estás seguro pero parece ser un circulo con el símbolo de una estrella partida y una media luna

-colócate dentro y sabremos que te sucede.-haces caso de inmediato

Esperas pacientemente que suceda algo inusual pero nada

-ok, no se supone que tiene qu...-detienes tus palabras al sentir un leve escalofrió

Hay un cambio de temperatura notorio

El símbolo dentro del cual estas parado comienza a emitir una tenue luz, específicamente las líneas son las que propagan ese destello

Zatanna se coloca frente a ti y cierra los ojos concentrada

Vuelve a susurrar palabras que no puedes descifrar

la temperatura vuelve a descender pero lo toleras

Al final no sucede nada más, el brillo y la luz de las lineas y los trazos se apagan

Todo termina

La mujer abre los ojos con una expresión un tanto confundida como no creyendo lo que ha percibido

Medita unos segundos intentando buscar una explicacion

-y bien que es lo que ha descubierto.-sueltas impaciente

Quieres saber de una vez la verdad

-n...no es una maldición o un hechizo lo que tienes.-susurra con la mirada fija en ti con una expresión atónita.-...es muy extraño, jamás había visto algo así

-mmm ok no creo que eso sea una buena noticia.-dice Dick esperando una respuesta al igual que tú pero ella sigue mirándote fijamente a los ojos, parece más sorprendida de ti, y no tanto de lo que acaba de descubrir

-no es una casualidad que supieras de qué color eran sus ojos.-señala deteniéndose un breve momento sin saber como continuar.-tú en realidad, si la conoces...

 **c...**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo he de decir que esto ya esta tomando forma

Damian y Rachel han empezado con el pie izquierdo y creo que el capitulo ha dado una pista de lo que esta ocurriendo...o no?, especialmente en la ultima parte

en fin eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado

hasta la proxima =D


	5. CAP 4

Antes de empezar con el capitulo como siempre agradecer sus comentarios

y por seguir esta historia

que bueno que les este gustando

en fin sin mas preámbulos aqui la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **IV.- CONFIANZA**

* * *

Tus ojos se pierden en el firmamento

No puedes evitar preguntarte cuantas veces te habías tomado la molestia de observarlo tan fijamente como ahora?

Los colores del atardecer hacen un contraste armónico con el cielo, las nubes se tornan de un naranja rojizo y mientras los minutos pasan ese matiz se oscurece para morir en el horizonte al igual que la puesta del sol

Nunca te gustaron los atardeceres

Aunque era raro que pensaras así ya que nunca antes te habías detenido a ver uno

¿Tenía sentido eso?

Acaso era posible odiar algo que no habías visto antes?...

...acaso era posible odiar a alguien a quien no conocias?

...seria posible que odiaras a Raven?

-hey amigo.-vuelves a la realidad, Grayson te tiende una bebida enlatada, lees la etiqueta con curiosidad, es una cerveza, específicamente una Budweiser.-sé que todavía no tienes legalmente la edad, pero solo una no te matará.-añade insistiendo a que lo tomes

Asientes levemente agradeciendo el gesto

El mayor se coloca tu lado mientras da pequeños sorbos a la que tiene entre las manos

Se sienta en el pasto y se pone a ver lo mismo que tú estabas admirando hace unos segundos

aunque ahora ya no hay atardecer que apreciar

Dick ha aprendido a ser paciente y espera que seas tú quien rompa el hielo, desde el día que visitaron a Zatanna te ha visto mas retraído que de costumbre

La fría brisa golpea sus rostros y las luces de la ciudad se encienden señal de que oficialmente ya es de noche

-al final todo se ha complicado.-susurras con amargura y frustración

Richard se detiene a verte fijamente intentando comprender la situación por la que estas pasando, pero si ni Zatanna tenía bien claro que es lo que sucedía contigo era difícil de imaginarse que alguien pudiera descifrarlo

Lo único que tiene claro es que debe apoyarte, al final de cuentas eres como su hermano menor

-que puedo decirte, las mujeres son complicadas.-expresa pensativo dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.-a veces dicen cosas que no se pueden entender a la primera, a veces un no significa si y viceversa

Ladeas la vista volviendo fijar tu atención en el cielo ennegrecido

Hacer un chiste sexista en un momento como este no te iba ayudar para nada

El encuentro de ayer con la hechicera había dejado muchas más dudas que respuestas

Como se suponía que debías tomar las palabras de la hechicera?

¿de forma literal?

¿tenias que interpretarlas?

suponiendo que era verdad lo que dijo entonces... ¿si conocías a Raven?

la conocías y por alguna extraña razón la olvidaste?

no...no tenia sentido

Lo peor de todo es que la maga solo dijo eso, no pudo dar mas detalles y es que su percepción solo logró notar que hay algo en ti que lamentablemente no pudo ser capaz de interpretar

Segun sus propias palabras nunca antes había visto un caso como el tuyo

-Solo dijo que la conocía...solo eso.-esa nada de información no era suficiente y lo peor es que te dejaba con muchas más preguntas.- luego no se atrevió a decir nada más porque no estaba segura

Dick solo te hace a señal de que tomes un poco de cerveza para que te calmes pero no puedes

Necesitarías beber hasta perder la razón

Resignado sientes como el amargo sabor se desliza por tu garganta

-dijo que consultaría tu caso con otras personas para estar segura.-

Eso es justamente lo que mas odiaste del estúpido viaje, escuchar esas ultimas malditas palabras

-y en cuánto tiempo tendré una respuesta, podrían pasar meses, y que te asegura que hará lo que nos dijo.-bien podría simplemente olvidarse de ti y dejarte con las dudas en el aire

aprietas los puños frustrado

Todo se ha complicando peor que antes

Si iba a pasar esto hubieras preferido no ir donde la hechicera o incluso hubieras preferido que te mintiera

Estarías mejor con una mentira

Ayer cuando regresaron de Adelaide City no te veías tan desesperado como te muestras ahora, no había que ser perceptivo para darse cuenta que definitivamente hoy te ocurrió algo que ha detonado en tu actitud

-Damian acaso tuviste algún incidente con...ya sabes...¿ella?.-pregunta omitiendo pronunciar cualquiera de sus dos nombres para no alterarte

Desvías la mirada en silencio

De todas formas tenías pensado contárselo

-hoy tuve un sueño que ...-te detienes un momento queriendo gritar desesperado, el mayor ladea la cabeza intrigado, ya que sabe que eres de las personas que cuesta hablar de temas personales y tenia la impresión de que lo que estas a punto de decirle va por ese lado .-como sea...me veía como de 12 o 13 años y estaba contigo, discutíamos en el auto, ya sabes en el Rifter y estábamos de camino hacia Jump city...

-¿discutíamos?, eso suena difícil de creer.-señala con una leve risilla recordando que a esa edad eras un chico problemas, de actitud petulante, soberbia y creías que los demás eras un estorbo

Eras un chico difícil de tratar, bueno aun lo sigues siendo

-déjame terminar...mira yo estaba furioso contigo porque me estabas llevando a cumplir un castigo.-también estabas enojado porque no eras quien conducía el auto pero eso no era relevante.-íbamos de camino a la torre de los titanes.-haces una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de Dick, el cual sigue atento a la historia.-me estabas escoltando hacia aquí...-vuelves a detenerte y es que esas imágenes se veían tan claras y nítidas en tu cabeza

-ok?...como que estoy un poco perdido.-expresa Grayson no teniendo idea de a donde quieres llegar

-los titanes esperaban nuestra llegada, específicamente me esperaban a mi porque me presentarías para formar parte del equipo.-Richard arruga el ceño y es que así no era como en realidad sucedió.-cuando llegamos, pude reconocerlos a todos los chicos que estaban en la fachada...Kory fue la que te recibió con un saludo cuando saliste del auto, y detrás de ella estaban Jaime, Garfield...y ya sabes también se encontraba Raven.-apenas y puedes pronunciar provoca que esas sensaciones vuelven a molestarte.-en mi sueño ella formaba parte del equipo antes que yo lo hiciera...

Dick arquea una ceja un tanto extrañado

Que se supone que significaba eso

-bueno, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, solo es un sueño.-

Niegas con la cabeza

-el problema de todo esto es que no lo sentí como si fuera un simple sueño o pesadilla.-todo se veía tan nítido y claro. Eso es lo que te ha tenido tan ansioso y desesperado desde que despertaste.-...lo sentí como si de verdad hubiera ocurrido...

El mayor abre los ojos con sorpresa

Eso cambiaba completamente el panorama

-estas queriendo decir que...-

-que no sé cómo diablos explicarlo.-sueltas tomándote el rostro con las manos.-era real...eran recuerdos.-tenia que ser eso o es que estas perdiendo la cordura.-es Raven...estoy seguro que me hizo algo!.-gritas fuera de sí, sueltas con la angustia consumiéndote por completo

Claro que era la responsable

-cálmate Damian.-

"no"

No puedes estar calmado!

Como podrías estarlo si cada que cierras los ojos ves recuerdos que no deberías tener pero que al mismo tiempo lo sientes tan tuyo

-si hubiera ocurrido de esa manera...entonces si la conocería desde antes y las palabras de Zatanna tendrían sentido

-cálmate Damian.-vuelve a repetir mientras te sostiene de los hombros.-tienes que ser más analítico, aún no sabemos que es lo que tienes, menos quien lo está provocando

-ella es la culpable.-respondes fuera de sí apartándolo de un empujón.-desde que apareció...-

...desde que mencionaste su nombre

-la hechicera ya nos dijo que ella nada tiene que ver.-señala Grayson.-no es magia negra lo que vio, incluso dejo entrever que tal vez no sea magia; seguramente fue por eso que tampoco pudo explicarlo.-intenta hacerte entrar en razón, pero tu expresión no le da buenas señales.-ok, hablaré con Kory para que no la ponga en el equipo y esté lo mas lejos de la torre...

Seria lo mejor para ti

Hoy tampoco fuiste a las reuniones matutinas, menos te presentaste a entrenar por temor a encontrarte con ella

Volviste a refugiarte en el gimnasio

-vale Damian, mañana ella no estará.-afirma Grayson

Solo asientes levemente

Que desaparezca de tu vida era mejor que nada, al menos de momento

"maldición"

...

La noche sigue su curso, Grayson ya ha entrado a la torre para descansar, te ha dicho que mañana conversará con Kory del tema

Mientras tanto has decidido seguir contemplando el firmamento

Estas sentado en la entrada de la torre, si las luces de la ciudad no fueran tan intensas seguro podrías ver las estrellas brillantes en el cielo, en las ciudades no se puede contemplar esa fabulosa imagen que solo te puede regalar el campo

Te quedas esperando, deseando que haya un apagón masivo, los minutos pasan y sigues en silencio, otra razón por la que sigues afuera es que prefieres entrar cuando todos ya estén durmiendo en sus habitaciones, bueno en realidad solo esperas que ella ya no esté por ahí rondando en algún lugar de la torre

puedes esperar lo que sea necesario, ademas este es el momento perfecto que necesitas para poder asimilar y pensar mejor las cosas

A lo mejor y necesitas terminar la lata de cerveza que tienes entre tus manos para ver si se te ocurre algo

El sonido de un auto entrando al perímetro hace que levantes la mirada, reconoces el mercedes negro que viene hacia el pequeño estacionamiento

El auto se detiene prácticamente a lado tuyo y una figura conocida baja

Levantas la bebida en modo de saludo

-¿eso es cerveza?.-pregunta Ciborg arqueando una ceja totalmente extrañado.-

-me dijeron que tomar solo una no me haría daño.-respondes sincero.-aunque sabe muy amargo.-

-ok, diré que no vi nada.-pronuncia aprensivo.- en fin estoy buscando a Grayson, me ha estado llamando frecuentemente preguntándome sobre la nueva aspirante.-

-te refieres a Raven?.-así que Dick quería saber mas acerca de la chica

Al parecer si estaba preocupado por tú situación

incluso mas de lo que aparentaba

Sonríes de mala gana, son pocas las personas a quien podrías considerar parte de tu familia, y aunque fuera un completo idiota sin duda estaria en la reducida lista

-no era más fácil hacer una llamada?.-preguntas en tono bromista

Claro

O un correo en el peor de los casos

El hecho de que estuviera buscándolo personalmente advertía que era mas importante que solo entregar información sobre Rachel

-es que ha estado insistiendo tanto por querer información que me he preguntado si ha sucedido algo extraño, o es que no le tienen mucha confianza.-

-mientras no sepamos su pasado, la chica seguirá siendo un misterio, nada nos dice que pueda ser una enemiga o alguna espía.-contestas un tanto serio

-oh así que tú eres quien le metiste esas ideas a Nightwing eh chico.-para el moreno ahora todo tenía sentido, sabía que Dick era precavido pero no al punto de dudar de sus capacidades como recluta de postulantes.-me pregunto porque no me sorprende

-hay muchos huecos y demasiada información que falta sobre ella, sería una mala idea incluirla sin estar seguros de que es alguien en quien se pueda confiar.-aseveras dando un sorbo grueso a la Budweiser, tomándolo de golpe

No tenias pensando contarle algo sobre el tema a Ciborg

no era necesario que lo sepa

entre menos gente supieran seria mejor

-oh entiendo, bueno eso depende de Kory, lo único que yo hago es sugerir quienes podrían integrar el grupo; ya depende de ustedes y de su líder evaluar a los candidatos, si no creen que ella sea de confianza es mejor que no la tomen en cuenta y listo aunque en mi opinión le haría bien a su equipo.-

"Le haría bien?"

"como un demonio"

-asi que por eso viniste a hablar con Dick...para convencerlo de que Raven se quede.-es tan obvio.-

-si, pero veo que ya han tomado una decisión.-señala negando con la cabeza.-como sea, él me pidió la información restante de Raven, aquí tengo la entrevista que grabe para que la puedan estudiar a detalle.-dice mostrándote un USB negro

"Que?"

-¿entrevistas a los aspirantes?.-sueltas incrédulo

Eso sonaba muy estúpido

-no voy a discutir cómo es que hago mi trabajo chico.-Ciborg parece molesto.-como sea solo dale esto a Dick.-agrega lanzándote un dispositivo.-ahí está la entrevista que hice a Raven aunque no creo que eso importe

-ok se la daré.-dices viendo el pequeño dispositivo.-pero tienes razón, no importará

...

Puedes ver a Rachel sentada mirando alrededor cual niña perdida, lleva unos jeans largos y una casaca azulada con el cierre hasta el cuello

Su expresión es un tanto confusa, seguramente no tiene idea de que hace en este lugar

Tardas un poco en reconocer el sitio, es el despacho donde trabaja Ciborg, una de las sucursales del ministerio de defensa de la ciudad

Notas como esos ojos violetas captan algo que le llama la atención

-eso es una cámara?.-su voz sale un tanto curiosa acercándose al aparato, examina con la mirada el lente que tiene directo en el rostro.-porque me estás grabando?.-

-es el protocolo.-contesta el moreno vestido a la gala y ocultando sus partes mecánicas, pocas veces habías visto a Victor completamente humano, supones que eranecesario ese camuflaje holográfico para que pudiera aparentar ser una persona normal.-ok, comencemos Rachel, iré directo al punto, te he propuesto para que seas miembro de los titanes

-de los titanes, en serio?.-Rachel se ve que no puede creerlo.-entonces saben que yo soy...

-sí, sabemos que tienes habilidades que no las tiene alguien común, ese es el requisito principal para formar parte del equipo.-

-no estoy segura, pero tal vez me vendría bien un cambio.-dice un tanto dudosa de la proposición.-sin embargo tengo que decirle que hacer amigos o trabajar en equipo no es algo de lo que esté acostumbrada.-añade mirando de reojo a la cámara otra vez

El hecho de que sepa que está siendo grabada la vuelve un poco timida

Víctor la mira detenidamente, reconoces ese gesto en particular que hace, el muy astuto está escaneando a Rachel para saber si está mintiendo o no

Sus partes mecánicas le permiten percibir señales que el ojo humano no podría detectar, algún cambio de pulso o algún gesto en particular son señales suficientes para que se diera cuenta si el sujeto lo engaña

-efectivamente te hemos estado observando.-expresa volviendo a apartar la mirada.-siendo sincero debo felicitarte porque te has mantenido oculta todo este tiempo, si no hubiera ocurrido el incidente en tu escuela probablemente seguirías entre las sombras

Victor se refería al incidente de la secundaria Hillman

-he tratado de mantener una vida normal, pasar desapercibida ha sido mi prioridad.-responde y esos ojos violetas tan característicos vuelven a enfocarse a la cámara

Definitivamente no le agradaba que la graben

"que color tan extraño tiene" susurras en tus pensamientos al ver sus ojos directamente, aunque ya lo has visto varias veces no deja de sorprenderte

-y porque crees que ahora te sentaría bien un cambio?.-habían muchas preguntas que podría haber dicho Ciborg en este punto pero esto definitivamente era el acertado

Rachel se queda pensativa unos momentos

Arruga un poco el ceño

-es difícil adaptarse cuando eres diferente, a veces cansa demasiado.-responde con una expresión un tanto perdida como si no le gustara hablar del tema.-toda mi vida he estado intentando encajar, vivir ocultando lo que soy...es difícil cuando sabes que los demás no te aceptarían si supieran tus secretos.-suelta con un leve suspiro

Victor entendía perfectamente el tema

Él trata con gente "diferente" todo el tiempo así que podía comprender perfectamente

-me imagino que si.-asiente comprensivo.- eso quiere decir que no te va bien en la escuela?, acaso no tienes amigos?... o familia?.-

Ella niega con la cabeza un tanto incomoda

-amigos?, bueno a veces me junto con algunos compañeros pero no podría decir que son mis amigos, prefiero evitar ese tipo de relaciones, además la mayoría de chicos son unos idiotas.-señala con una voz fría y despectiva.-y en cuanto a mi familia preferiría decir que no tengo una .-añade con la misma entonación

Ciborg ladea la mirada y solo asiente al darse cuenta de que la chica parece muy estresada

-ok sin presiones.-comenta levantando las manos.-lo único que tengo que decirte es que no es malo confiar en otras personas, si aceptas postular para pertenecer a los titanes tendrás que convivir con otras personas, es un ambiente que te hará bien, estoy seguro que allí aprenderás a confiar

-seria así de fácil?.-lanza un tanto dudosa.-no estoy tan segura, nunca confiaré en nadie, puedo ser parte del equipo pero eso no significa que cambie mi forma de pensar.-finaliza

-vaya, eres muy sincera y frontal.-dice señalando entre líneas la difícil personalidad que tiene.-en otras circunstancias te diría que no pero sigo pensando que serias muy valiosa para el equipo, ahora depende de ti la decisión.-esas últimas palabras han convencido a Victor, se le nota en la postura y en la forma en que ve a la chica, que se mostrara tan franca le ha dado los puntos que necesitaba.-¿quisieras postular para ser un miembro de los titanes?

-me propondría aun sabiendo que no confiaría en ellos?.-pronuncia incrédula, ella cree que debería haber una trampa en todo esto

VIctor asiente el "si" con la cabeza pero sigue dudando

Medita unos segundos en silencio y al final se convence

instantes después el video se congela y la entrevista finaliza

Es la tercera vez que lo acabas de ver

Tu vista se pierde en la última imagen donde la ves mirando de nuevo a la cámara

Contemplas su rostro

No puedes quitar la mirada de ella

"es tan familiar"

"¿Que es lo que debería hacer ahora? te preguntas cerrando los ojos

Suspiras intranquilo sintiendo de nuevo esas sensaciones caóticas golpear tu mente

Aun no puedes descifrar que es lo que sientes cada vez que piensas en ella

La estúpida entrevista no ha ayudado en nada a resolver tus dudas, sin embargo Rachel se ha mostrado como alguien que necesita ayuda

No es malo que ella no confié en nadie

incluso tu tienes esa misma política

No confiar en nadie es un mecanismo de defensa que usas para evitar que te dañen y es que has aprendido que no todas las personas tienen buenas intenciones

Pero el hecho de que Raven no tenga a nadie en quien confiar eso si era muy duro y triste

"debe sentirse muy sola"

Tú si tienes personas en las quien confiar

Kory, Jaime, Richard y chico bestia

Ellos son tus amigos y eso es algo que Rachel aun no conoce...es algo que no tiene

y que tal vez nunca tuvo

Todos necesitan una persona con quien compartir...necesitan un lugar donde encajar

Si no permites que ella ingrese a los titanes

Le estarías quitando esa oportunidad

La oportunidad de que ella aprenda a confiar en los demas

la oportunidad de tener amigos

de tener una familia

Ladeas la mirada entre las dudas y la incertidumbre

No, no puedes quitarle esa oportunidad

Aunque no confíes en ella

Podría ser un error pero algo dentro de ti te grita que no se la quites, te susurra que la dejes entrar

-maldición.-aprietas los puños conteniendo las emociones, preguntándote que decisión deberias tomar

te echas a sobre la cama pensando que es probable que no te guste lo que vas a hacer

...

-Estas seguro de esto Damián.-Richard no lo puede creer.- pero que es lo que ha pasado, has vuelto a tener algún sueño o algo asi?.-pregunta exaltado

Simplemente niegas con la cabeza

Lo cierto es que si has vuelto a tener un sueño muy extraño pero es preferible que no lo menciones, ademas nada tiene que ver con la decisión que acabas de tomar

-si, Dick estoy seguro de ello.-pronuncias de mala gana al ver que el mayor sigue incrédulo.-es lo mejor para el equipo

-cómo puedes decir que es lo mejor, nos estas dejando.-suelta contrariado.-oye piénsalo bien, sé que es difícil explicar lo que te está sucediendo pero no tomes decisiones apresuradas.-sigue intentando convencerte pero ya es tarde.- no entiendo que te hizo cambiar de opinión tan de repente; si ayer ya habíamos acordado que hoy hablaría con Kory para que no la tome en el equipo...espera...es ella quien te está haciendo cambiar de opinión no?.-pregunta intentando buscar una explicación razonable a tu comportamiento

Tardas unos breves segundos en entender el sentido a sus palabras

-te refieres a que si ella pudiera estar controlando mi mente?.-dices con un tono de burla

bueno siendo objetivos no podías descartar esa posibilidad

Sin embargo Zatanna había dicho que no estabas bajo ninguna influencia ajena, ni tenías alguna marca de maldición o hechizo mágico lo que significaba que no estabas siendo controlado

al menos no todavía

-no puedo decirte que estoy 100% seguro que no estoy siendo influenciado.-susurras un poco mas analítico.-pero Zatanna ya dijo que no era magia

-ese es un buen punto.-dice un tanto pensativo.-pero porque cambiaste de opinión, dime el motivo para no creer que te está manipulando.-

Motivo?

-es solo darle la oportunidad.-todos se merecen una, incluso las personas que manipulan magia negra.-la única forma de conocer a Rachel y saber si es buena o mala es estar cerca de ella, aún no sabemos sus motivaciones.-seguirá siendo un misterio pero.-Si Kory la integra en el equipo entonces será tú labor averiguar quién es y qué es lo que esconde

Richard no puede refutar el argumento que has lanzado, aunque de todas formas no explicaba tu cambio de opinión

-ok tienes razón, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que te vayas del equipo...

-no estoy tranquilo cuando estoy cerca de ella, la sensación es tan insoportable que tengo ganas de matarla para que el dolor y las imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza se detengan.-

El mayor abre los ojos curioso por la repentina revelación

-¿qué?.-exclama al creer que no ha escuchado bien.-imágenes?...mmm eso es nuevo

Asientes frustrado

Ese ha sido un nuevo síntoma que lo sentiste ayer por primera vez cuando pasabas por el Lobby de descanso a por una bebida y algo de comer que te morías de hambre

Antes de que entraras te diste cuenta que Raven estaba ahí porque las sensaciones caóticas crecieron de repente y para variar extrañas imágenes aparecieron en tu mente como si se tratara de una película

Pasaron tan rápido que no pudiste retener ninguna

Además de todo lo anterior el dolor de cabeza fue tan insoportable que lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue retroceder y escapar a tu habitación

-como sea no puedo estar cerca de ella.-no había opción.-Richard será tu misión averiguarlo, mientras; me tomaré unas vacaciones lejos de ustedes, creo que es algo que necesito

-jaja algo que necesitas?.-repite con burla.-conociéndote volverás a buscar a Zatanna o a alguien que pueda descifrar lo que ella no pudo

Sonríes de medio lado

Exactamente tenías pensando hacer eso mismo

Grayson te acompaña hacia la salida, aun no estaba de acuerdo en que abandonaras a los titanes

Mientras caminan por los salones intenta convencerte de que cambies de opinión pero no funciona

A esta hora en la mañana el equipo está en la sala de simulación entrenando

Lo que querías hacer era irte sin despedir, ya les harías saber de tu decisión mediante una carta, mensaje de chat o algún correo sobre tu salida pero al parecer Dick tenia otros planes

-no nada de eso, ellos han sido tus compañeros durante años.-señala enojado.-lo mínimo que puedes hacer es despedirte personalmente.-Le lanzas una mirada como diciendo lo haría con gusto pero Rachel está con ellos.-por favor Damian se los debes, ademas descuida, si quieres atacarla de nuevo te volveré a detener

Suspiras de mala gana

Dick no te dejará salir sin que cumplas ese estúpido capricho

-idiota.-sueltas enojado

Sin decir una palabra van hacia el salón de simulación

Cuando estas ya a unos pasos puedes notar como esos sentimientos se arremolinan en tu interior

Emites una mueca de dolor y fastidio que el mayor lo nota

-¿tan malo es?.-

-no tienes idea.-respondes de mala gana.-pero puedo soportarlo unos minutos.-al menos lo suficiente como para decir adiós y gracias

Cuando llegan a la entrada ven a Kory como da las indicaciones, los otros miembros, Jaime Garfiel y Rachel están dentro de una simulación practicando ataques de combate frente a lo que parece ser imágenes holográficas de abysales

La Tamaraniana se da cuenta de su presencia, efectivamente sus ojos verdes se enfocan en el equipaje que estas llevando en el hombro

Se acerca rápidamente mientras los deja en pleno enfrentamiento

Los demás están tan ocupados en sus enemigos que no te han visto así que todavía no hay peligro

resoplas inquieto

-que es lo que sucede chicos.-pregunta, aun no le has aclarado lo del incidente, ademas estabas en falta 'porque el día que viajaron a Adelaide City a ver a la hechicera fue algo tan repentino que no tuvieron tiempo de reportarlo, podría preguntarte de ello aunque era probable que Richard ya le hubiera explicado porque se ausentaron.-¿te vas de viaje Damian?.-pregunta

-Veras Kory, ha surgido un pequeño problema.-empieza a explicar el mayor pero parece que no se le ocurre nada

Ahora es cuando deberías tener una perfecta excusa que decir

Lamentablemente no puedes

Estás demasiado concentrado soportando el cumulo de emociones que envuelven tu cabeza que no eres capaz de pensar

-hay un problema en Adelaide city.-te detienes unos momentos para asimilar la ola de sensaciones.-tengo que buscar a alguien que es muy bueno escondiéndose

-si, Alfred le ha encargado para ayudar al murciélago a encontrar a una persona, el problema es que el tipo llamado Constantine es alguien casi imposible de rastrear, ubicarlo puede que le tome un par de meses.-expresa Grayson

La líder levanta una ceja extrañada

Esa es una señal de que no está creyéndose el cuento

-un par de meses buscando a una sola persona?.-se pregunta

Definitivamente no sonaba creíble

-es lo estimado.-intervienes rápidamente corrigiendo el error-a lo mejor y me toma solo un par de días o una semana, será cuestión de como se dé las circunstancias.-la excusa ahora si tenía una mejor forma

Y Kory parece mas convencida

-oh vaya, espero que solo sean unos días.-dice comprensiva.-eso quiere decir que has venido a despedirte no?.-añade mientras da una leves palmadas y cancela la simulación del entrenamiento para decirles a los chicos que se acerquen porque tienes un anuncio que dar

"mierda"

Se supone que solo tenían que acercarse Jaime y Garfield y no ella

Resoplas volviendo a sentir el caos dentro de ti con más fuerza

Evitas mirarla y tratas de concentrarte en algún punto en particular

Escarabajo y chico bestia se miran entre si preguntándose en silencio al ver el equipaje que llevas en el hombro

-oye bro que fue no te hemos visto estos últimos días.-señala el verde intrigado

Claro desde que apareció Raven has preferido estar en tu habitación o lo más alejado posible de las salas comunes de la torre

-sí, es que hicimos un viaje de emergencia con Robin.-responde Grayson

En parte eso era verdad pero...

-es cierto has estado muy ausente y tenia muchas preguntas Damian, es verdad que quisiste matar a Rachel?.-ladeas la mirada al escuchar la pregunta de Jaime mirando de reojo a la aludida que se mantiene un poco mas atrás del resto

Claro, él no estaba ese día porque minutos antes había salido a su albergue de caridad donde era el asistente encargado

¿seria necesario que respondieras?

-claro que es cierto.-dice ella respondiendo por ti

Escuchar su voz aviva el remolino dentro de tu interior

"maldición"

Richard te mira de reojo para ver tu estado

Lo estas llevando mejor de lo que esperaba

-no se que me sucedió.-expresas sincero ocultando el verdadero motivo, no puedes decirles que ella está en tu cabeza de una manera que no puedes explicar.-como sea, tengo que hacer una misión de búsqueda en solitario y dependiendo de la suerte espero que no demore mucho.-

No se ven muy convencidos pero no dicen nada

-qué extraño que lo digas de esa manera Damian, todos sabemos que no crees en la suerte.-sisea Rachel en tono de broma

Abres los ojos de sobremanera

No puedes evitar dirigir tu mirada hacia ella, te das cuenta que aunque está llevando su traje tiene el rostro descubierto

un escalofrió recorre todo tu cuerpo y empiezas a transpirar al ver esos ojos

¿Habías escuchado mal?

Como es que ella sabia eso de ti

"Esto no está bien...no tiene sentido"

Te quedas en silencio asimilando lo que está pasando

Los demás también desvían la mirada hacia ella por el repentino comentario; sobre todo les extraña mucho que haya mencionado tu nombre con tanta confianza

-oh como sabes que nuestro compañero no cree en la suerte.-Chico bestia es quien lanza la pregunta

La aludida parece no haber escuchado a Garfield

Incluso tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que tiene la atención de todo el mundo sobre ella

Parpadea confundida porque no tiene idea porque la miran de esa manera

-mmm ha pasado algo?, porque todos me están mirando?.-pregunta con su típico tono neutro

Jaime le vuelve a repetir la misma pregunta que hizo Chico bestia hace unos momentos

los ojos violetas se muestran incrédulos

-mmm yo no dije nada.-contesta extrañada; Jaime y Garfield se miran entre si al igual que Kory lo hace con Richard.-en serio no dije nada, no he mencionado a nadie.-vuelve a repetir convencida

el eco de su voz hace que todo sea intenso

Quieres matarla

Quieres hacerlo para terminar con este maldito tormento

"sería tan fácil" susurras en tu mente

Te asustas al darte cuenta de lo que estás pensando hacer

Sacudes la cabeza para volver en si

Haces la señal a Grayson para que sepa que estás en tu limite, de todas maneras ya habías hecho lo que quería así que era momento de huir de una maldita vez porque no estabas seguro si podrias seguir resistiendo

El mayor asiente levemente mientras excusa que debes apresurarte para no llegar tarde

te saca rápidamente de la situación

Al final te sientes más relajado al ya estar fuera de la torre

-mantén un ojo en ella Richard, ya sabes.-dices como última recomendación antes de marcharte

Nightwing solo asiente en silencio, desde que te hizo compañía no ha dejado de tener esas ganas de querer preguntarte si también te habías dado cuenta

-por cierto Damian también notaste lo que ocurrió no?.-pregunta si te percataste del inusual momento

No

-de que hablas.- no tienes idea de que va el tema, estabas demasiado concentrado en no dejar que tus impulsos te dominaran que no pusiste mucha atención en el entorno

-n...no, nada.-dice negando con la mirada.-solo cuídate compañero y averigua que es lo que sucede.-

Asientes seguro de que lo harás

Richard se queda viendo cómo te pierdes en el camino pensando si estuvo bien no decirte de lo que se había percatado

A lo mejor y eran solo suposiciones suyas o quizás era una simple casualidad

Pero sin duda había sido extraño que Raven dijera tu nombre sin haberse dado cuenta

-eso fue extraño no?.-dice en un susurro pensando que era exactamente lo mismo que te ocurría a ti hace unos días

 **c...**

* * *

uff se fue todo

como siempre muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y ahora a responder los comentarios

y bueno eso fue todo, muchas gracias por leer

haber con lo sucedido como es que piensan que seguira la trama

a lo mejor alguien le atina O.O!

nos vemos


	6. CAP 5

hola de nuevo T_T

antes de empezar como siempre agradecer por sus estrellas y comentarios =D

son los mejores =D

bueno sin mas preámbulos aqui la continuación espero y la disfruten

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **V.- NO TIENE SENTIDO**

* * *

Miras con detenimiento estudiando las posibilidades

Hay varias opciones que tienes para elegir

"difícil"

¿Cuál sería esta vez?

Podría ser un poco de literatura clásica para pasar el rato o quizás una temática de terror y suspenso

Los segundos pasan mientras decides en esta encrucijada

Al final solo quedan dos de tus mejores opciones

S. King contra tu escritor Sueco favorito

Tal vez en esta ocasión un poco de suspenso de Larsson estaría genial, y es que el estilo de la narrativa que posee es simplemente perfecto y si podrías decir que eras fan de algún personaje de ficcion en especial bueno el nombre de Lisbeth Salander sería el primero que se vendría a tu mente

-Que haciendo Rachel.-Ladeas la mirada al escuchar la voz de Nitghwing

Giras el rostro para ver a tu nuevo compañero, está sentado sobre una de las butacas hacia la despensa, se habia cambiado muy rápido, ya no está con su traje habitual de entrenamiento sino lleva una ropa informal, un camisón blanco de mangas largas, una chaqueta oscura que se pega a su figura para que resalte lo bien trabajado que tiene el cuerpo, no has conocido ha muchas personas que se vean tan bien

Tambien notas unos audífonos negros que lleva sobre su cuello y para variar es una soda la que tiene entre sus manos, normalmente la Budweiser es su elección preferida

Hace apenas un par de minutos que había terminado el entrenamiento de rutina, así que no esperabas que estuviera en el lobby tan pronto, siendo sincera no esperabas que alguien estuviera aqui

Era muy temprano

Normalmente después de las prácticas pasan un par de horas hasta que se llene el lugar, usualmente con quienes te encuentras más a menudo son Jaime y Garfield , a veces los pillas viendo películas otras los has visto batirse a un duelo descomunal en el tenis de mesa, aunque la mayoría de enfrentamientos que tienen se suscitan en la play 4

Específicamente en el fifa

en cuanto a gustos personales nunca te han gustado los videojuegos, así que si hubiera un tema de conversación estarías fuera de lugar

-nada.-respondes escueta volviendo a fijar tu atención al estante que tienes frente a ti, la elección sigue siendo difícil ya que las opciones son variadas y el hecho de que te hayan distraido ha provocado que tengas que iniciar de nuevo y repasar la lista

Bendita y maldita duda

Mmm cual debieras tomar ahora

-oye te he visto agarrar uno que otro libro.-su voz vuelve a interrumpir tu decisión.-te gusta leer no?.-lanza la pregunta

Enarcas una ceja mientras sigues meditando quien debería ser el elegido que caiga presa de tu deleite

-vaya, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta.-respondes en tono irónico

No puedes evitarlo

Escuchas una leve carcajada como respuesta

-jaja ok no sabia que tenias sentido del humor.-

Estas tentadas a decirle que no es una broma pero prefieres dejarlo así

Parpadeas los ojos curiosa cuando por fin te decides

Larsson es el ganador

Querías dejarlo para otra ocasión el último libro que escribió sobre la saga Millenium, pero al parecer te acaban de vencer las ansias de ver cómo sigue la historia de Lisbeth

-es bueno que tengas ese hábito.-dice como si fuera un cumplido

Ahora lo escuchas más cerca de ti

Muy cerca para tu gusto

A solo un par de pasos, casi invadiendo el espacio personal

Giras la vista y lo puedes ver apoyado en el stand con una sonrisa enmascarando sus verdaderas intenciones

Intenciones que no deben ser buenas

Desde los primeros días te has dado cuenta que Richard te ha visto diferente que los demás

Fingir ha sido tu mejor arma

Al principio te pareció raro que de todos tus nuevos compañeros él fuera el más interesado en acercarte a ti y las señales saltan a la vista

Desde que te aceptaron como miembro oficial, exactamente hace dos semanas, Richard Grayson ha tenido una actitud aparentemente mas amistosa y social que la mayoria, incluso mejor que Kory o Gardfield

Sin embargo lo has visto en su mirada

sus ojos cuando te miran se muestran cautos, precavidos

lo sabes porque es la misma manera en que tú también miras a los demás

Él no confía en ti

Debe ser quien menos confianza te tiene de entre todos los titanes aunque intente mostrar todo lo contrario

Así que la forma mas fácil en que has llevado esta situación ha sido fingiendo

Fingiendo que no lo sabes

Claro, además es conveniente que siga creyendo que se está acercando a ti

"vaya Ingenuo"

-me gusta la variedad que hay aquí.-sueltas con sinceridad y muy sorprendida.-he notado que están clasificados por géneros y muy bien ordenados, no he visto ni a Garfield o Jaime pasar por aqui así que me imagino que debe ser colección tuya o de Kory no?

Lo ves formar una mueca divertida respondiendo que estas totalmente equivocada

-en realidad ninguno en la torre es muy aficionado a leer por pasatiempo, bueno puede que Kory de vez en cuando.-abres los ojos con curiosidad, entonces de quien podría ser.-es de Damian, ya sabes...¿lo recuerdas no?

Oh claro

Es el chico que te atacó la primera vez que viniste a la torre

"Damián Wayne"

-oh, creo que debí preguntar primero de quien era la colección, imaginándome como es seguro que debe ser el tipo de persona que odia que toquen sus cosas sin permiso.- si la primera vez te atacó sin ningún motivo imagínate ahora

-no te preocupes, puedes tomar cualquiera que gustes, solo asegúrate de regresarlo.-

¿Debieras correr el riesgo?

Meditas unos instantes

No estaría mal darle motivos para que intente atacarte de nuevo

Claro que si

Sería la excusa perfecta para enseñarle una lección

-está bien.-dices asintiendo.-pero sería un problema si me pilla con las manos en la masa

"vaya mentira"

En realidad deseas que ocurra

deseas que te mire tomando sus cosas

Así cuando suceda algo y lo destroces dirás que lo hiciste en defensa personal

-no te preocupes, yo te avisaré cuando Damián regrese, normalmente cada que tiene ganas de volver me entero un par de días antes.-

Quieres decirle que seria mejor no te diga nada

Realmente tienes ganas de partirle la cara porque simplemente se lo merece

Ademas sabias que no te llevarías bien

Desde ese primer encuentro que tuvieron lo supiste

Recuerdas perfectamente como sucedió ese día; después de haber acabado con los autómatas de seguridad estabas viendo los escombros mientras que Kory charlaba con el grupo que aun todavía no conocías

Y todo empezó cuando ella te llamo para que vinieras

Ahí Lo viste

Viste a ese chico, a ese tal Damian y por alguna razón que hasta ahora no has podido explicar, sentiste que sobresalía frente de los demás

Fue muy extraño y es que no tenía mucho sentido

Es decir debía llamarte más la atención el chico verde, o el otro tipo que llevaba un traje oscuro ( que ahora sabes que se llama Richard)

Pero fue Damián

Tal vez fue porque no tenía nada especial

Es decir de entre todos los presentes era el único que llevaba ropa normal, tenía puesta una chaqueta roja oscura , un polo azul y unos jeans celestes

Tal vez fue porque llevaba la funda de una katana en sus manos lo que capturo tu atención

... o tal vez fueron esos ojos verdes que te miraban de una manera muy intensa lo que provoco que fijaras tu atención en él

O simplemente tuviste el presentimiento de que podría atacarte

"¿debió ser eso no?"

-sí, prefiero evitar los problemas.-dices volviendo a la realidad.-no quiero tener inconvenientes con nadie.- mientes

En realidad no tendrías inconvenientes en tener problemas con Damian

algo dentro de ti te susurra que acabes con él

es un pensamiento que suena divertido

pero no puedes hacer eso por mas ganas que tuvieras

Ademas al aceptar ingresar a los titanes debías cumplir sus reglas, sobre todo en lo que se refería a llevar buenas relaciones con los demás

En estas dos primeras semanas lo has hecho bien

Incluso te has adaptado mejor de lo que esperabas

Debías admitir que eso era gracias a los compañeros de equipo que tenias

Jaime, Garfield y Kory han tenido una buena actitud contigo y aunque a veces pudieran ser un poco molestos no ha sido tan grave, en especial con el que te estas llevando mejor es chico bestia

así que podrías decir que todo ha estado bien

Bueno casi todo

La persona que ahora estás viendo frente a ti es un caso aislado

Él tiene otras intenciones, aun no sabes que es lo que quiere contigo

De lo único que estas segura es que no confía para nada en ti

Y no es que eso te moleste, al final de cuentas tu también no confías en nadie

Pero si te inquieta un poco

Temes que pueda ser capaz de averiguar sobre tu pasado y eso sería un problema

-sé que no fue la mejor primera impresión el que intentara atacarte pero espero que se lleven bien con Damian.-mentira

Está mintiendo

No parece creer en sus propias palabras, en realidad tampoco cree que puedas llegar a llevarte bien con su compañero

-claro, yo también espero.-respondes escueta con una leve sonrisa.-espero llevarme bien con el chico de la katana...y con todos.-añades con fingida convicción

Fingir es bueno

...

"Damian Wayne"

Volteas la página mientras intentas concentrarte pero te sientes intranquila, incomoda y ansiosa

Y no sabes porque

"Damián Wayne" sin querer tu mente vuelve a repetir ese nombre

-qué diablos...-susurras al darte cuenta de ese particular hecho

Vuelves a prestar atención a la lectura pero solo dura unos minutos y es que de nuevo ese maldito nombre se cuela en tu cabeza

Sin motivo

Sin razón

Gruñes molesta en el silencio de tu habitación buscando una explicación

Tal vez era porque te enteraste que los libros que has estado leyendo para pasar el rato durante estos días son de él

Aunque sonara estúpido no había otra razón coherente

No la había

"maldición"

Esto nunca antes te había pasado y es que has entrenado tu mente para bloquear cualquier tipo de pensamientos que pudieran molestarte

Tienes esa particular habilidad que funciona para que mantengas siempre la calma y la paz contigo misma

Pero ahora no sabes porque ese nombre sigue divagando en tu cabeza como si se tratara de un insecto que vuela alrededor tuyo y no deja de joder

Tal vez necesitas meditar un poco más

y no, no funciona la estúpida meditación

Al final decides levantarte a tomar una breve ducha para liberar aquellos pensamientos, a veces ayuda a relajarte el sentir el agua fría recorrer tu cuerpo

...

Las horas pasan de una manera lenta y se acerca la noche, como es de costumbre a esta hora la mayoría de los chicos están en el comedor dispuestos para la cena

Normalmente piden un delivery y es que nadie sabe usar la cocina, el único que lo hace es Richard ya que se podría decir que si conoce como hacer algunos platos, pero es un evento que ha sucedido muy pocas veces porque el tipo sale con Kory a esta hora, parece que llevan una relación o algo así pero no estás muy segura

Tampoco has preguntado sobre el tema ya que consideras ese tipo de cosas irrelevantes

Así que en conclusión estas primeras semanas has pasado la hora de la cena mayormente en compañía de Jaime y Garfield

Debías admitir que la interacción con esos dos ha sido interesante y en algunos puntos hasta divertida

Es muy extraño que te lleves tan bien con ellos, normalmente eres una persona difícil de encajar en algún grupo, sobre todo siendo la nueva

Pero vaya que grata sorpresa te estas llevando incluso podrías decir que te caen bien los chicos

Pero este día ha sido un poco raro así que has preferido no ir a cenar y te has refugiado al lobby de descanso a seguir con la lectura de tu libro, por alguna extraña razón al estar en este lugar ese insecto rondando alrededor ha dejado de molestarte

Ese pensamiento...ese nombre se ha desvanecido

Hace unas horas estabas muy molesta e irritada porque no podías sacarlo de tu cabeza

Faltaba poco para que perdieras el control de tus emociones y dejaras salir ese lado que ocultas con tanto miedo y recelo

No puedes mostrarles esa parte de ti que no es humana

no lo comprenderian

Seria desastroso que cualquiera de los chicos vea que no eres humana, pero como el problema ya se ha terminado era mejor dejar de darle vueltas al asunto

Tu atención vuelve a enfocarse a la lectura, si no tendrías ese pequeño problema, estarías mucho mejor y mas cómoda en tu habitación que estando en un lugar común de la torre porque podrías ser interrumpida

Y efectivamente sucede

Un ruido seco desenfoca tu concentración

Las voces familiares se cuelan en tu cabeza

-vamos viejo no quiero hacerlo pero si tanto insistes en recibir una paliza no voy a negarme.-escuchas a Garfield desde la entrada

Levantas la mirada y lo ves que entra junto con Jaime seguramente van a tener un duelo en la play 4

Los chicos tardan un poco en darse cuenta de tu presencia y es que casi nunca fijan su atención hacia donde estas sentada, se podría decir que el estante de libros que hay en la esquina derecha de la habitación no es un lugar muy popular para ellos dos, incluso es probable que no sepan que existe una estantería en este rincón

-oh hola Rachel .-saluda jovial Garfield quien es el primero en darse cuenta de que estas aquí

Lo mismo hace Jaime con un semblante un poco más serio ya que ha notado por la manera en que lo estas mirando que acaban de hacer mucho ruido

-hola chicos.-devuelves el gesto volviendo tu vista a la novela; a las encrucijadas de Lisbeth

Puedes soportar un poco de compañía

Incluso puedes soportar los insultos y el combate verbal previo que tendrán los chicos antes del partido

En otras circunstancias te irías

No estas acostumbrada a leer acompañada

Pero no vendría nada mal tener una nueva experiencia

Es preferible eso a seguir escuchando en tu mente esos pequeños susurros que repiten ese nombre

las horas pasan y no es tan malo como creías, puedes seguir concentrada en el libro aun con los gritos y maldiciones de fondo, al final el primero en salir es Jaime con una cara de pocos amigos no sin antes despedirse de ti con un escueto buenas noches

Tu solo asientes levemente y vuelves a lo tuyo

-ah a que soy el mejor no lo crees Rachel?.-vuelves a levantar la vista para ver como Chico bestia deja el mando de la consola a un lado y estira los músculos con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-supongo que si.-comentas brevemente mientras arqueas una ceja curiosa al verlo caminar hacia ti

Puede que sea solo imaginación tuya pero has notado que a veces Garfield te mira de una manera un tanto particular

Algo así como si estuviera interesado en conocerte

Realmente interesado

-mmm, te es más fácil hacerlo de esa forma?.-parpadeas un tanto confundida porque no entiendes de que va la pregunta.-ya sabes, tiendes a voltear las páginas con la mente y no como las personas comunes lo hacemos...ya sabes con los dedos.-aclara sentándose a un costado echándole un vistazo al estante

Ah era eso

-en realidad si es más fácil.-contestas

Se te hizo una costumbre

Era una forma de entrenar tus poderes psíquicos mientras hacias lo que te gustaba

-si que adoras leer, casi todas las veces que te he visto llevas un libro en la mano.-comenta mientras mira con curiosidad algunos títulos que le llamen la atención.-por cierto sabes que te encuentras en peligro no?, es decir los libros que hay aquí son de Damian y al él no le gustará enterarse de que están tomando sus cosas sin permiso

Levantas una ceja extrañada

No, no te preocupa para nada el tema

-mientras él no esté aquí, no tiene manera de enterarse.-sueltas como restándole importancia.-al menos que se lo digas.-agregas fijando tu vista en el chico.-me delatarías con tu amigo?

El aludido levanta las manos en señal de inocencia

-yo no he visto nada.-suelta con gracia

No puedes evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa y él se te queda mirando unos breves segundos fijamente

A veces chico bestia podía lanzar algún comentario divertido

-por cierto ese tal Damian es siempre tan agresivo?, es decir, no creo que sea normal atacar a las personas sin motivo alguno.-preguntas en un tono medio irónico recordando lo sucedido entre los dos

-oh cierto, recuerdo lo del ataque, jaja pero Damian no es así.-no te sorprende escuchar lo que dice, ya que son amigos.- ese día estaba actuando muy extraño.-explica recordando con una leve risa esa situación.-fue muy bizarro, además sucedieron muchas coincidencias que tuvieron que ver con contigo Raven.-

-¿conmigo?.-

-bueno no exactamente, mmm veras, ese día fui a despertarlo y parecía que estaba en otro mundo, la cuestión es que hubo un momento en que me pregunto por ti.-te cuesta creer lo que estas escuchando, miras con incredulidad al chico que se da cuenta casi de inmediato lo que estas pensando.-mmm bueno en realidad preguntó si Raven se encontraba bien, al principio no sabía de quien hablaba y cuando pedí que me explicara me respondió que no había dicho ninguna pregunta

"Que?"

No entiendes de qué te habla Garfield ni a dónde va el tema

En serio había pasado eso?

-no estoy entendiendo.-comentas intentando encajar las piezas, y es que Garfield no parecía estar mintiendo.-dices que pregunto por mí y luego lo negó?.-

-uff dios que difícil es explicar las cosas.-hace una mueca de dolor.-a ver no digo que haya preguntado por ti, es solo que preguntó por Raven, en ese momento no conocía a nadie que se llamara así, y estoy seguro que él tampoco ya que tenemos los mismos compañeros en comun así que fue muy extraño, es difícil de explicar, mira como me estoy enredando tratando de hacerlo

Te quedas en silencio meditando unos momentos

Sin duda era muy inusual

-y ocurrió alguna otra cosa?.-preguntas un tanto más interesada sobre el tema

Garfield se toma el mentón y levanta la vista hacia el techo haciendo memoria

-ah sí,sucedieron muchas coincidencias, momentos antes de que vinieras empezamos a discutir de cómo se vería alguien llamado Raven.-en serio?.-creíamos que serias un tanto diferente, teníamos opiniones diversas, fue un debate muy gracioso, lo único en que todos coincidíamos es que Raven seguramente debia ser un chico.-

Demasiado raro

Porque justamente el día en que fuiste a la torre ellos discutían sobre alguien llamado Raven

No tienes que ser tan perceptiva para imaginarte quien habría sido la persona que inició esa peculiar discusión

-claro que el único que pensó diferente fue Damian, él dijo que si alguien se llamara así seguramente debía ser una chica y vaya que acertó.-añade con un leve guiño dándote otro motivo en que pensar

No puedes evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa definitivamente esto no podía ser producto de la casualidad

-vaya que curioso.-comentas como intentando quitarle importancia, aunque estas empezando a hacerlo .-por cierto ese tu amigo Damián que habilidades posee?, acaso tiene algún poder de premonición o puede ver el futuro o algo asi?.-preguntas sonando casual

-oh no, él y Richard son los normales del equipo.-contesta mientras toma uno de los libros que le ha llamado la atención, específicamente es la primera parte de la novela que estás leyendo justo ahora.-los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres.-lee el titulo con un dejo de gracia y se pone a echarle una ojeada rápida.-he visto la película es muy buena

No esperabas un comentario asi

Te sorprende un poco que conozca de la saga Millenium

Ya era una imagen inusual verlo sostener un libro así que si a eso añadíamos que conocía el tema era decir mucho

La película tenía un título comercial diferente

Uno que no supiera de la saga no podría relacionarlo

No puedes evitar notar como Garfield cambia su expresión, su sonrisa se ensancha de sobremanera

Al parecer acaba de encontrar algo que le acaba de hacer mucha gracia

-vaya quien lo diría.-suelta no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de reír.-jaja tengo que llamar a Jaime para que vea esto.-añade frotándose las manos.-Richard y Kory también deben saberlo, el muy astuto lo tenía bien guardado...incluso hasta le respondieron

no puedes evitar sentir curiosidad al ver la reacción de chico bestia

Ademas tiene esa típica expresión cuando ve la oportunidad de molestar a alguien, lo hace casi todo el tiempo con Jaime, especialmente cuando le gana en algunos de los videojuegos

-que ha pasado?.-preguntas, no es que te interese pero...

Garfield se acerca para mostrártelo

Abre la primera página, es la hoja en blanco antes de la dedicatoria del autor

Te señala que leas lo que dice, efectivamente te das cuenta que hay algo escrito a mano

¿sería la letra de Damián? lo mas lógico es pensar que si

 _ **"Gracias por regalarme a Titus, sé que es tu libro favorito, también es uno de los que más aprecio en mi colección, ahora es tuyo y espero que te guste"**_

-es su letra.-dice convencido Chico bestia.-vaya regalo que le hizo a la afortunada para flecharla y parece que funcionó porque le respondieron.-añade mientras da vuelta a la página donde se encuentra la supuesta respuesta

Poco antes de que empezara la dedicatoria del autor se encontraba otro escrito a mano

 _ **"Gracias por el libro...y gracias por cuidar tan bien de Titus"**_ es lo que lees en el mensaje

-se lo tenía bien guardado.-vuelve a decir convencido de que debía ser una chica quien lo escribió.-diablos como es que invitó a alguien a la torre, seguro y no nos dijo nada para que no lo molestáramos, pero ya quiero ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta de que sabemos su secreto, no lo crees Rachel?.-pregunta

No puedes responder

Tus manos comienzan a temblar mientras vuelves a ver el mensaje pensando que debía ser un error o algo asi

Te está costando respirar y todo a tu alrededor empieza a dar vueltas

-¿Rachel?.-Garfield nota que te has puesto pálida de un momento a otro

¿Alguna vez tomaste el libro que tiene Garfield en sus manos?

Repasas mentalmente, buscando en tu memoria si en algunas de estas dos semanas de estadía llegaste a abrir ese libro

Pero no

Ademas si fuera así lo recordarías

Lo harías

te preguntas Cuantos y que libros habías leído hasta ahora

Solo fueron 3

Solo habías cogido 3 libros sin contar el que estabas leyendo ahora

El primero que leíste fue The Shinning, de S. King, siempre habías querido leerlo y cuando lo encontraste en el estante inmediatamente te lo llevaste a tu habitación a por una maratón

El segundo fue Amuleto Negro, de Tiliaris; lo tomaste al día siguiente de terminar la primera

Y finalizaste con Heriddae ayer

En ningún momento habías tomado otro libro

Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres lo leíste hace un par de meses cuando aún estabas en la escuela, al igual que la segunda parte

Entonces porque...

-Rachel, me estas preocupando.-escuchas la voz de chico bestia con un tono intranquilo

Apenas y giras el rostro intentando buscar una explicación a lo que está sucediendo

-y..yo...me tengo que ir.-dices entre balbuceos

Te cuesta ponerte de pie, pero lo haces lo mas rápido que puedes

"que está sucediendo"

Estas tan desesperada que aceleras el paso hacia tu habitación

Deseas llegar allí

El pánico que tienes es tan fuerte que no sabes ni cómo reaccionar

Puedes escuchar que Chico Bestia vuelve a llamarte por tu nombre con un tono mucho más preocupado detrás de ti

Pero solo aceleras el paso para escapar

Tu respiración se agita y todo a tu alrededor sigue dando vueltas

Cuando por fin llegas a tu habitación caes de bruces al suelo

No puedes respirar

Te falta el aire

El ataque de ansiedad es tan grande que te sientes a morir pero ni así eres capaz de dejar de poner atención a lo que acabas de descubrir

Miles de preguntas inundan tu mente y es que todo acaba de suceder tan de golpe que no lo puedes soportar

Tantas preguntas

"Damián Wayne" y ese nombre vuelve a colarse en tu cabeza

Jadeas de dolor buscando aire, buscando un sentido

Los segundos pasan y poco a poco sientes que puedes tomar el control de tu cuerpo

Pero en realidad no puedes!

No puedes quitarte de la cabeza lo que acabas de ver

Ese mensaje

Ese maldito mensaje que escribió Damian estaba dirigido hacia ti...

y te diste cuenta de eso porque reconociste tu propia letra

Tú escribiste la respuesta en la otra pagina y no te habías dado cuenta

No tenia sentido

Es por eso que te pusiste pálida de un momento a otro

Es por eso que ahora mismo todo te está dando vueltas y has empezado a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza sin razón alguna

Pero no tiene sentido

Es decir, en qué momento hubieras hecho eso

las preguntas comienzan a girar en tu mente mientras sigues intentando soportar el ataque de ansiedad que estas sufriendo

Pero ya no es solo ansiedad lo que sientes

La desesperación y el miedo se cuelan en un retorcido cúmulo de sensaciones que no puedes descifrar

"Pero es que no tiene sentido" gritas en tu mente mientras eres asfixiada por las emociones

Porque diablos hubieras escrito algo en un libro que ni recuerdas siquiera haberlo abierto

Y si fuera asi, y si lo hubieras hecho lo recordarías

"no tiene sentido" vuelves a repetirte

¿en serio no tiene sentido?

Pero entonces como explicas que efectivamente ese mensaje que escribió Damian en el libro es cierto

ese libro es tu favorito

¿en serio no tiene sentido?

Si no lo tiene, como explicarías que la respuesta en la siguiente hoja sea tu letra

"no tiene sentido"

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso ha sido todo muchas gracias

en fin eso ha sido todo haber y como creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo

todo esto se esta enredando cada vez mas gente

nos vemos =D


	7. CAP 6

Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo la conti

espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **VI.-MENSAJE**

* * *

Sientes como si estuvieras cayendo en el agua

Cayendo en un pozo de una manera lenta y tortuosa, hundiéndote en ese mar de preguntas que parecen devorarte

Abres los ojos volviendo a la realidad

-Ey rachel.-escuchas el saludo de Jaime

Ya te habías visto antes durante el entrenamiento de la mañana, también lo hiciste con chico bestia quien te preguntó preocupado si te encontrabas bien por lo sucedido ayer, lo único que le pudiste responder es que te sentiste un poco mal, aunque no parecía convencido no insistió sobre el tema

Ves como el moreno se abalanza hacia la play 4, parece que quiere entrenar un poco antes de enfrentarse a su rival

Devuelves el gesto con un simple "hola" mientras te remueves incomoda sentada en la despensa, fingiendo que has venido a tomar un poco de soda de la refri bar y a pasar el rato pero la verdadera razón por la que estás matando el tiempo aquí, es que estas esperando a Garfield y a los demás

Por lo tranquilo que fue el entrenamiento y que los temas de conversación fueran los usuales era fácil saber que el chico verde aun no había soltado la bomba, la supuesta noticia de que Damian había invitado a alguien a la torre sin que nadie lo sepa

Estas segura que si Gar hubiera comentado algo en la noche de ayer o durante los entrenamientos definitivamente seria el tema del día e incluso intentarían llamar al celular de Damian para molestarlo o saber más sobre el asunto

Aunque eso ultimo era difícil que sucediera

Ya habías escuchado antes a Richard cuando conversaba con Kory sobre el chico katana, que era imposible que contestara su móvil, incluso se preguntaban porque rayos lo tenía si nunca contestaba las llamadas o mensajes

Como sea

Esto era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía

Demasiado

El tiempo transcurre con lentitud mientras esperas paciente para ver las reacciones que tendrán al enterarse de esto, es probable que se lo tomen a broma

El primero en llegar es Richard que entra con su única intención de ir por una cerveza, el mayor te saluda con esa sonrisa fingida de siempre

Jaime al verlo entrar le ruega por ayuda, necesita un compañero con quien entrenar pero Dick lo rechaza aludiendo que sería un pésimo sparring

-pero tal vez Rachel pueda ser tu compañera de entrenamiento.-sugiere el Mayor mientras se sienta a un costado tuyo

No puedes evitar sentirte un poco incomoda por su cercanía

El hecho de que sepas que no confía en ti provoca que tengas que ser más cautelosa y precavida que de costumbre

-soy mala para los videojuegos.-contestas para anular cualquier posibilidad de aceptar esa invitación, aunque una parte de ti quisiera hacerlo solo para alejarte, sería la excusa perfecta para marcar una distancia

Pero prefieres no hacerlo

No le puedes dar ninguna señal

A nadie

Sobre todo porque esto acaba de ponerse muy extraño y necesitas encontrar explicaciones

Solo debes seguir fingiendo

Para Richard era inusual que te viera en el lobby, era muy extraño que no hubieras cogido algún libro, pero lo mas curioso era que no estuvieras en la zona del stand, asi que el hecho de que estés sentada a lado de la despensa mirando el juego de Jaime daba algunas sospechas

Por eso sería una buena idea de que fueras a jugar y alejarte de la mirada inquisitiva del mayor

Ya que no es precisamente la mejor sensación del mundo

-te cansaste de leer?.-es la primera pregunta que lanza para iniciar conversación mientras lo ves tronar sus dedos.-

-no, es solo que estoy descansando un poco la vista.-sueltas sin saber muy bien si es necesario que tengas que responder a la pregunta

Richard le da un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, para variar es la budweiser de siempre, su vista gira en torno hacia Jaime que está en un duelo titanico con la maquina totalmente concentrado

-no quisiera matar sus ilusiones pero es un poco dificil que le llegue a ganar a Garfield en ese tipo de juegos.-comenta negando con la cabeza.-tu qué crees Rachel; debería decirle la verdad?

Parpadeas un poco curiosa

-cómo es que sabes que nunca le ganaría.-sueltas confundida

No es que los conocieras tan bien como él para poder refutarlo pero decir nunca era un poco excesivo

-conozco a Garfield desde hace mucho tiempo, por los titanes han pasado muchos miembros y puedo decir que él es el segundo mejor en lo que a velocidad de reacción y coordinación visomotriz se refiere.-agrega.-es por eso que no acepto sus retos en los videojuegos, me daría una paliza y luego tendría motivos para que su ego se suba por las nubes

-manejas números y estadísticas de cada miembro no?.-sueltas intentando sonar casual.-eso quiere decir que tienes un reporte de cada uno de nosotros, ¿verdad?

La respuesta salta a la vista

Incluso lo sabias desde que Victor Stone grabó la entrevista que tuvieron

-Victor es quien tiene los reportes y maneja números.-responde de manera relajada, el principal motivo por el cual preguntaste era para ver la reacción que tendría, te sorprendes un poco al ver que su actuación es muy buena, no te ha dado ningún gesto diferente, al contrario lo hace muy bien

Pero eso aumenta tus sospechas sobre Richard y sus intenciones contigo

es extraño

es decir porque él es el único que desconfía de ti?

Porque también no lo hacen los demás?

O los otros miembros son tan buenos actuando que todavía no te has dado cuenta

¿Garfield sería tan bueno?

¿Garfield Logan?

"definitivamente no" sueltas convencida pero entonces si es asi debes tener la cabeza fría para descifrar algunas cosas que siguen en el aire como por ejemplo porque solamente Richard Grayson es quien todavía no está convencido para que formes parte del grupo

¿Por qué?

Que es lo que ve en ti que lo hace dudar

No es simple precaución, si así fuera los demás también tendrían esa misma postura

"Es Damian" como si se tratara de un golpe inesperado tu mente vuelve a susurrar ese nombre

"Claro, eso es" piensas asertiva

No puedes estar equivocada

El hecho de que Richard no confíe en ti es porque sabe algo que te involucra y eso mismo debe saberlo ese tal Damian Wayne

A lo mejor y no fue casual que te atacara ese primer dia

esto era muy extraño

Tal ves sabían algunas cosas que debía estar relacionado contigo

Nadie en su sano juicio ataca a otra persona sin razón

"Wayne debió tener un motivo"

Aun recuerdas como fue ese momento cuando corrió hacia ti, un ataque inesperadamente rápido, y aunque pudiste retroceder unos pasos él hubiera llegado a ti

Incluso Kory que estaba más cerca no pudo hacer nada, porque no se lo veía venir

Pero fue Richard quien se anticipó a lo que ocurriría, como si pudiera ver el futuro

Eso era posible?

Claro que no

Ahora que lo piensas bien, todo sucedió como si Grayson supiera que Damián te atacaría, su anticipación fue necesaria para que lo detuviera a tiempo

¿Coincidencia?

"no"

"son ellos dos" susurras en tu mente mientras miras de reojo a uno de tus sospechosos tomando cerveza

Te quedas en silencio fingiendo que estás atenta a la tele donde Jaime siguejugando ese estúpido juego, lo bueno es que has logrado unir dos piezas de este extraño rompecabezas donde tú también eres una parte pero faltaban otras más por encajar y descubrir

No estás tan segura que Richard sepa todo lo que sucede

Pero tu intuición te grita que sí y casi siempre has tenido la razón

-te veo muy callada, es como si no te hubiera gustado saber que estudiamos el perfil de cada miembro de los titanes.-dice tranquilo pero sin dejar de observarte

Niegas con la cabeza

-no, supongo que es normal que hagan eso, además ya me lo imaginaba desde que me di cuenta que Victor grababa la entrevista que teníamos.-añades

-oh ya veo, eres muy analítica.-suelta como si fuera un cumplido.-inteligente y bonita, la perfecta combinación para que cualquier chico pierde la cabeza.-

Parpadeas sorprendida

A que venía ese comentario tan repentino

No sabes que decir

Definitivamente no lo esperabas

-ahm...gracias?.-respondes un tanto dudosa porque no estas segura si es un cumplido lo que te acaba de decir

Pero con qué intención lo hacia

-no es un cumplido.-responde como si te leyera la mente, intentas no mostrarte sorprendida pero no lo puedes evitar.-ya sabes, no es cumplido si en verdad, seguro debes tener novio.-

"maldición"

Tampoco puedes evitar que tus mejillas se tiñan de un leve color rojo

Recién te das cuenta de sus intenciones

El muy astuto ha llevado la conversación a un punto desconocido para ti

Solo para estudiar tus reacciones

Tomas un poco de aire para recuperar la compostura, fingiendo que vuelves a prestar atención al juego de Jaime

Dios como se nota que estos temas no son tu fuerte

-no, no lo tengo.-sueltas despreocupada, recuperando el tono regular de tu voz.-no es una prioridad.-eres sincera

Ademas que no te atraía tener ese tipo de relaciones, es decir si el simple hecho de crear lazos de amistad no te interesaban para nada, mucho menos seria lo otro

-mmm también eres ruda y fría.-suelta con un dejo divertido como si estuviera disfrutando esto.-y seguramente también complicada, sabes si no estuviera con Kory tal vez podríamos...-

"que carajos estoy escuchando" sueltas en tus pensamientos

Era en serio o una broma

De nuevo quiere ponerte incomoda

Claro

Esa debe ser su intención

-ok, no necesito tanta información.-sueltas un poco molesta, lo suficiente como para que le hagas saber que no te está gustando hacia dónde conduce la conversacion

-ouch, rechazado antes de tiempo.-quieres decirle que se calle pero sigue-ok no me mires asi, ya me detengo, bueno como advertencia debo decirte que te cuides de Jaime y Garfield, a diferencia de mí, ellos si podrían acercarse con esas intenciones.-

"Claro que podrían"

Pero no se los recomendarías, a menos que quisieran perder una de sus extremidades

Suspiras levemente intentando controlarte, el muy astuto ha sido lo suficientemente bueno como para ponerte a la defensiva hablando de un tema tan estúpido e irrelevante

No puedes dejarlo así

Es hora de demostrarle que no fue un cumplido lo que dijo

Realmente eres inteligente y ahora le enseñaras que si

-y que tal Damian?.-sueltas inesperadamente.-porque no lo incluiste en la lista junto con los otros dos.-añades casual

El contraataque tiene el efecto deseado

Por primera vez el semblante seguro que tenía puesto en su rostro se le acaba de esfumar

Solo necesitabas nombrar a su amigo para hacerlo tropezar

-ah b... bueno.-no sabe que decir

-o tal vez no lo has incluido porque tiene novia.-comentas en señal de ataque.- o tal vez porque no le caigo bien, es decir ya sabes lo que ocurrió el primer día con el chico de la katana

Otro certero golpe

Ahora es él quien no parece estar cómodo y es fácil darse cuenta porque

Lo acabas de comprobar

"ellos dos saben algo" vuelves a repetir en tu mente

-n...no tiene novia, al menos no que yo sepa.-responde un poco más calmado y volviendo a sonreír divertido.-él es muy reservado en esos temas, bueno en casi todos pero supongo que tendriamos que agregarlo a la lista también, claro siempre y cuando no esté comprometido.-

"que buena respuesta"

Asientes con una sonrisa

Los minutos vuelven a pasar esta vez en silencio, después de la peculiar conversación Dick ya no ha vuelto a iniciar otra, se ha puesto a molestar a Jaime desde su sitio

Momentos después hace su aparición quien querías ver

Chico bestia entra saludando a todo el mundo emocionado y sabes la razon

En cualquier momento lo dirá

-oigan muchachos a que no saben la última.-exclama emocionado por la noticia que esta a punto de dar, Richard y Jaime no le ponen atención ya que la mayoría de veces que ha dicho eso no era nada importante, ya había pasado antes como cuando dijo que había llegado a los 2 millones de seguidores en las redes sociales.-ok no me ignoraran después de que escuchen esto.-se detiene para tomar aire y y un poco de impulso.-Damian tiene novia!

Y tenías razón

Esas 3 palabras juntas fueron suficientes para sacar de cuadro tanto a Richard que casi escupió su bebida

Por otra parte Jaime había pausado el juego antes de lanzar gritar un"que"

-en serio?.-el moreno no podía creerlo

Y por como se muestra el rostro de Richard te das cuenta que él tampoco lo cree

-así es chicos, el muy astuto lo ha mantenido en secreto pero ya ha sido descubierto.-antes de que le exigieran pruebas dio un paso hacia adelante mostrando la evidencia.-este libro es un regalo que le hizo a la chica, mmm el pobre esta tan enamorado que le puso una dedicatoria.-

-no lo creo.-exclama Jaime mientras le quita de sus manos para comprobar si es cierto

El moreno lee en voz alta con un tono de incredulidad que se refleja tambien en el rostro del mayor

Al parecer que Damian tuviera ese tipo de detalles era algo imposible

-no puede ser.-suelta Jaime comprobando efectivamente que si es su letra.-vaya pero como es que lo hizo y a quien

-chicos no saquen conclusiones apresuradas.-expresa Richard con la intención de calmar a la gente.-es solo un regalo con un mensaje de agradecimiento, no es de amor.-señala después de haber escuchado de que iba

Si uno se ponía a analizar un poco, efectivamente no había ninguna palabra de amor o que haga suponer que existía ese tipo de afecto

Ni en lo que había escrito Damian ni tampoco en la respuesta de la siguiente pagina

-cierto, no es de amor.-comentas apoyando a Grayson.-ademas creo que pensar que quien escribió la respuesta es su novia es algo apresurado.-por supuesto que si.-incluso no sabemos, capaz ni se trata de una mujer.-añades

Ves como chico bestia arruga el ceño

-te refieres a que Damian es gay?.-

"¿Qué?"

-ahm creo que no me entendiste.-respondes ante la carcajada que lanza Richard por el comentario del verde

-jaja bueno supongo que es una posibilidad, ya saben caras vemos corazones no sabemos.-es lo que dice Grayson mientras sigue con el ataque de risa.-jaja, dios pero en serio Rachel tiene razón como sabes que es una chica quien le responde

-es más que obvio.-argumenta.-cual sería otra razón por la cual no nos hubiera dicho nada

ese argumento sin duda carecía de solidez

Incluso Jaime de lo que estaba convencido ahora empezaba a dudar

Por su parte Richard curioso se levanta y de un ágil movimiento le quita al moreno el libro para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos

-gracias por regalarme a Titus, sé que es tu libro favorito, también es uno de los que más aprecio en mi colección, ahora es tuyo y espero que te guste.-lee lo que está escrito en voz alta y se queda unos momentos en silencio con una mueca burlona.-si...si es su letra, mmm y a que creen que que se refieran con Titus.-lanza una de las tantas preguntas que tenías en tu cabeza desde ayer

No

No tienes ni puta idea

Pero si has escuchado ese nombre antes

Te es familiar

Jaime dice que a lo mejor es una referencia a un peluche o algún regalo de algodón

Por tu parte no puedes evitar ladear la mirada

"a los peluches se les pone nombres?" te preguntas respondiéndote casi de inmediato que no, que es estúpido pero bueno no podías estar tan segura ya que nunca te han regalado uno pero si tuvieras uno definitivamente no le pondrías un nombre por más bonito que fuese

Los chicos inician una discusión sobre el tema, Chico bestia también concuerda a que seguramente debía tratarse de un muñeco de felpa algo asi como un oso de peluche, por su parte Richard no lo tenía muy claro

-tu qué opinas Rachel.-pregunta queriendo saber qué es lo que estás pensando

Tratas de mantener la calma mientras sientes la mirada de todos

Como si tu opinión en estos temas fuera muy importante

-no creo que alguien le ponga Titus a un oso de peluche.-sueltas en un tono de broma.-pero quien sabe, no conozco a Damian, me suena más natural que fuera a una mascota.-añades intentando sonar lógica.-ese nombre sería perfecto para un perro...mmm yo le llamaría así si tuviera uno

 _-_ Gracias...y gracias por cuidar tan bien de Titus.-Richard lee la respuesta a la dedicatoria mientras sus ojos se fijan en atención en las palabras.-es verdad, si fuera una mascota los mensajes tendrían más sentido.-concluye mientras levanta el rostro y esos ojos azules te observan de una manera muy extraña.-bueno hasta no estar seguros de nada es preferible guardar el secreto.-advierte a los chicos

-ja como que no, es la oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo.-

-ok vas solo por tu cuenta, porque la única forma de que te hayas enterado de su secretito es que hayas tenido que abrir su libro.-lanza explicándole el motivo.-entonces cuando llegue a la conclusión de que seguro tomaste sus cosas sin permiso te matará.-

-oh eso es cierto.-secunda Jaime entrando en razón.-además no sabemos si es su novia, es decir los mensajes son muy raros y ambiguos, prefiero no tener problemas con Damian

-oh vamos chicos se van a acobardar?.-Garfield no lo puede creer

-ok como sea no me metan en esto.-dice Richard fingiendo temor.-solo diré que no vi ni escuche nada.-

-yo tampoco.-el moreno se une a la moción

Por su parte Garfield no puede creer lo cobardes que son

Al final Gar también desiste al no recibir apoyo devuelve el libro a su lugar desistiendo de la idea, al menos hasta no estar completamente seguro

Es lo más sensato

Después de dejar el tema de lado Jaime y Garfield son los primeros en retirarse, al parecer el moreno ha conseguido una cita ya que es fin de semana y tiene que aprovecharlo

Él que se queda en el lobby es Richard mientras vuelve de curioso hacia el estante a sacar el libro para echarle de nuevo un vistazo

Lo mejor sería que también te retiraras a tu habitación a ordenar un poco las ideas

-Oye Rachel.-su llamado hace que detengas tus pasos antes de llegar a la salida.- antes de que te vayas me gustaría preguntarte algo.-

No puedes evitar pensar que es lo que pueda querer ahora

-claro.-dices permisiva

-me preguntaba desde cuando eres la novia de mi amigo.-

"¿Qué?"

-perdón.-crees que acabas de escuchar mal la pregunta.-no entiendo de que hablas.-dices sincera con un dejo de confusión

-desde cuando eres la novia de Damian.-vuelve a preguntar

No puedes creerlo

Que idioteces está hablando

Estas a punto de responder hasta que te das cuenta

Abres los ojos de sobremanera

-es tu letra cierto?.-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.-no lo niegues, en serio no lo hagas.-advierte con una expresión totalmente seria

-si tienes razon, es mi letra.-expresas escueta, no es que tuvieras motivos para mentir ya que estas tan perdida de la extraña situación que no sabes que hacer.-

-ok explícame todo.-

"explicar que"

-es mi letra pero yo no lo escribí.-dices convencida.-ni tampoco entiendo el mensaje, en serio no tengo idea de que sucede

-estas mintiendo.-acusa.-vamos ya has sido descubierta, deja el teatro

-ok dime que ganaría escribiendo un mensaje sin sentido en uno de los libros de un chico que no conozco.-no puedes evitar el tono molesto de tu voz.-que es lo que estas suponiendo, ¿piensas que soy una espía o algo asi?

-no tengo idea de lo que eres, por eso quería que me lo aclares.-

Retrocedes unos pasos intentando controlarte

Pero se está siendo difícil

La mirada hostil de Richard te pone tensa

Instintivamente tus sentidos se agudizan en cualquier momento esto puede terminar de la peor manera

-yo no he hecho nada malo, pero puede que esté pensando en hacerlo.-respondes amenazadoramente.-

-dices que es tu letra pero no lo escribiste?.-

-no estoy mintiendo.-siseas sintiendo como la ira y el enojo empieza a consumirte, estás perdiendo el control de tus emociones.-algo muy extraño sucede y estoy segura que ustedes dos tienen algo que ver

-a quienes te refieres.-

-tú y Damián.-acusas

Grayson no se muestra convencido de tus palabras

-es mi letra pero no lo escribí.-vuelves a repetir totalmente segura de tus palabras.-cual seria el sentido si hiciera eso, además no entiendo los mensajes así que porque mejor no le preguntas a Damian si también está su letra y es su libro...

-yo solo quiero saber que significa lo que escribiste.-

algo no cuadra aquí si Richard realmente quisiera saber se lo preguntaría primero a Damian y no a ti

seria mas facil

No puedes dejar pasar ese detalle

y entonces la respuesta aparece en tu mente casi de golpe

-Damián tampoco lo sabe verdad?.-concluyes antes las señales.-no sabe lo que escribió ni mucho menos lo que significa.-dices encajando las piezas

Cual sería otra razón si no

Richard desvía la mirada mientras asiente con la cabeza levemente como dando crédito a la manera en que has leído la situación

Incluso parece sorprendido

No se lo esperaba

O quizás si

-bonita e inteligente.-vuelve a repetir entre susurros.-esa simple combinación me hace pensar que eres peligrosa, así que no me puedo fiar de tus palabras pero de todas formas te lo vuelvo a preguntar, que significa el mensaje...ya que estoy pensando que ustedes dos se conocen desde antes.-

-en serio no sé qué es lo que sucede y no entiendo porque es mi letra la que aparece en el libro.-respondes.-y no, no conozco a Damian, nunca antes lo había visto en mi vida.-eres sincera

-si también lo he escuchado decir lo mismo de ti.-señala un tanto divertido como para cortar la tensión y seriedad del momento.- mmm y que hay de los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres.-suelta un poco más calmado.-solo por curiosidad es realmente tú libro favorito?

Asientes levemente

-si, es el que más me gusta.-al igual como lo corrobora el mensaje

-entonces lo que escribió Damian era para ti no?.-se detiene unos segundos buscando las palabras adecuadas.-y tú le respondiste agradeciendo su particular gesto.-

Eso no tenía sentido porque en primer lugar nunca tomaste ese libro antes

-yo no escribí nada, no conozco a Damian y sé que el tampoco me conoce.-dices a la defensiva

pero en realidad no sabes que hacer todo esto es muy confuso

Desde ayer has intentado buscar una explicación coherente pero no pudiste llegar a ningún lugar

fue por ese motivo que apenas y dormiste un par de horas

-ok estoy un poco perdido y no tengo idea de si me estás diciendo la verdad o solo quieres engañarme.-expresa con recelo.-y es extraño que hables por él.-qué diablos quiere decir.-yo creo que si te conoce

-¿qué?.-eso sonaba estupido

-no creo que haya sido casualidad que justo el día que vinieras a la torre Damian le preguntara por ti a chico bestia

así que también sabia del extraño comportamiento del chico Katana aquel dia

-si; Garfield me comentó algo de eso.-sueltas haciendo memoria

-¿en serio? ...dios ese idiota.-exclama tomándose el rostro como si esa información debía mantenerse en secreto.-como sea, no se te hizo raro?, es decir, el chico que supuestamente no conoces preguntó por ti...pregunto si te encontrabas bien.-

Claro que era extraño

-pero Garfield también me dijo que Damián no recordaba haberlo mencionado después.-atacas volviendo a memorizar los sucesos .-

-y sabes lo que eso significa?.-niegas, como podrías saber.-te acaba de suceder lo mismo que a mi amigo.-que?.-seguramente no te diste cuenta pero estoy convencido de que escribiste la respuesta solo que no lo recuerdas

"imposible"

-no, de ninguna manera.-

-ok entonces quieres comprobarlo.-pregunta mientras se da la vuelta y pasa por un costado tuyo

Te hace un ademan de que lo sigas

Te detienes unos momentos al ver el lugar, es la sala de control de la torre donde se monitoreo todo los dispositivos electrónicos y digitales

-en los espacios comunes tenemos cámaras de seguridad que graban las 24 horas.-señala al mostrarme la pantalla grande donde se dividen en un sinfín de imágenes, cada una de un espacio específico de la torre.-vamos a ver si tengo razón o no.-dice mientras se sienta en el monitor a comenzar la búsqueda

Empieza a visualizar los registros de las imágenes desde el primer día en que te asignaron como miembro oficial

Estudian los registros especialmente detenían el acelerado de la cinta cuando se te veía entrar al lobby comun

En los primero días no había nada raro, lo bueno era que la cámara te enfocaba desde una posición que podía verse perfectamente que libro sostenías y solo bastaba con hacer zoom para corroborarlo

Si mal no recuerdas solo entrabas al descanso para escoger la lectura que llevarías a tu habitación

Repasan los primeros 10 dias y todo normal

Empiezas a creer que tienes la razón hasta que...

El registro del martes se enciende en la misma hora de siempre, para variar en esta ocasión se puede ver al costado que Garfield y Jaime también se encuentran en el lugar jugando en la mesa de pin pong al fondo

ves como tu movimiento es el de siempre, vas hacia el estante y te quedas unos minutos buscando cual sería tu preferido esta vez

Por el color de la portada que se muestra y la posición donde se encontraba te das cuenta que el libro es el Heriddae, libro que efectivamente tomaste ese día sin embargo algo sucede en el video, y es que pareces levantar la vista sin razón alguna,y te quedas observando aquello que ha llamado tu atención

No puedes creer lo que estás viendo

eso no pasó

Lo recordarías

Claro que lo harías

"mierda esto no es cierto"

Sientes que todo tu cuerpo empieza a temblar y vuelves a ponerte pálida mientras sigues viendo la grabación, por unos instantes desapareces del rango de la cámara y vuelves con un objeto entre tus dedos...un pequeño lapicero...

-no puede ser.-no recuerdas nada de esto

-tú lo escribiste.-expresa Richard mientras las imágenes muestran cómo irrefutablemente lo haces.-en serio no lo recuerdas?.-pregunta

Niegas con la cabeza

-y...yo no...no recuerdo haber hecho eso.-susurras.-lo juro

Miras con desesperación a Richard que parece un poco mas cauto e inexpresivo que antes

-no lo recuerdas?.-vuelve a preguntar y ante tu silencio el lo toma como una respuesta negativa, en realidad estas tan impactada que no eres capaz de hablar.-creo que te sucede lo mismo que a Damian...

"¿Qué?" y que se supone que significaba eso

-de alguna manera creo que él te conoce y es posible que tú también.-sentencia mientras comienzas a sentir el mismo ataque de ansiedad y pánico que tuviste y para empeorar todo, tu mente vuelve a susurrar ese nombre que desde ayer no has podido quitarte de la cabeza

"Damian Wayne"

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso ha sido todo

espero y les haya gustado =D


	8. CAP 7

holas

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **VII.-PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

* * *

¿Qué tan difícil es asimilar los problemas?

Algunas personas lo pueden hacer mejor que otras

Es necesario mantener la calma y tener la mente fría pero no es algo que sea fácil de aprender, pero normalmente puedes hacerlo, no te es tan difícil porque a diferencia de los simples humanos la habilidad que tienes gracias a la sangre oscura que posee tu cuerpo te permite tener cierta ventaja

Ademas debido a las experiencias personales que has sufrido durante casi toda tu vida has adquirido la capacidad de manejarte en cualquier circunstancia

No importaba que el escenario fuera totalmente adverso o increíblemente inesperado

Sin embargo la situación de ahora parece haberte sobrepasado

Y no es para menos

es decir, que rayos se supone que está sucediendo

Hace apenas unos pocos minutos fuiste testigo de como escribías en el libro de Damian un extraño mensaje que no recuerdas y mucho menos tienes idea de su significado

Si no te hubieras visto en las cámaras de seguridad haciendo eso, definitivamente no lo creerías

hay demasiadas preguntas por responder

Que diablos te pasó

Todo esto es muy extraño

Era como si hubieras entrado en una especie de trance

¿Estuviste siendo manipulada sin darte cuenta?

O ese trance era producto de una hipnosis?

Quizas algún tipo de control mental?

Las posibilidades podían ser infinitas como para saberlo de inmediato

-a Damián le ocurre lo mismo?.- susurras con la voz temblorosa, has necesitado de un tiempo para poder controlar el ataque de ansiedad que casi vuelve a consumirte.-desde cuando

Richard se sienta sobre el escritorio en su típica pose con la rodilla levantada y apoyando el codo derecho sobre la mesa, recargando la cabeza sobre sus manos, como si estuviera aburrido pero en realidad se nota preocupado y es fácil darse cuenta que no le está gustando compartir este tipo de información contigo,

Lamentablemente no tiene alternativa; ademas seguro quiere seguir viendo tus reacciones para obtener alguna señal que le confirme sus posibles sospechas

-desde el día que llegaste.-contesta pero eso ya lo sabias

-estas seguro que no fue antes?.-preguntas recuperando ese tono frio de tu voz.-

-no lo sé, quizás sí, es decir pudo haber tenido un ataque de amnesia pero si no hubo nadie que lo presenciara no tengo forma de saberlo.-tenía razón

-y que fue lo que les llevó a pensar que yo podría estar detrás de todo esto, no creo que mencionar mi nombre haya sido razón suficiente no?.-preguntas intentando obtener la mayor información posible

Richard vuelve a enfocar sus ojos en ti de una manera intensa

No era necesario que dijera una palabra, ese simple gesto decía lo que querías escuchar

-estas en lo correcto.-responde con una seriedad casi impropia de él.-pero eso ya deberías saberlo no?.-parece dudar de seguir hablando el tema

"extraño"

Si Grayson no confiara en ti, no te estaría diciendo nada de esto y no hubiera mencionado que reconoció tu letra en el mensaje, ni tampoco te hubiera mostrado las grabaciones

entonces ¿porque lo hacia tan de repente?

Solo podía haber dos alternativas a esa pregunta

La primera era que ya no eras una sospechosa

La segunda opción te decía que aun tienes dudas pero como ya no tiene opciones no le queda de otra

seguramente quiere sacarte informacion

información que quisieras tener pero no

-no, no tengo idea.-respondes desviando la mirada a un punto muerto, de nuevo ese maldito nombre acaba de aparecer en tu mente y no puedes bloquearlo.-sus movimientos han sido muy predecibles y lógicos, es muy fácil saber que Damian no se fue por una misión de encargo.-Grayson arruga el ceño dándote la razón sin querer.-seguro fue a buscar respuestas.-finalizas como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Y tienes razón

Con esas simples palabras has dejado a Richard muy impresionado

Aunque lo disimule se le nota en el rostro

-Victor tenía razón, eres una buena adición al equipo.-expresa con ese tono halagador que estas empezando a odiar.-no te preocupes Rachel, creo que has estado pensando todo este tiempo que no confiaba en ti pero en realidad si lo he hecho.-

Ahora eres tu quien se encuentra sorprendida

No esperabas escuchar eso

"vaya"

-te diste cuenta que yo...-no puedes terminar la frase porque rápidamente te dice que si con un leve asentimiento.-cielos, creo que te he subestimado

-es cierto que Damian me advirtió que te echara un ojo encima pero seguí mi intuición.-asiente con el semblante relajado.-siempre pensé que no tenias nada que ver en esto

Y eso debía ser bueno?

debías creer sus palabras?

Bien podía estar engañándote de nuevo

Es decir todo este tiempo había actuado tan bien que hizo que estuvieras poniéndote a la defensiva y el idiota siempre estuvo un paso por delante de ti

Siempre con la ventaja haciéndote creer que eras tú quien la tenía

"maldición"

Si realmente fueras la mala y responsable de esto definitivamente te verías patética ahora mismo

Felizmente para tu ego no era así y lo único que quieres ahora es tener respuestas

-yo no hice nada, en realidad no me importa si me crees o no.-eso ya no importaba, además de que no era el asunto.-hay demasiadas preguntas en el aire como por ejemplo porque solo yo y Damian tuvimos ese mismo trance, porque escribimos un mensaje en ese libro y no recordamos haberlo hecho, acaso estamos enfermos o algo así?

o claro que si, también se cercioraron que Damian había escrito el primer mensaje en el libro, precisamente lo había hecho ese mismo día en que viniste por primera vez a la torre, unas horas antes para ser mas exactos

Y comprobarlo por las grabaciones de seguridad solo ha provocado que todo esto se vuelva mas bizarro y tenebroso

-sé muy poco, estoy seguro que no es un virus, ni mucho menos algún agente químico externo.-en tu lista no estaba precisamente que fuera algo así pero de todas formas era bueno descartarlo.-mmm no es algo físico...es por eso que Damian y yo pensamos a primera que podría tratarse de un hechizo, maldición o algo relacionado con la magia

-y como lo relacionaron con la magia también lo relacionaron conmigo y sospecharon de mi.-era un camino lógico que no podías culpar que tomaran.-no es una maldición, ni tampoco un hechizo.-sueltas de inmediato.-conozco las artes oscuras y para hacer maldiciones se necesitan cumplir ciertos requisitos y condiciones sobre la persona a quien quieras lanzarla, no es algo tan sencillo de hacer no importa que tan experto seas.-la magia era tu especialidad y definitivamente lo descartabas,-además si fuera una maldición lo sabría.-finalizas convencida de tus propias palabras

Richard se mueve un poco más relajado

Que estés compartiendo esa información era una buena señal

-ok aun asi mientras no estemos seguros no podemos desechar las posibilidades.-sostiene metódico.-bueno necesito que compartas información asi que preguntaré lo siguiente y espero no te molestes...¿sentiste algo cuando viste por primera vez a Damian?.-

La pregunta te descuadra un poco

Parpadeas entendiendo el motivo

-Asi que Damián si sintió algo cuando me vio.-sueltas pensativa.-eso explica porque segundos después me atacó.-ahora todo cuadraba mejor.-en ¿verdad quería matarme?.-

-responde a la mía primero.-dice, resoplas incomoda y asientes negativamente haciéndole saber que no, que no sentiste nada raro cuando lo viste aquella vez.-correcto, en cuanto a tu pregunta si quiso matarte ya que no soportó estar cerca de ti , tampoco pudo describir muy bien porque lo hizo o cual fueron los motivos que lo impulsaron...su ataque iba a ser mortal, felizmente lo detuve a tiempo

"¿no puede estar cerca de mi?"

-así que por ese motivo se fue.-poco a poco comienzas a engranar los hechos.-Damián no puede estar cerca de mi porque despierto su instinto asesino.-susurras asertiva

Habías escuchado casos similares antes, donde el individuo afectado no se daba cuenta de sus actos ni lo que hacía, era un tipo de control mental tan sutil que permitía manejar a la victima aun cuando está se encontraba consciente de sus actos

control tipo psi, así lo denominan y no era algo que un simple mentalista o psíquico pudiera hacer

Quien estuviera detrás de las sombras manejando los hilos debía ser alguien muy poderoso

Para realizar el "psi control" se necesitaba de dos personajes principales

la victima y el objetivo

la victima era la persona a quien se manipulaba para que siguiera las ordenes sin que se diera cuenta

y el objetivo era la persona a quien la victima debía asesinar para liberarse del control psionico

Cuando la victima se encontraba cerca del objetivo el instinto asesino del primero se despertaba para poder cumplir con su misión, haciéndole perder la razón y acabando con su cordura de ser necesario

"control psi?"

seria eso?

si fuera así en este escenario Damian era la victima y tú el objetivo

Sin embargo había unos detalles que no podías dejar pasar

es decir realmente serias el objetivo?...pero si al igual que Damian habías presentado el mismo extraño síntoma de amnesia..

...Podría ser que también fueras la victima?

difícil responder con las pocas señales que tienes

-lo que les esta pasando no es algo que se pueda explicar de manera científica o lógica así que esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a descifrarlo, eres una hechicera después de todo, creí que podrías haber visto casos similares.-comenta Grayson

no

Todo era nuevo para ti

y lo peor de todo es que esto podía ser mas delicado de lo que creías ya que era posible que también estuvieras bajo los efectos del control psi

Sin embargo aun es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones

Ademas no tienes de que preocuparte ya que eres mitad demonio

y los demonios pueden controlar sus instintos a voluntad y en caso de que estuvieras bajo los efectos del Psi mental no tendrías inconvenientes en bloquear los deseos asesinos que quisieran controlarte

Los demonios no pueden caer en ningún tipo de control, ni mental ni de hechizos

sea quien sea que estuviera detrás de este asunto para su mala suerte no sabia ese detalle tan importante sobre ti, pero había que admitir que se trataba de alguien muy fuerte ya que no has podido bloquear el nombre de tu objetivo...Damian Wayne...ese maldito nombre ha estado rondando en tu cabeza desde ayer

la entidad ha sido tan fuerte que ha logrado filtrar el nombre del chico de la Katana de tus bloqueos mentales y ha contaminado tus pensamientos

Sin embargo los instintos y los pensamientos eran cuestiones muy diferentes, que tus pensamientos puedan ser contaminados era una posibilidad plausible, ademas es por eso que practicas la meditación desde que eras una niña, para fortalecer esa debilidad

tus pensamientos si son vulnerables

Pero tus instintos no

En eso si tienes el control total

Ahora es cuando debías estar agradecida de ser mitad demonio ya que podía tener sus ventajas

...

Escuchas la conversación de los chicos con aburrimiento

No han podido disimular la emoción ni un poco pero no es para menos ya que es la primera vez que Richard les ha prestado su auto para que lo puedan manejar

Quien está al volante es Jaime por ser el mayor, esa fue la mera excusa que uso Dick para elegir quien conduciría aunque la verdadera razón saltaba a la vista

A manos de Garfield no dudaría ni 10 minutos en la pista

lo curioso de este asunto es que el vehículo tuviera nombre de una mujer, ahora es cuando la idea de que los peluches pudieran tener uno te parecía menos descabellada

"Bell" así llamaba Richard a su Mclaren, una spider 650S color gris, un vehículo que pertenecía a la colección de los Wayne, no estabas muy segura pero habías escuchado que fue un regalo de cumpleaños de la familia

Por la forma y modelo era claro que debía ser muy costoso así que más le valía a Jaime no rasparlo

Suspiras mientras sigues escuchando a Garfield como debían aprovechar a Bell para recorrer la ciudad e impresionar a las chicas o ir a la fiesta de Steve para verlo morir de envidia

-a mí no me impresionaría.-comentas un tanto indiferente

-en serio Rachel?.-por el tono de voz del moreno es fácil darse cuenta que duda de tus palabras.-es una spider, lugar por donde pasemos las chicas se quedarían viendo impresionadas y esperarían ansiosas por saber quiénes son los galanes que van dentro del auto

Seria verdad?

Ladeas la mirada y es que no podías contradecirlo

A lo mejor y si sucedía como decían

-pero sería un punto en contra que esperaran a verlos.-dices asertiva.-se llevarían una decepción al final.-añades a modo de broma

-ouch que dura estas hoy.-responde entre risas.-pero déjame decirte que estas equivocada, tú que piensas amigo

-te apoyo viejo, las chicas se morirán al vernos.-asevera Garfield totalmente convencido.-ademas soy un personaje mediático, casi una estrella, cuando me vean bajar de esta belleza caerán rendidas a mis pies

Contradictoriamente a lo que podrías decir, chico bestia tenía razón, él era el único integrante de los titanes que su identidad era de dominio público, estrella en Instagram y las otras redes sociales con miles de fans y seguidores

Claro que el hecho de que tuviera la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier animal ayudaba a fomentar esa popularidad

-no quiero desilusionarlos así que mejor no diré nada.-se ven tan contentos pensando que podrían impresionar a las chicas asi que... .-

-mmm esto me huele a apuesta?.-desvías la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.-en serio Rachel quieres apostar?.-vuelve a preguntar

Se suponía que era una provocación?

No es que te gustara caer tan fácil pero sabes que ganarías

-bueno tal vez en otra ocasión, ya sabes cuando Richard te lo preste para una de tus salidas.-señalas aceptando.-y si de verdad quieres tener su confianza lo mejor será que lo dejes sin ningún rasguño y que lo devuelvas lo más rápido posible.-aseveras

-mmm si creo que tienes razón.-la mirada de Garfield es de no creer?

-¿qué?, eso quiere decir que no vamos a pasear un rato?, oh vamos viejo.-exclama incrédulo.-no volveremos a tener otra oportunidad, Dick no volverá a prestarnos a Bell, hay que aprovecharlo de una vez

-al contrario.-interrumpes.-esta es la oportunidad de demostrar que pueden ser responsables y ganarse su confianza.-era extraño que mencionaras esa palabra sobretodo después de lo que había pasado entre tú y Richard.-hagan las cosas bien ahora y seguramente les cederá el carro para el próximo fin de semana para salir a divertirnos

era simple lógica

Jaime ya parece estar convencido y aunque Chico bestia aun se muestra reacio porque realmente se muere por pasear con Bell no tiene opcion

al parecer la cita doble que tuvieron hace un par de horas duró muy poco tiempo para su gusto

para el verde una salida al cine de casi dos horas no era suficiente para amenizar lo que sería un fin de semana

Sin embargo por el momento debía ser suficiente

Estabas segura que si hacían las cosas bien les prestaría la spider para otra ocasión

Ahora debían cumplir con su trabajo y acatar la orden de Richard de ir hacia la casa de Victor Stone sin desviarse del camino

Victor más conocido como Ciborg era un ex miembro de los titanes y ahora trabajaba para la agencia de seguridad del estado, así también cumplía la labor de utilizar la base de datos del gobierno para filtrar información de inteligencia hacia las diversas organizaciones que se dedicaban a mantener el orden en las principales ciudades

Organizaciones en los cuales estaba incluido la de ustedes

El auto se detiene entrando a un pequeño estacionamiento, unos minutos antes un porton eléctrico se había abierto para que pudieran pasar, no hubo ningún problema con el señor de seguridad de nombre Mijael que le bastó reconocer el rostro de los chicos para que siguieran el camino

Eres la primera en bajar del auto

Por cómo se mostraban los muchachos el trabajo de encomienda a la residencia de Ciborg era más común de lo que creías

La casa tenía una fachada con un estilo clásico, un tanto gris para tu gusto pero esa combinación de colores le daba elegancia que se complementaba con la pequeña área verde que hacia de entrada hacia el portón

-ey Victor ábrenos somos nosotros.-exclama Garfield a través del intercomunicador

Al principio nadie responde así que vuelven a insistir

-vaya sorpresa.-reconoces la voz que sale del aparato.-que hacen tan tarde por aquí chicos.-

-tenemos una encomienda que hemos venido a darte de parte de Dick.-intercede Jaime levantado a la cámara de seguridad .-aquí está.-muestra a la lente el folder oscuro que llevaba entre sus manos

-pensé que lo tendría listo para mañana, esas si son buenas noticias.-responde efusivo.-pasen y suban a la oficina.-después de decir esas palabras el portón hace un ruido seco y segundos después se abre de lado desbloqueando la cerradura automática

El lugar es la típica casa de alguien que tiene poder y dinero, todo parece de lujo, no solo la forma arquitectónica sino también las paredes adornadas con cuadros de distinto tipo, habían pinturas un tanto curiosas pero mas resaltaban los paisajes

Jaime es quien los guía hacia el segundo piso donde seguramente debería estar la oficina

-hey muchachos que sorpresa.-saluda Victor quien los recibe sentado detrás del escritorio.-realmente no los esperaba.-añade para excusar el desorden que había en el estudio

En las otras mesas estaban desperdigados planos y tenia muchos papeles amontonados en el suelo

Por tu parte te quedas un poco atrás que el resto viendo con detenimiento unas fotos colgadas en la pared, nada llamativo

-el trabajo debe ser muy duro.-expresa Garfield echando un vistazo alrededor.-no creo que te paguen lo suficiente.-dice viendo con curiosidad algunos papeles y documentos

-bueno a lo que venimos.-Jaime le hace entrega del folder

Victor lo recibe mientras le echa una breve hojeada a los papeles pero sobretodo a la memoria adjunta que se encontraba dentro del forro

-perfecto.-suelta agradeciéndoles.-vaya este día estoy recibiendo más visitas de lo que estoy acostumbrado.-señala.-primero Damian y ahora ustedes.-añade volviendo a su lugar.-

¿Qué?

¿Habías escuchado bien?

-wow espera Damián estuvo aquí?.-Garfield es el primero en preguntar

-sigue aquí.-corrige con una voz un tanto seria.-si, parece que está buscando a alguien muy difícil de seguir el rastro.-señala mostrando una mueca que hacía notar que la persona en cuestión no sería fácil de ubicar.-así que ha venido por ayuda

¿Que deberías hacer?

es probable que si se encuentre cerca sus instintos asesinos se activen por tu culpa

Seria una buena idea regresar al auto y esperar a que se vaya

-donde está.-preguntas fingiendo estar calmada

El moreno sonríe de medio lado haciendo una señal con las manos

-bajó un rato al jardín.-responde entre risas.- no creerán con quien viene acompañado.-suelta negando con la mirada

Chico bestia parpadea al escuchar esas palabras

-acompañado?, te refieres a su novia?!.- este era el momento perfecto para que hiciera su trabajo

-Damián tiene novia?.-el tono incrédulo con que responde el mayor es inusual.-no, no me refería a ese tipo de compañía.-aclara con un semblante curioso por saber más de ese particular tema.-en serio tiene novia?!...porque soy el ultimo en enterarme de estas cosas, dios si lo hubiera sabido antes les juro que lo tendría jodido.-señala divertido

los muchachos empiezan a contarle la anécdota del libro mientras que te apartas de la conversación preguntándote que hacer

Si regresas al auto probablemente no tendrías problemas

Pero necesitas información...necesitas resolver este caso...necesitas hablar con él

No puedes dejarlo ir

Estás segura que Richard te ha dicho todo lo que sabe pero no es suficiente

Damián podría tener información valiosa

Pero...¿Sería bueno correr el riesgo?

Si realmente se encuentra bajo un control mental entonces te atacará cuando te vea

Pasaría igual como la primera vez que te vió

"Que debería hacer" te preguntas otra vez y como si se tratara de un maldito síntoma de nuevo tu mente empieza a repetir aquello

de nuevo tus pensamientos se contaminan con su rostro...con su nombre...

"Damian Wayne"

Aprietas los dientes

Es Tan molesto...tan incómodo...tan...tan insoportable

Resoplas intentando mantener la calma

Necesitas verlo

estar a solas con él

¿pero como?

Mientras estén los chicos contigo seguro que querrán ir a saludarlo

"mierda"

Rápidamente sacas tu móvil y le escribes un mensaje a Richard, no hay tiempo que perder

 **"Damián está en la casa de Victor, necesito que te deshagas de los otros dos"**

Dick rápidamente lee el mensaje

 **"¿en serió?, regresó de Adeleide?, ese idiota no me dijo nada"**

 **"necesito hablar a solas con él pero si Jaime y Garfield están aquí no podré hacerlo, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ayúdame"**

" **¿a solas?, ¿estas segura?"** no le parece muy conveniente que debas arriesgarte de esa manera

 **"si, hazlo de una vez que ya están terminando de hablar con Victor y en cualquier momento querrán ir a verlo y si eso sucede perderé mi oportunidad"**

Finalizas y casi inmediatamente escuchas tema Money baby de K. Camp, el cual es el ringtone de Jaime

-que hay Richard.-contesta animado

-oigan se han demorado demasiado tiempo chicos.- te sorprende un poco que el tono tan severo que usa Grayson del otro lado de la línea.-tienen 5 minutos para regresar con Bell a la torre.-advierte de sobremanera

-oye tranquilo, estamos dentro de los plazos.-excusa Jaime mientras chico bestia le hace un ademan como diciéndole que no lo haga enojar.-no nos hemos desviado del camino ni nada

-no lo repetiré, si quieren que les vuelva a prestar a Bell tienen 5 minutos para traerlo de vuelta.-

-dios, pero eso es poco tiempo.-exclama tomándose la cabeza desesperado como si la situación fuera de vida o muerte.-seguimos en la casa de Victor y por lo menos son unos 20 minutos de aquí a la torre

-solo tienes 5 Jaime.-

-ok, ok ya venimos.-contesta de inmediato.-

-vamos viejo no hay tiempo que perder.-exclama chico bestia transformándose en liebre para acelerar el paso.-

-pero que hay de Damián.-dice por lo menos teniendo las ganas de saludarlo

-oh vamos viejo el seguro vendrá a la torre después, además no es como si se hubiera ido hace meses, apenas pasaron dos semanas.-responde desesperado el verde.-

El argumento suena muy convincente

-ok acelera el paso que ya no nos queda tiempo.-exclama despidiéndose de Ciborg quien parece entender el estado de desesperación de los chicos.-ey Rachel ya escuchaste al jefe, regresemos de una vez

-adelántense ustedes, yo les alcanzo luego.-respondes.-tengo algo que conversar con Victor.-es una perfecta excusa

-en serio?.-asientes presurosa.- bueno nos vemos al rato.-se despide bajando desesperado por alcanzar a Gar para evitar que sea quien conduzca

Stone arquea la espalda en el escritorio

-¿tenemos un tema pendiente?.- niegas levemente con la cabeza para que sepa que solo ha sido una excusa

-¿puedo ir al jardín?.-preguntas más por educación que por escuchar una respuesta

Es tan claro que te quedaste por él

-supongo que quieres conocer a Damián ya que se fue casi el mismo dia que llegaste.-conocerlo?

Para nada

Solo quieres respuestas

-claro, tengo curiosidad por saber quién es mi compañero.-sueltas lo más fingido que puedes.-aun no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él

Parece no creerte pero no dice nada

-la entrada a la parte de atrás es por la puerta de la cocina del primer nivel.-dice señalándote el camino.-y por cierto dile que suba para darle la información que me ha pedido.-asientes levemente

Sin perder tiempo bajas presurosa las gradas y pasas por la cocina hacia la entrada al jardín

El aroma a jazmín inunda tus sentidos

Una agradable sensación de nostalgia te atrapa por un breve instante, te trae recuerdos de cuando eras niña, y es que ese tiempo cuando vivías en Azarath habían una flores que se llamaban Hilenias que tenían un aroma muy similar...como extrañas aquellos tiempos...cuando tu madre aun estaba viva

el aroma se desvanece casi de inmediato y los recuerdos se borran cuando das un paso hacia afuera y tus ojos lo encuentran

lo reconoces de inmediato

"Damian Wayne"

El chico se encuentra sentado de puntillas mirando con detenimiento el seto verde que hace de límite como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien

Tus pasos se hacen más silenciosos mientras sientes la brisa de la noche acariciar tu rostro

El jardín tiene un gran campo verde y es muy amplio

A tu frente aparece un pequeño camino hecho de piedra blanca hace un recorrido hasta la mitad y después se surcan en dos pasos, uno que lleva hacia un árbol que se encuentra al fondo y el otro que te lleva al de donde provino ese olor tan agradable que sentiste hace unos momentos, incluso puedes ver los los macizos de flores y musgos adornando esa parte

que todo estuviera tan iluminado le daba un genial toque bohemio al lugar y también ayudaba a que pudieras ser capaz de prevenir cualquier movimiento que Damian pudiera hacer

"ten cuidado"

Sigues caminando hacia tu "objetivo", intentando ser lo mas silenciosa posible enfocando tu vista en cada detalle para puedas detectar cualquier movimiento extraño

No importa que tan hábil o rápido sea Damian estarías lista para una contraofensiva

El hecho de que se encuentre de espaldas te da un aire de confianza y es que si quiere atacarte, tendrás el suficiente tiempo para anularlo ya que perdería tiempo al girar el cuerpo y por más rápido que fueran sus movimientos siempre estarías un paso adelante

-ya no te acerques.-ese tono frío provoca que un extraño escalofrió recorra tu cuerpo y extrañamente no es una sensación que pudieras definir como desagradable

Detienes tus pasos preguntandote como es que se había dado cuenta

Fuiste lo suficientemente silenciosa, incluso usaste una de tus habilidades de acecho que utilizabas para espiar a los enemigos sin que se dieran cuenta

La única forma de que pudieran notar tu presencia en ese estado era que su sentido de la vista te detectara

Pero Damian en ningún momento se había dado la vuelta

no tenias idea de como pudo saberlo

"impresionante"

-eres hábil chico Katana.-dices verdaderamente sorprendida antes de guardar silencio.-que sorpresa verte por aquí

ahora empezaba la parte mas difícil

¿como es que debías llevar la conversación?

¿seria bueno decirle que ya sabias todo?

¿Decirle que Richard ya confiaba en ti?

¿Acaso debías advertirle que se encontraba bajo algún tipo de control mental?

Sería lo correcto?

Tal vez no

a lo mejor primero debías de tantear el terreno y estudiar sus reacciones

-solo no te acerques.-su tono esta vez se siente un poco menos frío que antes

-siempre eres así de agresivo con la gente?.-dices en modo irónico.-aun recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro sabes...

Estaba bien que lo provocaras así?

-¿lo recuerdas?.-pregunta con la misma voz que al inicio y el efecto que tiene en ti vuelve a ser el mismo ocasionando otra sacudida eléctrica hasta a las puntas de tus pies

sin previo aviso lo ves levantarse y dar media vuelta

Rápidamente tus sentidos se ponen en alerta y retrocedes unos pasos dispuesta a combatir

Una luz negra cubre una de tus manos para iniciar el ataque

Damián mira con atención la energía oscura que concentras en tus dedos

-no...no lo recuerdas.-suelta con lastima mientras agacha la cabeza para evitar mirarte, como si no pudiera soportar hacerlo.-sería bueno que te alejaras.-añade en un tenue susurro

Que deberías hacer ahora

Ya se ha dado cuenta que estas a la defensiva

-tengo la impresión de que quieres hacerme daño.-sueltas como excusa para seguir manteniendo la energía que has creado y que ahora empieza a cubrirte todo el brazo.-sabes?... me gustaría que intentaras atacarme para ver quien saldría perdiendo

Lo vuelves a provocar

y es que tal vez podrías hacerlo confesar a la fuerza

"seria tan fácil"

-no sería una buena idea.-contesta con la vista en el suelo, es tan claro que está evitando mirarte.-aun con mi equipo y mi espada no podría ganarte.-confiesa y sus palabras te suenan muy sinceras

Era verdad, ahora te dabas cuenta que no tenía puesto ningun equipo ni su traje y no veías por ningún lado la funda de su espada

Damián se encontraba de civil, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una chamarra granate con el cierre cerrado hasta el cuello

A decir verdad nunca antes lo habias visto en su faceta de Robin

-que sucede, acaso no confías en tus habilidades?.-sueltas en un tono de burla.- o es que no te sientes seguro si no tienes tu Katana.-añades provocadora deseando que caiga en la trampa

Quieres que haga algún movimiento que desate todo

Quieres tener un motivo para hacerle daño

Quieres hacerle daño

Quieres matarlo!

"sería tan fácil" susurras en tu mente

Abres los ojos de sobremanera al darte cuenta lo que estás pensando

No das crédito a lo que acaba de suceder

Recién comienzas a entrar en razón

Ahora entiendes porque querías encontrarte con él...no era para hablar...no era porque querías información...el verdadero motivo era matarlo

quieres matarlo

"sería tan fácil" vuelves susurrar en tu mente

Es por eso que querías que estuvieran a solas

Es por eso que habías mandado el mensaje a Dick para que sacara de la jugada a Jaime y a Garfield ya que ellos hubieran sido un estorbo en el camino hacia tu objetivo

así es

ahora te dabas cuenta de todo

Tu eras la victima y Damian era el objetivo

"mierda no"

Debes controlarte

No puedes caer en ese juego

Lo que sea que esté en tu cabeza ha sido tan inteligente que ha movido los hilos de una manera tan sutil que no fuiste capaz de verlo

"maldición"

-aun no lo recuerdas.-la voz de Damian hace que regreses a la realidad y por un acto reflejo tensas los músculos para ponerte en alerta nuevamente

Empiezas a desesperarte

"sería tan fácil...ahora es la oportunidad, está desarmado" de nuevo escuchas tu propia voz que te habla en susurros y te sientes a enloquecer

¿perderías la cordura tan fácilmente?

Si Damián estaba en el mismo estado desde hace mucho más antes que ta como es que había resistido tanto

¿Acaso un simple humano podría ser más fuerte que tú?

"para nada" respondes

Como si fuera una provocación contigo misma despiertas ese lado que has mantenido dormido y oculto

Sonríes con malicia

Cuantas veces te habías transformado en frente de alguien?

Cuantas veces habías mostrado esa parte demoníaca y oscura de tu ser?

Si tenías que responder a esas dos preguntas dirías que nunca

Aunque no podrías estar tan segura de la ultima, pero era un hecho de que si hubo alguien que pudo verte en este estado probablemente no haya vivido para contarlo

Tus ojos se tiñen de un color carmesí mientras que el color de tu piel cambia a ese que los caracteriza a tu raza

En tu forma de demonio eres más fuerte, lo suficiente como para bloquear cualquier pensamiento externo y anular los instintos asesinos

Solo necesitas unos breves segundos

Rápidamente bloqueas todo pensamiento referente a Damian antes de regresar a ser la Rachel de siempre

-eres el primer humano que me ha visto en esta forma.-sueltas ya un poco mas calmada.-si me delatas es probable que me echen del equipo.-

No estabas segura pero crees que ocultar que eres parte demonio era un hecho que debías haber confesado mucho antes de postular a los titanes

-no se de que hablas.-contesta un tanto serio.-no me di cuenta de nada

es obvio que está mintiendo pero maldición y ahora que deberías hacer

Durante todo este tiempo Damian ha evitado mirarte

"¿Por qué?"

seguramente sabe que si te mira su instinto se activará así que esta tratando de evitar que eso pase

"¿seria así?"

-Damián.-maldición tenias que despejar las dudas de una maldita vez.-¿quieres matarme cierto?.-preguntas de frente

-y tú no querías?.-el tono irónico te sorprende un poco pero lo que te desencaja es la pregunta en si, que mas suena a una afirmación

Como si supiera que te encontrabas en sus mismas condiciones

-me subestimas.-susurras confiada.-no soy como tú, no sé qué está pasando ni quién está detrás de esto pero debieron elegir a alguien más fuerte para que tenga chances conmigo.-añades victoriosa

Ahora lo sabes

Damián no sería rival

-tienes razón, pero es hora de que conozcas a alguien que si será un verdadero rival.-sentencia.-y es probable que pierdas

Un silbido agudo sale de sus labios mientras se sienta esperando a que suceda algo

Mira a los lados curiosa y lo único que sientes es un pequeño golpe del viento sobre tu cara trayendo consigo ese aroma a jazmines

Estas a punto de hablar hasta que escuchas un pequeño ruido

Algo se mueve detrás de Damián, específicamente en el arbusto detrás, el sonido de las ramas crujir y hojas caer era el prefacio

De un momento a otro una figura de ojos verdes brillantes sale de entre las sombras como si se tratara de un monstruo

Miras al chico Katana y vuelves a enfocar tu vista en la nueva presencia que hace su aparicion

-¿es una broma cierto?.-claro que debía ser una broma

Es decir que se supone que haría esa pequeña cosa que mostraba sus dientes intentando verse amenazador pero el efecto era todo lo contrario

A lado de Damián el cachorro labrador gruñía como queriendo defender a su dueño, de un color negro como la noche y un tamaño que calculas que debía ser un poco más grande que las zapatillas que llevas puesta

El gruñido amenazante se hace presente por parte del pequeño animal, escuchas un nuevo silbido de Damian y como si fuera una orden ves como se muestra mas agresivo en sus 4 patas y empieza a correr hacia ti para morderte

Lamentablemente se da cuenta que no ha logrado intimidarte

desconfiado arquea sus orejas hacia atrás en señal de temor

Basta que le lances una mirada severa para que el pequeño huya presa del pánico y vuelva a lado de Damian el cual lo toma y lo acurruca entre sus brazos abriendo el cierre de su chaqueta para dejarlo entrar en su cobijo

El pequeño animal parece recuperar su valor y desde ese lugar asoma la cabeza para mostrar sus dientes y emitir leves ladridos

-a eso se refería Victor cuando decía que venias acompañado.-dices contemplando la escena con curiosidad

Esto no podía ser mas extraño

Damian debería estar intentando matarte pero ahi estaba sentado y parecía ponerle mas atención al cachorro que a a ti, que debías ser su objetivo

"en serio?"

-quería ir un rato a la torre para entregárselo a Richard.-su voz sale con precoupacion

ves como acaricia la cabeza del pequeño que a diferencia del dueño', no deja de mirarte y gruñir

Pasan unos segundos en silencio y es que no te esperabas para nada un escenario como este

no sabes que hacer ni que decir

antes que puedas hacer un movimiento Damian se vuelve a levantar

y por primera vez sus miradas se cruzan

y lo sientes...puedes sentir ese instinto asesino querer ser liberado, puedes ver en sus ojos esa lucha interna que tiene su voluntad con sus deseos, esa lucha entre su cordura y la razón

pero está perdiendo

Te preguntas cuánto tiempo mas podria resistir

mientras estés tan cerca apostarías que solo unos cuantos segundos

-que haces.-dices amenazadoramente al ver que reduce la distancia entre los dos.-no te acerques mas.-lanzas como última advertencia pero parece que no te ha escuchado

Apenas y te das cuenta que ya ha invadido tu espacio personal

Está muy cerca a solo un paso

Has sido muy descuidada en no retroceder

Ahora es muy tarde para reaccionar

Una tenue sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras ves como saca de su chamarra al cachorro y lo sostiene en sus manos

-debería ser al revés.-susurra en un tono nostálgico mostrándote al perrito.-lo llevaría conmigo pero debo seguir la pista a esa persona que me diga que es lo que sucede conmigo

Te quedas sin habla

Te quedas mirándolo a los ojos

No entiendes que pasa

El chico que quiere matarte te está pidiendo que cuides de su mascota?

"que rayos"

-odio a los animales.-sueltas contrariada

Damián se queda unos momentos en silencio mientras niega con la cabeza

-no, no lo creo.-contesta mientras pone al pequeño can entre tus brazos y por acto reflejo lo arrullas para que no se caiga.-no odias a los animales

Sientes como el pequeño perro empieza a temblar y no es por el frío

Es por ti

Empieza a gimotear asustado queriendo regresar con su dueño

-Tranquilo Titus, ella te cuidará mejor que yo.-responde a la pequeña bola de pelos que sigue gimoteando entre tus brazos.-ya veras, al cabo de unas semanas no querrás despegarte de su lado.-suelta

Como es que le había llamado?

-qué diablos?!.-gritas molesta.- toma a tu saco de pulgas.-quieres devolvérselo.-en serio detesto a los animales y lo dejaré en la calle a su suerte cuando salga de aquí.-adviertes

Lo harías

En serio lo harías

-claro.-responde Damián mientras una mueca de dolor se forma en su rostro.-como sea, ya me tengo que ir, por favor solo quédate un rato en el jardín, hasta que me vaya, necesito alejarme

Ahora te daba órdenes?

-porque haces esto...¿tú quieres matarme cierto?.-vuelves a preguntar

Desvía la mirada como si no quisiera responder la pregunta

Pero ya lo estaba haciendo

Retrocede unos pasos con movimiento torpes como si estuviera a 'punto de perder la batalla con su cordura

-no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerlo.-responde mientras se da media vuelta para dejar de mirarte.-es lo que más deseo.-confiesa sincero.-pero hay un problema, bueno son varios...uno de ellos es que no creo que pueda vencerte y eso me tranquiliza

"¿Que?"

y que se supone que significaba eso

-Damian.-no sabes cómo seguir con la conversación

Necesitas respuestas

Sientes como algo se acurruca entre tus brazos

Con todo esto te habías olvidado de que estabas llevando al cachorro entre tus brazos

Ahora ya no parece tan asustado como antes ya que se encuentra cómodo durmiendo en tu regazo

Vuelves a levantar la vista pero Damián ya no se encuentra por ningún lugar

Supones que debe estar en la oficina de Victor en estos momentos

"Mierda"

Si no estuvieras cargando a este estúpido perro no dejarías que se vaya

Ha sido muy astuto usando a su mascota para poder escapar

"debería ir tras de él" susurras sin embargo el tono de tu celular interrumpe tus pensamientos

Es un mensaje de Richard

 **"Rachel sigues viva?"**

Lees la pregunta con un dejo de gracia mientras tomas asiento en una de las escalinatas y colocas al cachorro sobre tus piernas para tener las manos libres

 **"si yo fuera tú me preocuparía mas por tu amigo"** respondes

 **"menos mal, ya estaba arrepintiéndome de dejarlos solos, no destrozaron la casa de Victor verdad?"**

 **"casi sucede pero no...solo conversamos"**

Solo tuvieron una extraña conversación que si lo pensabas bien no había llegado a ningún punto y tampoco respondía a ninguna pregunta importante

Lo único que habías conseguido con este encuentro era un cachorro que ahora dormía sobre tus piernas

 **"mmm...se supone que tenía ganas de matarte, acaso ya no lo tiene o ya se ha curado?"**

No

Al contrario

Ahora tienes muchas más dudas que antes

Es decir también te diste cuenta que estabas siendo manipulada sin saberlo

Si no te hubieras transformado para bloquear tus instintos probablemente habrías asesinado a Damian en este jardin

 **"no lo sé, son muchas cosas que tengo que asimilar, mañana tendrás el reporte de mi encuentro con el chico de la Katana, pero descuida los dos estamos enteros y no destruimos nada"**

 **"ok, nos veremos ya en la torre"** termina la conversación

Habían demasiadas preguntas otra vez

-no fue mi imaginación pero...¿te llamó Titus verdad?.-dices mirando al cachorro y sin poder evitarlo acercas tus dedos para acariciar las orejas del pequeño provocando unos leves bostezos.- es un buen nombre para una mascota.-susurras con una sonrisa que se opaca a medida que se forma una inquietud en tu interior

Porque le había puesto ese nombre?

Titus

¿Sería una casualidad?

No, definitivamente no lo era

 **c...**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado eso fue todo

hasta la próxima =D


	9. CAP 8

holas

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **VIII. ¿TE CONOZCO?**

* * *

No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza

Cada que cierro los ojos veo su rostro

Cada que cierro los ojos puedo sentirlo tan cerca de mi

"mátalo"

Sonrío con malicia mientras aprieto el agarre

Su cuerpo tiembla y sus ojos me muestran ese temor...ese miedo que delata que ya se ha rendido; como puede intenta luchar con todas sus fuerzas, apenas y puede estirar las manos intentando llegar a mi pero estoy lejos de su alcance

sus piernas convulsionan desesperadas al sentir que ya no tocan el suelo

"es divertido" digo entre susurros que solo yo puedo escuchar

Sé que no debería estar gozando de lo que estoy haciendo pero no lo puedo evitar

Siendo sincera no lo quiero evitar

Los gritos del sujeto hacen eco por todo el lugar pero poco a poco se escucha mas débil, la falta de aire está haciendo perfectamente su trabajo

"debería ser él" escucho mi propia voz como si se tratara de un ruego

"Debería ser Damian"

Como desearía que fuera él pero no lo es y eso es frustrante

-Raven detente!.-El grito de Kory suena tan lejano que apenas lo puedo escuchar

pero es extraño porque estoy segura que esta solo a unos pasos detrás de mi

rápidamente hago lo que me pide

Y la energía oscura que envolvía mi cuerpo desaparece al mismo tiempo que el sujeto cae de bruces al suelo como si se hubiera tirado a una piscina

Recién veo los estragos de mis propios actos

Estuve a punto de matarlo

El tipo empieza a toser y se arrastra hacia kory implorando entre jadeos que lo ayude

Por su parte los ojos verdes me miran acusadores porque sabe que si no llegaba a tiempo probablemente no estaría vivo

Ahora es cuando la culpa viene a cobrármelas y empiezo a sentirme mal por haber perdido el control

Pero es que no pude evitarlo

O mejor dicho no lo he querido evitar

-lo siento, me está costando medir mis poderes.-digo sincera mientras lanzo un pesado suspiro.-lo siento.-vuelvo a repetir como si esas palabras fueran suficiente

Sé que estuvo mal

El sujeto de barba oscura vuelve a toser mientras sigue arrastrándose hacia Anders quien lo toma de los hombros y lo levanta pero apenas y logra balbucear unas palabras antes de caer desmayado de dolor y por el shock

El tipo se llama Lick Ember, es uno de los agentes de HIVE más buscados tuvimos la suerte de haberlo encontrado en esta base supuestamente abandonada de la colmena en las afueras de Jump city, sin duda seria una valiosa fuente de información cuando lo interroguen

-estaba desarmado.-comenta con un tono de enfado inusual en ella

He escuchado que Kory era alguien de noble corazón así que puedo entender porque se encuentra tan enojada

-no quise hacerlo.-en realidad si quise, pero que mas da si miento.-no sé qué me sucedió

Otra mentira

Es que no puedo decirle la verdadera razón

No puedo decirle que perdí el control de mis emociones porque vi el rostro de Damian en ese tipo

No puedo decirle que mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y me hizo creer que era a Damian a quien perseguía

No puedo decirle que quiero matar a uno de sus compañeros de equipo

Sería un problema si lo dijera

...

La reprimenda que me da Kory ha sido de primera

Nunca la había visto tan molesta ni cuando discutía con Richard

Pero ya me esperaba que tuviera que ser así, hemos pasado casi una hora en el salón de reuniones mientras me ha estado increpando por mi agresiva manera de lidiar con el testigo

No tenía muchas ganas de discutir

Además de que tenía razón de hacerlo

Me excedí demasiado

Realmente quisiera contarle mis motivos

una parte de mi desea confiar en ella

pero no puedo seguir sumando mas involucrados a esta situación, ya era suficiente con que Richard lo supiera

no había porque añadir mas personas a la lista

La verdad es que estoy contaminada

Mis pensamientos están contaminados

Soy la víctima en un juego del que no tengo idea como es que entré y lo peor de todo es que no estoy ni cerca de resolverlo

Camino de regreso a mi habitación mientras miro de reojo por los pasillos a Garfield y Jaime, estoy segura que escucharon todo el sermón que me dio la Tamaraniana

Felizmente ya me conocen cuando no estoy de humor, mucho menos para recibir comentarios de ningún tipo, así que solo pasan de largo e incluso evitan saludarme

Voy al baño a tomar una ducha

Siento el agua caer en mi rostro para luego hacerse un camino por mi cuerpo, evito cerrar los ojos porque cada vez que lo hago recuerdo ese encuentro que tuvimos aquel día en el jardin, recuerdo como esos ojos verdes me miraban con esa intensidad...podía sentir como luchaba consigo mismo para no perder el control

Lo recuerdo todo el tiempo

Su rostro ha envenenado mi mente...se ha hecho con mis pensamientos de una manera caotica

Debería matarlo

Seria lo mejor

"maldición" me doy cuenta que sin querer he vuelto a cerrar los ojos y a pensar en él

Ese encuentro me ha dejado marcada de una forma que no puedo explicar

Las ganas de querer verlo...de querer matarlo se hacen segundo a segundo más insoportables

Si me transformo podría controlar mis instintos, esos que me gritan por desgarrarlo pedazo a pedazo pero los pensamientos seguirian ahí, flotando alrededor

Las ganas y el deseo continuarían consumiéndome

me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podré resistir

No lo se

Tal vez un par de semanas antes de que pierda la cordura

Solo había dos opciones a elegir

La primera seria encontrar al responsable, pero sin ninguna pista que me diga por dónde empezar era difícil

La segunda es matar a mi objetivo y liberarme del control

En estos momentos esta mas que claro que la primera queda descartada

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo al momento de ese encuentro probablemente elegiría acabar con él

fui muy ingenua y es que no sabía que pasaría esto

Pensé que podría bloquearlo de mi mente pero la meditación no ha funcionado

Su nombre

Su rostro

Sus ojos

Todo me atormenta

Suspiro con cansancio mientras salgo de la ducha y me seco con la toalla, rápidamente me cambio de ropa y es que no puedo perder tiempo, estas últimas semanas mi rutina ha cambiado drásticamente

Y es que antes terminada las reuniones y el entrenamiento tenía el día libre para hacer mis cosas, pero ahora con Titus todo era diferente, cuidarlo no ha sido nada fácil, su personalidad inquieta y un tanto rebelde ha sido un dolor de cabeza, es una máquina de destrozar la ropa

Desde el primer día que lo traje empezó a causar problemas, hasta ahora no sé cómo es que lo hace pero ha sido capaz de meterse en las habitaciones de los demás para destrozar las deportivas de los chicos.

Le debo a Jaime 2 pares de Nike

Aun me cuesta creer que haya sido capaz de eso y es que es muy pequeño como para que pudiera morder, mucho menos podría desgarrar una zapatilla; no lo podía creer hasta que hace un par de días lo pille en mi habitación con las manos en la masa sobre mis air max rosas

Estuve tan furiosa que lo perseguí por todo el 4to piso de la torre, el muy bandido es rápido

Me costó atraparlo todo para que al final no tuviera el corazón para regañarle

Tiene suerte de seguir siendo un cachorro pero lo cierto es que aunque me esté quitando mucho tiempo, debo admitir que es divertido y adorable, por su culpa mi rutina ha cambiado ya que no puedo leer o estar sola en mi habitación como antes, ahora tengo que prepararle la comida, bañarlo y tratar de entrenarlo

Pero eso último ha sido muy complicado

Así que para ese tema tuve que aceptar la ayuda de Richard

En las mañanas él se encarga de llevarlo de paseo al parque y de paso trata de educarlo, creo que podría lograrlo, es mucho mas paciente que yo así que...

Bajo hacia la salida mientras reviso la hora en mi móvil

Son cerca de las 11 así que deberían de llegar en cualquier momento

Escucho unos ladridos que se hacen familiares

Basta que sus ojos verdes me vean para que acelere el paso y de brincos en sus 4 patas

Lo cargo entre mis brazos mientras empieza a gimotear emocionado moviendo la cola y tratando de lamerme

-ya basta Titus.-le digo intentando evitar que las lamidas en el rostro.-en serio.-repito pero no me escucha

-es un infierno.-Escucho decir a Richard mientras mira con diversión la escena.-ese idiota fue muy astuto en dejarnos que lo cuidemos, debería ser su trabajo.-añade en modo de queja.-mmm es cuestión de enseñarle algunos modales pero va a tomar tiempo

Tiempo es algo que no tengo

Sobre todo con lo que está sucediendo

Hasta ahora no he hablado del tema con Richard

Desde la vez que traje a Titus no hemos vuelto a tocar el asunto que hay entre Damian y yo

No es porque no quisiéramos sino porque no hemos tenido nada nuevo

Aunque es verdad que tampoco le he dicho que estuve a punto de matar a Damián en la casa de Victor

No sé por qué no le dije

Supongo que creí ingenuamente que 'podía controlar esas emociones, que podría bloquear esos pensamientos

Pero esto me ha superado

-Richard hay alguna novedad de Damian?.-pregunto tratando de sonar casual mientras sigo luchando por mantener quieto al cachorro

-creo que si.-dice apenas mientras ríe al ver como el cachorro logra su objetivo.-pero primero deberíamos pedirle a Kory que lo entretenga un poco

Esa sería una buena idea pero recuerdo que ella sigue cabreada conmigo por lo del testigo

le pediría yo ya que ella adora pasar tiempo con Titus pero

-pídele tú.-digo apenas esperando que no le saque el tema del testigo

pero seguro se lo contara Kory, tarde o temprano

"ya que"

...

Comienzo a sentirme impaciente esperando la noticia

Hace poco vino Kory y se llevó a Titus al bosque, pensé que me diría algo más sobre el tema del agente Lick, pero felizmente no sucedió, supongo que como ya había recibido un sermón en la mañana no tenía caso que lo volviera a repetir

Levanto la vista y veo como Richard parece estar buscando algo en su móvil

-Damian no es el tipo de persona que lea los mensajes inmediatamente cuando uno se los envía, bueno tampoco contesta las llamadas, así que es imposible contactarse con él.-eso ya lo sabía.-le envié un mensaje describiendo la teoría de la víctima y objetivo y sobre el control psi que me explicaste.-trato de no hacer ninguna mueca de disgusto

No me gusta lo que está diciendo

Pero supongo que no tiene nada de malo que le haya dado esa información no?

-y te respondió?.-

-ayer en la noche me dio un número para que te contactaras con él.-

Abro los ojos de sobremanera preguntándome porque ahora

-en serio?.-me cuesta creerlo

Lo veo asentir con la cabeza

-creo que quiere saber más sobre el tema y conversarlo directamente contigo.-suelta un tanto preocupado.-que es lo que piensas, es decir si tienes razón y él es la víctima y tu su objetivo podría ser una trampa...

-¿una trampa?...en qué sentido.-pregunto confundida

-si eres su objetivo entonces Damian debe estar buscando la manera de llegar a ti para matarte.-dice apenas haciendo una mueca de disgusto.-aunque no puedo asegurar creo que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

En este punto cualquier cosa podía ser posible

-si él quisiera matarme, no le sería más fácil venir e intentar hacerlo?.-digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-de todas formas no tengo de que preocuparme.-expreso totalmente confiada

Sé que no podría ganarme en ningún enfrentamiento

En ningún escenario por más adverso que fuera

Él no puede competir conmigo

-¿estas segura?.-expresa Grayson sentándose a un costado.-Damian fue entrenado por una liga de asesinos desde que tuvo uso de razón así que no debes subestimarlo.-añade intentando ocultar su aprehensión.-él es tan bueno que te podría poner en una situación de blanco o negro

-qué quieres decir...

-podría ponerte en una situación en que la única alternativa que tuvieras para salir de ella seria el de matar o morir.-continua en un leve susurro.-aunque apenas te estoy conociendo sé cuál elegirías

-creo que todos elegirían matar.-contesto pensando la respuesta más razonable

Dick se pone de pie

-no respondas por todos.-suelta mientras levanta su vista al cielo.-tal vez algunos elegirían morir.-

Me quedo callada unos momentos

En serio alguien podría elegir morir?

Esta más que claro que habla por él, seguramente por protegerlo y salvarlo seria capaz de hacer ese sacrificio de pero es una mala suerte de que yo sea el objetivo

-¿eso quiere decir que no me darás el numero?.-pregunto curiosa

-es una mala idea.-suelta como excusa.-pero que otra opción tengo, a lo mejor y la información que puedan intercambiar ayude a encontrar el origen del problema

-correré el riesgo.-suelto decidida.-si no lo hago no llegaremos a nada y mientras pase el tiempo nada cambiará, él seguirá bajo el control psi y seguiré siendo su objetivo.-

Mi argumento es sólido y convincente y sé que lo entiende

Lo veo sacar de su bolsillo un móvil con un forro mas oscuro

-la palabra clave es Titus.-dice mientras me lo lanza.-solo ten cuidado Rachel.-finaliza

Tomo el móvil y rápidamente lo reviso y solo tiene un contacto guardado con las iniciales D. W.

Sonrío de medio lado

-ya te dije que te preocuparas más por tu amigo.-respondo mientras no pierdo tiempo y escribo "titus".-si me pone en esa supuesta situación de blanco y negro ya sabes cuál será mi elección

-por eso mismo lo digo.-contesta negando con la cabeza.-solo mantenme al tanto de todo para evitar que eso suceda.-pide mientras se retira

Más que un pedido suena como un ruego

Asiento con la cabeza para que se tranquilice

Aunque no es que lo vaya a cumplir

Y es que maldición prefiero acabar esto de la manera más rápida que seguir sintiendo esta maldita sensación que hasta se hace difícil respirar

 **"Titus"** envío el mensaje y espero la respuesta que sucede casi de inmediato

 **"¿cómo se encuentra?"** me sorprende que la primera pregunta sea referida a su cachorro

Me detengo unos segundos intentando pensar como contestarle

Lo último que quiero es tener una charla estúpida y sin sentido sobre su perro

Pero supongo que realmente quiere saber

 **"porque lo preguntas; pensé que habías dicho que lo cuidaría mejor que tú"**

 **"Tienes razón...lo siento"**

Me cuesta creer que escriba una disculpa

No me puedo imaginármelo diciendo una disculpa si estuviéramos hablando cara a cara

 **"ok detesto escribir mensajes esto sería más fácil si me llamas o si yo lo hago"**

Esto podría tardar mucho tiempo si la comunicación es por mensajes, sería más rápido hablando directamente

 **"no puedo hacer eso"**

En serio?

 **"¿Porque?"**

 **"no debo escuchar tu voz"** contesta apresurado

Levanto la vista curiosa

Y es que los síntomas no parecen ser los mismos que yo tengo

Hay diferencias y no debería existir ninguna

Necesito saber porque

 **"que pasa si escuchas mi voz..."**

¿acaso mi voz sería un catalizador?

Si no soporta verme ni tampoco escucharme como es que había logrado resistir a nuestro anterior encuentro, es decir estuve muy cerca e incluso llegamos a intercambiar unas palabras...eso sin contar que al final se acercó hasta estar a unos pasos solo para entregarme a Titus

Tanta podría ser su fuerza de voluntad?

Si yo no fuera mitad demonio, esa noche en el jardín hubiera cedido a mis instintos

Hubiera sido tan fácil

 **"solo preferiría no hacerlo"** es su respuesta

Se nota que no quiere decirme la razón

me pregunto si le estará sucediendo lo mismo que a mi

me gustaría preguntarle si cada que cierra a los ojos ve el rostro de su objetivo y si escucha su propia voz pidiéndole que lo asesine

deberíamos estar en las mismas condiciones

o tal vez tiene otros síntomas que son diferentes

Hay muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y esto podría tomarme todo el día

Supongo que debería empezar ahora y escribirle por la que tengo curiosidad y sé que es importante

 **"porque le pusiste ese nombre a Titus"**

Es probable que él aun no sepa que escribió un mensaje en mi libro favorito

ese mensaje que habla sobre un regalo, y que menciona a Titus

Estoy segura que debe haber una conexión

 **"es un buen nombre para una mascota"** responde

Arrugo el ceño

Cuantas veces yo también había dicho esa misma frase, demasiadas como para contarlas

 **"es importante que me des una respuesta clara y no estupideces, sabes que estas contra el tiempo no?** " amenazo

Si pudiéramos hablar por el móvil ahora mismo le estaría gritando enojada

 **"ese es el nombre que escogiste tú"**

-qué diablos?.-no entiendo lo que acaba de escribir

Que se supone que era esto?

 **"mira IDIOTA no estoy para estúpidos juegos ni bromas, es importante que me contestes seriamente"**

Me cuesta unos segundos escribir ese mensaje, incluso me doy la molestia de resaltar el insulto en mayúscula

 **"si lo siento, solo pensé que era un nombre genial para una mascota...es solo un simple nombre no le des vueltas a este asunto"**

Vuelve a pedir disculpas y es tan difícil creer que lo pueda decir en serio, no puedo imaginar como sería su cara intentando disculparse

Detengo mis pensamientos unos momentos

Si lo que dice es cierto eso comprueba que no recuerda haber escrito el nombre de su mascota en el libro

Pero hay algo que no encaja

-mierda.-susurro volviéndome a preguntar que

Y es que no tiene sentido que haya escrito ese mensaje como si yo fuera quien le hubiera regalado a Titus

Y lo peor de todo es que mi respuesta era de agradecimiento por el libro y también por cuidar a su mascota, como si también hubiera sido mía

No tenía sentido

Tal vez si los mensajes fueran al revés podría tener una explicación más lógica

Tendría un poco más de sentido

esto esta muy enredado...necesito cambiar de tema

 **"Richard me ha dado este móvil porque querías hablar conmigo sobre información, exactamente qué es lo que quieres saber"**

 **"quería saber si lo que me escribió Richard era cierto?...aquella teoría de la víctima y del objetivo"**

Solo era eso?

Suspiro con pesadez

 **"estoy segura que si"** es mi respuesta

 **"hay manera de averiguar quién lo está provocando?"**

 **"no...no le veo manera"** al menos con la poca información que tengo no hay manera de seguir algun rastro

 **"y que piensas, crees que eres la víctima en todo esto?"**

Menuda pregunta

 **"creo que ambos somos víctimas y objetivos...esto se trata de solo nosotros dos"** contesto sincera, ya no tengo motivos para ocultar información

De todas formas es cuestión de tiempo para que el venga hacia mi queriendo matarme

 **"y te has preguntado porque nosotros dos, porque solo tú y yo?"**

Le mentiría si le dijera que no

Pero eso es irrelevante ahora

 **"eso no interesa Damián"** respondo casi de inmediato **"te seré sincera; la situación es insoportable y estoy planteándome que si esto sigue así tendré que eliminarte...ya sabes que no sería personal"**

No sé si lo que acabo de enviar suena a una amenaza

O a una advertencia

No lo se

Pero estoy siendo honesta

Cosa que no debería sabiendo que al final de cuentas ambos tenemos las mismas intenciones

 **"sé que no"**

Lo está tomando mejor de lo que esperaba

 **"¿sabes qué no?...lo dices como si me conocieras"**

 **"como podría conocerte"**

Sé que puede sonar a paranoia pero recuerdo que no creyó la mentira cuando le dije que odiaba a los animales

Sabía que mentía

no era eso extraño?

 **"¿me conoces Damian?"** pregunto mientras sonrío de medio lado

Por alguna razón escribir su nombre hace que esos pensamientos que me molestan tanto se calmen un poco

Solo un poco

 **"nunca nos vimos antes como podría conocerte"** es su respuesta a secas

Me quedo pensando en todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

Haciendo una recopilación de nuestros encuentros, me doy cuenta que solo han sido 3, aquella primera vez cuando trató de atacarme, la segunda cuando se despidió de sus compañeros y la tercera hace dos semanas en el Jardin de Victor

Solo habían sido 3 encuentros los que tuvimos

y en todas esas ocasiones se sintieron muy intensos esos momentos

pero ¿Porque solo a nosotros dos nos esta pasando esto?

Porque somos los que estamos bajo esta influencia que quiere que nos matemos el uno al otro

Hace unos instantes dije que era una pregunta irrelevante pero algo no encaja

Algo no está bien

No...

 **"¿sabes cuál es mi libro favorito?"** Lanzo la pregunta sin saber porque la acabo de escribir

no era la pregunta que quería formular

o tal vez si

no lo se

 **"los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres"**

Siento mi pulso acelerarse y no sé porque

Pero como diablos es que lo sabe

Como...

"Cálmate Rachel" me digo a mi misma

A lo mejor y fue Richard quien se lo mencionó antes y es por eso que lo sabe

Eso debía ser

" **¿Grayson te lo dijo no?... Acaso también te habló de los mensajes?** " por alguna extraña razón mis dedos comienzan a temblar y termino corrigiendo varias veces las palabras antes de que pueda darme cuenta

Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado las cosas

 **"Por muy buenas armas que tenga el enemigo, si no te ve, no te podrá dar. A cubierto, a cubierto, a cubierto. Asegúrate de no ponerte nunca a tiro"**

No puede ser

Lo vuelvo a releer creyendo que no lo estoy viendo

deseando que no sea cierto

"no puede ser" vuelvo a repetirme

Que mierda está pasando

Niego con la cabeza mientras siento como la desesperación comienza a entrar en mi mente

 **"Damián como sabes que..."** No soy capaz de terminar la frase que escribo

Me tomo el rostro con las manos sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza

No puedo bloquear los pensamientos que vienen a mi cabeza

Damian...

Damian Wayne

Escucho su nombre en un tenue susurro

Y se hace insufrible...se hace doloroso

Aprieto los puños mientras soporto esas ansias...esos deseos asesinos esperando que me responda

Como es que lo sabia

Como diablos es que acaba de citar mi frase favorita de mi libro favorito

No podia ser una coincidencia

Vuelvo a preguntarme y la respuesta es tan obvia que parece una mala broma

Nada fue una coincidencia

las señalas estaban ahi

Titus era el primer nombre que hubiera escogido para una mascota

Que no se haya sorprendido cuando me vio transformada en un demonio...no fue porque tenia su mirada en el suelo, él ya sabia que era un demonio

No me he dado cuenta de esos pequeños detalles

Tenía que mostrarme uno tan íntimo, uno tan mio...uno que solo yo conocía para que me diera cuenta

"mierda"

-vamos contesta maldición.-susurro desesperada

Pero nada,

los minutos pasan y sigue sin devolverme el mensaje

 **"Damián tú me conoces?..."** vuelvo a preguntar

pero no se ni para que lo hice

Si la respuesta es tan obvia

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

espero les haya gustado

nos vemos =D


	10. CAP 9

holas

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **IX. SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO**

* * *

-Rachel.-susurro en un hilillo de voz

Se ha hecho una adicción pronunciar su nombre

y también se ha convertido en una droga cerrar los ojos e imaginarme su rostro para si calmar mi ansiedad, es como un analgésico que me alivia pero a veces hacerlo demasiado seguido es peligroso

Ya que solo imaginarla no se hace suficiente

A veces cuando duermo tengo recuerdos con ella...pero son recuerdos que no me pertenecen pero al mismo tiempo los siento tan míos que me confunden

No podría explicarlo aun si pudiera

"que estupidez"

El sonido del móvil me devuelve a bajar la vista para leer el mensaje

 **"¿me conoces Damián?"**

es la segunda vez que lo pregunta

"¿Conocerte?"

Quisiera responder pero creo que cualquier respuesta que le escribiera sería una mentira

que me estés volviendo a preguntar era una mala señal

 **"no lo creo, nunca te había visto antes en mi vida...como podría"** respondo

He sido muy descuidado

Ahora me doy cuenta de que no ella no debe saber mas

Si los recuerdos solo me han llegado a mi entonces está bien

No tendrás problemas si al final decides lo que tienes que hacer

no dudaras cuando llegue el momento

 **"mira IDIOTA déjate de juegos, dime la verdad"**

Es increíble que se tome la molestia de escribir los insultos en mayúsculas

Ya es la segunda vez que hace lo mismo

Creo que es hora de detener esto de los mensajes

No es que no quiera, pero estar conversando tanto tiempo con ella es malo para mí

Me hace daño

Me hace pensar de más

"tengo que cortarlo"

Levanto la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación, me ha costado demasiado apagar el celular

Quería seguir hablando ella

Por más doloroso que se estaba sintiendo quería seguir

El sonido de una llamada interrumpe mis divagaciones, por un momento pensé que venia del móvil apagado pero no, por el ringtone me doy cuenta que es al que le doy mas uso

"Llamada de Richard"

Suspiro con pesadez y es que en realidad no quiero contestarle

Casi nunca lo hago

y si tengo que conversar soy yo quien marca su numero, no es al revés, además que es mil veces preferible hablar en persona porque se controla mejor

-maldición.-aprieto el botón verde y es que puede ser importante.-Que sucede Grayson

-oh que milagro que contestes amigo.-saluda con gracia.-y dime ya te confesaste a Rachel?...y como fue..te dijo que si o te rechazo olímpicamente

"¿Qué diablos?"

-no entiendo de qué hablas.-no puedo creer que solo haya llamado para esto

-ya sabes, me pediste su número y te lo di.-expresa con una fingida seriedad que casi impropia de él.-pensé que era para que te declararas, ya sabes...bueno si quieres un consejo, la mejor manera de confesarte a alguien es en una cita...ya sabes en persona y no por mensajes

-idiota

-oh espera entonces si te rechazó verdad?...dios lo sabía.-me quedo en silencio esperando a que termine su momento de estupidez.-vaya amigo lo siento, no tienes que decir nada seguro te dijo que es porque está enamorada de mi.-

-no sé qué hago escuchando tus estupideces.-exclamo furioso, por esta maldita razón es que no quiero hablar por teléfono con él, es preferible hacerlo en persona ya que por lo menos ahí se contiene porque sabe lo que pasaría.-no es gracioso

La risa al otro lado de la línea me responde lo contrario

-mira amigo no te desquites conmigo, no es mi culpa que ella se fije en mi.-contesta con su tono que sigue serio.-pero ya sabes yo tengo a Kory asi que solo tienes que seguir intentando y tal vez...

-Grayson para que estas llamando.-respondo cortante

-jaja lo siento pero tengo que aprovechar la situación.-explica entre leves carcajadas.-ya sabes todo este asunto con Rachel lo amerita

-recién me estoy enterando de que puedo estar bajo los efectos de un control mental y tú lo único que haces es bromear con esto?.-

Cuando alguna vez le dije que parecía disfrutar de mi situación no lo decía en serio

Pero ahora creo que en verdad tenía razón

"idiota"

-jajaja siempre tan serio Damian.-suelta intentando calmar su risa.-en fin, solo quería saber si te confesaste...mejor dicho si ya le dijiste que quieres matarla.-

-ella ya lo sabía.-además también me dijo que era una victima y que yo soy su objetivo

Ella podría matarme si quisiera en cualquier momento

No dudaría en hacerlo ya que soy un desconocido

Sin embargo para mi es diferente

Yo no sé si podría

"no podría" pienso convencido

Incluso aunque los deseos se sigan haciendo insoportables no me atrevería,

Si ahora mismo la tuviera frente a mí no me atreveria

No podría perdonarme si quiera tocarla

Preferiría que ella...preferiría que...

-¿Damián sigues ahí amigo?.-

-si sigo aquí.-para mi mala suerte sigo aquí conversando contigo

Ya debería colgar, en cualquier momento querrá decir alguna otra estupidez

-ok ya estas convencido que ella no tiene nada que ver no?.-

-sí, descuida.-ya no tenia esas dudas

ya no la culpaba

Ahora podía aceptarla en el grupo

Hace un poco mas de un mes desde que se había integrado a los titanes

Estoy seguro que le ha comenzado a gustarle la idea de ser parte de un equipo

Muy pronto verá que no es tan malo confiar en otras personas

Sonará extraño pero la Rachel de mis recuerdos era un poco menos dura que la de ahora

Supongo que debe ser porque las circunstancias son diferentes y es posible que la vida que haya tenido ahora fuera más difícil

-entonces estaría bien si seguimos compartiendo información con Rachel?.- sugiere

Error

No

Esa seria una mala idea

Estoy seguro que ella no le ha dicho a Richard que también es una víctima, también le ha ocultado esa información, tampoco les ha dicho que es una mitad demonio, tiene miedo de que se enteren de su pasado y su origen

Ese es un síntoma positivo, a ella le está gustando convivir con los chicos y no quiere perder esa oportunidad de sentir como seria pertenecer a una familia, tener amigos, dejar de fingir que es alguien diferente y tener el valor de confiar en los demás

Yo no tendría problemas de morir en sus manos si eso la libera del control pero las consecuencias de sus actos le podrían traer problemas

Y todo lo que ha avanzado en este tiempo intentando encajar se iría a la basura

Tal vez incluso ni ella sea consciente de lo importante que significa tener en quien confiar, tener amigos, todavía no lo sabe

Eso le permitirá ser más humana y no dejarse llevar por su otra mitad

ella podría ser feliz si sigue en el grupo

Pero si me mata la verían como no es

Creerían que es un demonio que no tiene sentimientos

Por eso no puedo dejar que lo haga y también se que debo intentar frenar mis propios deseos

Pero si no puedo evitarlo y llegamos a ese punto de no retorno prefiero que sea ella quien se libere

-Damian sigues ahí?.-suspiro haciéndole entender que si.-estas mas callado que de costumbre, mmm no me digas que se siguen enviando mensajes de amor entre ustedes, si es así dímelo y te molesto luego

-en serio podría soportar las cosas que dices si fuera gracioso pero no lo son.-digo conteniendo las ganas de ir y explotar su maldita spider a ver si después de eso se atreve a seguir bromeando

-jaja ok pero contesta la pregunta.-

Cierto, casi lo olvido

-es mejor que no la involucremos, ya sabes que si estoy cerca de ella podría perder el control.-ese es un buen argumento.-prefiero que seamos tú y yo los que resolvamos este maldito caso

dejar de lado a Rachel seria la prioridad

-te apoyo, lo último que quiero ver es a Raven sacarte la cabeza.-

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco

-porque crees que me ganaría.-eso debería ser un golpe bajo a mi ego

-jaja en serio lo preguntas?, oye si se abrieran apuestas en línea en un enfrentamiento entre ustedes dos, pondría toda mi fortuna con la chica cuervo, ya sabes que eres como un hermano para mi pero no tendrias oportunidad.-

Lo peor de todo es que lo está diciendo en serio

-sería una motivación verte perder todo tu dinero.-respondo en tono de burla.-no me subestimes Grayson.-

-No lo hago.-responde entre risas

-como sea, hay algo que quizás nos pueda ayudar.-

-¿tienes algo nuevo?.-

-creo que si, me he dado cuenta que esta imagen que a veces aparece en mi cabeza no me pertenece.-irónicamente los recuerdos que tengo tampoco me pertenecían pero esto era diferente.-no lo he visto antes y siento que está fuera de lugar

-a ver que es.-

-he hecho un dibujo, parece el logo de una empresa pero no he podido ubicar en la red algo parecido, estoy seguro que debe ser un lugar de Jump city.-le tomo una foto y se lo envío.-quizás es alguna estatua o que se yo

Podría ser el logo de una empresa

La imagen se me vino a la cabeza hace un par de días ... es un recuerdo que no me pertenece; en él me veo sentado en un auto y puedo ver a través de la ventanilla la figura que he detallado en el dibujo, era una águila negra abriendo las alas mostrándose de frente por como la vi es como si estuviera en una posición de ataque

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme, está bien detallado.-suelta en elogio.-creo que es la figura inferna de piedra que se muestra en una de las dos torres de la Etienne, en la intersección con la 304.-no conozco el nombre de la avenida

El nombre se me hace familiar pero nada más que eso

-que hay en ese lugar.-me suena a que se encuentra en la parte céntrica de jump City

-hay exposiciones y galerías de arte de eventos públicos.-hubiera deseado escuchar que se tratara de alguna empresa privada.-es un buen lugar para llevar a alguien que le guste escuchar música clásica o le encante al romanticismo

-llevaste alguna vez a Kory ahi?.-pregunto fingiendo inocencia

-ah..b..bueno eso no viene al caso.-contengo las ganas de reír, estoy pensando seriamente que debería grabar algunas conversaciones con Richard y pasársela a la líder, sería muy conveniente.-en fin supongo que peor es nada, déjame investigar un poco mas a ver que sale

-vale.-en estos temas Richard es muy meticuloso y sé que hallara algo que nos pueda servir.-si se me viene a la mente algo nuevo te lo haré saber.-

-bien todo sea para que evitar la paliza que te daría Rachel si te le acercas.-y vamos de nuevo

"imbécil"

 **...**

Es muy inusual que camine por las calles como la gente normal, rutinariamente uso los techos o las esquinas de los edificios

Supongo que está bien variar de vez en cuando

Veo las luces de las calles encenderse de a pocos, no me he dado cuenta pero he estado buscando la avenida durante casi dos horas, hubiera sido fácil con el GPS del móvil pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de caminar

Las dos torres se asoman a lo lejos como las imponentes edificaciones de la Etienne

Satisfecho me acerco hacia la figura del Aguila que recordaba perfectamente

Era la misma que veía en las visiones fuera de lugar

Debía darle crédito a Richard por esto, lo había reconocido muy rápido en mi dibujo

El monumento del ave de tamaño real se alza imponente en la entrada de la torre Exid

La inscripción sobre la placa decia **"El monumento de Emanuel inferna: el águila se alza sobre su presa"**

Escalones más arriba se muestra la entrada de la Torre donde se exponen diversos anuncios sobre los salones a presentar el día de hoy

No es que me interesen las galerías pero seria lo que elegiría para pasar una tarde, tal vez estaría ideal para escuchar algún concierto de música clásica, lo haría ahora mismo pero odiaría tener que regresar a mi habitación a tener que cambiarme porque el anuncio para entrar al auditorio lo deja claro

"no se asiste si no esta a la gala"

y esa es la razón por la que nunca fui a ese tipo de conciertos

Lo más cercano que hice fue asistir a ver el espectáculo de Zatanna que no tuvo nada de grandioso

Es decir si alguien quería asombrarse de verdad era mejor que vieran como Garfield se transformaba de ratón a elefante en un instante eso era mas sorprenderte que ver desaparecer una motocicleta o hacer aparecer cartas de colores de la nada

Sigo de curioso por las galerías y veo como hay unos tours y varios salones que tienen diferentes anfitriones con carteles a la mano que indican de que trata la exposición de turno

Hay mucha variedad, pinturas, tallados de madera y esculturas

Me sorprende la cantidad de gente en el lugar

es más de lo que pensaba

La mayoría viste de manera elegante y muy formal

Somos una minoria los que estamos vestidos de manera casual

Aunque Richard dijo que había venido con alguna chica no me lo imaginaba llevando puesto algo elegante, seguramente estaría vestido igual que yo

Hay demasiados salones para escoger uno

Tal vez sería una buena idea elegir el de arte abstracto, es curioso pero nunca lo he entendido del todo, creo que ni ellos mismos se entienden y es por eso que intentan plasmar sus ideas y pensamientos de una manera que solo ellos sean capaces de interpretar

He leído que la mayoría de los artistas tienden a perder la cordura

Creo que debería convertirme en uno ya que estoy yendo directo por ese mismo camino

-¿estas perdido Damian?.- esa voz...

"Rachel"

Detengo mis pasos en seco y todo empieza a girar

No quiero voltear

"Mierda debería haberme dado cuenta" digo en mi mente

Normalmente cuando ella está cerca siento como el deseo y el instinto comienzan a arremolinarse en mi interior

es una especie de alarma

pero no ha funcionado esta vez

-no estoy perdido.-respondo intentando fingir estar tranquilo.-solo es que hay muchas opciones para elegir.-

Mientras no la vea debería estar bien

-te encontré y esta vez no te escaparas.-su voz detrás de mi suena muy fría

Va en serio

No puedo evitarlo pero quisiera imaginarla como debería estar vestida

Sería muy raro que estuviera en su traje de Raven

La gente la miraría con extrañeza

Y como no veo a nadie mirando con curiosidad hacia donde está puedo decir que a lo mejor se encuentra vestida en su típico estilo gótico

Le gusta el negro así que debe tener puesta alguna prenda de ese color

seria una apuesta segura

-la última vez no me escape.-respondo mientras comienzo a sentir los estragos de su presencia

Su cercanía empieza a nublar mis sentidos

Pero no importa que tan extraño e intenso se sienta

Mientras no la vea no me atreveré a tocarla

Podré resistir

El problema sería si ella no quisiera que eso suceda

Y como me acaba de encontrar debo suponer que tiene otros planes

"espero que este aquí solo para hablar" susurro en mis pensamientos

-te escapaste a mi pregunta y detesto que hagan eso.-pronuncia cortante

Suspiro suavemente mientras siento como el deseo quiere dominarme

Quisiera voltear

Quisiera verla

Maldito deseo

-ya te respondí.-digo manteniendo la calma, no seria bueno darle señales a Rachel, es muy astuta e impredecible.-no te conozco, no sé quién eres.-contesto en ese mismo tono con el que me ha hablado

No creo que la vaya a engañar

Por como lo veo estoy jodido

Si ella se ha tomado el tiempo de seguirme el rastro hasta aquí quiere decir que estoy atrapado

Fui muy descuidado al escribir la cita favorita de su libro y enviarsela

no lo pensé bien

-deja tus estúpidos juegos y dime la verdad!.-grita fuera de si

Repentinamente me toma del brazo y de un tiron me obliga a voltear

"mierda"

Rápidamente bajo la vista para no verla

siento como mi respiración se agita y mi corazón se acelera

El grito ha sido tan fuerte que ha llamado la atención de algunas personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros

Y creo que ella recién se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de ocasionar

-Ey mira papá esa pareja se están peleando.-escucho decir a un niño mientras nos señala como si fuéramos el centro de atención

Hay algunos leves murmullos

Algunas risas

Como no puedo verla no sé cómo estará su rostro

Pero podría apostar que debe estar avergonzada al igual que yo

por eso ya que no dice nada

A veces un comentario al estilo Grayson podía ser muy efectivo para detener un ataque letal

...

Estoy sentado sobre los escalones

Al principio tenía pensando escapar de alguna manera mientras fingía que me metía a ver las galeras pero al final deseche la idea porque sentí su mirada sobre mi

La sentí todo el tiempo

Y ahora que la torre está cerrada y ya no hay gente que pueda ayudarme

supongo que estoy atrapado

Siento como el deseo y la sensación empieza a arremolinarse en mi interior cada vez con mas fuerza

Esa era la señal que me dice de que se encuentra muy cerca

Asiento levemente cuando la escucho sentarse

Mas que escucharla es solo un presentimiento

Si tuviera que calcular la distancia diría que está a unos pasos a mi derecha en un escalón mas arriba

-pudiste escapar chico katana.-lo dice como si fuera una reprimenda.-y no lo hiciste

Supongo que quiere saber por qué no lo he intentando

Pero es muy obvia la respuesta

-no creo que lo hubiera logrado.-suelto con sinceridad con la vista siempre al frente, viendo pasar los autos

seria bueno que por alguna extraña razón un taxi se detuviera ahora mismo y abriera la puerta y justo en ese momento apareciera entre las sombras algún enemigo de HIVE para que la distraiga y así me de tiempo para escapar

pero es poco probable que suceda

y creo que ya estoy empezando a delirar

"maldición"pero es que a cada segundo se hace más insoportable las ganas de verla

"necesito verte" susurro

Escuchar su voz no me está ayudando nada

Al contrario

-ok ahora responde con la verdad.-suelta totalmente seria.-si vuelvo a escucharte decir...

-no te conozco Rachel.-no estoy mintiendo

No es una mentira

Aunque si le dijera que si tampoco sería una mentira

se que suena extraño pero es asi

Un breve silencio se forma en el ambiente

Mientras los segundos pasan las ganas de girar para verla ya molestan demasiado

me pregunto cuanto mas podré soportar

Tal vez solo unos pocos minutos

Tal vez menos si sigo escuchando su voz

-no te creo...-claro que no me creerías

-ya me lo imaginaba pero no te estoy mintiendo.-no podría mentirle sabiendo que ambas respuestas son verdaderas.-pero que pasaría si te dijera que si...acaso eso cambiaría tus intenciones conmigo?.-pregunto queriendo saber

-claro que no cambiaría nada.-responde rápidamente, parece ansiosa.-pero quisiera saber cómo es que me conoces si yo no se...si yo no se nada de ti, eso no tiene sentido.-

Eso era cierto

-esas preguntas son irrelevantes.-contesto conteniendo la respiración porque creo que estoy perdiendo la batalla conmigo mismo.-si no cambiará nada entre nosotros no tiene sentido que busques más preguntas

No las tiene

Y por su bien es mejor que tampoco las pienses demasiado

"Rachel..."

-tienes razón...que estupidez.-suelta con desprecio.-bien sabes que odio estar en esta situación de victima

Contengo las ganas de sonreír ante esa insinuación

Sería más fácil que me digas que has venido a matarme

O que te mueres de ganas por clavarme un cuchillo ahora mismo

Sería tan fácil que fueras honesta Rachel

Aunque ese no es tu estilo

Ademas si quisieras tu sangre oscura podría calmar esas ansias y ese instinto que ahora mismo te dominan

Si no lo estás haciendo es porque simplemente no quieres

claro, porque lo harías...porque te tomarías esa molestia

¿lo harías por mi?

porque te tomarías esa molestia si yo solo soy un desconocido para ti

No soy nada importante en tu vida; ademas había que agregar que no ayudó mucho que nuestro primer encuentro haya sido como fue, yo intentando matarte no fue exactamente el mejor de los comienzos

Creo que si estuvieras en esta misma situación con Kory, Richard o Garfield te lo pensarías más

E incluso tratarías de averiguar la causa para evitar matarlos

Pero como yo no soy ninguno de ellos para mi mala suerte ya has tomado la decision

-¿quieres matarme?.-no sé ni porque hago esa pregunta

Supongo que solo quiero escuchar su voz diciendo que si

-vaya que inteligente eres.-suelta de manera irónica.-no es personal...lo sabes no?

Eso ya lo había leído

Algo muy dentro de mi hubiera deseado escuchar que fuera personal

-sabes, no me opondría si eres tú...-digo sincero.-y si no hubiera ninguna consecuencia después aceptaría ese destino y en serio estaría feliz si con eso pudieras liberarte del control mental

-mmm me lo pondrías tan fácil?.-ese tono aburrido y con fingida decepción suena único

-si lo haría, en serio.-ya no resisto mas

Rendido giro el rostro para verla y lo primero que hago es observar sus ojos violetas

Maldito extraño color

Después contemplo su rostro

"si eres tú" pienso como si tuviera que ser diferente

En ese pequeño instante que me he atrevido a hacer eso me doy cuenta que no estaba sentada como creía

La veo de pie apoyada sobre un barandal

lo bueno era que si habia acertado en el color de sus prendas específicamente en la casaca negra que lleva puesta y le sienta bien

-entonces que esperamos...acabemos con esto.-suelta mientras comienza a emanar energía oscura de todo su cuerpo

-en serio lo haría pero no.-susurro mientras rápidamente saco de mi bolsillo algo que siempre llevo a la mano

Mi capsula at-240

Un distractor

La lanzo hacia ella mientras me cubro los ojos

La explosión de luz es tan fuerte que incluso mi vista se ve afectada pero solo durara unos breves segundos

En cambio a ella le restaran minutos para que se recupere

Sin perder tiempo empiezo a correr y activo el dispositivo de mi móvil que me permitirá escapar

-maldición que hiciste.-escucho su reclamo con una voz llena de ira

-ahora si puedes decir que estoy escapando.-suelto mientras sigo corriendo y doy un salto hacia la moto que me estaba esperando desde hace unos minutos en la salida.-En serio dejaría que me mataras si eso te libera del control mental.-digo mientras la miro dar tropezones totalmente desorientada

-te mataré Damián!.-grita mientras se arrodilla intentando recuperar la vista

-gracias por participar, pero necesitas intentarlo mejor.-señalo antes de salir de su radar

No voy a dejártelo tan fácil

No creo que los demás te vean con buenos ojos si eliminas a tu objetivo...perderías a la que sería tu familia

Aun no te has dado cuenta pero necesitas seguir con los titanes para que no pierdas ese lado humano que tienes

Y solo por eso no te lo voy a dejar tan fácil

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo, muchas gracias por comentar

quisiera saber sus teorias

creo que ya esta todo claro jaja ok no, pero ya hay un panorama mas amplio de lo que esta pasando asi que ya saben

nos vemos =D


	11. CAP 10

hola

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **X. CONVERSACION**

* * *

Tres semanas

Han pasado tres semanas desde el último encuentro que tuvimos

Desde la última vez que lo vi

es mucho tiempo y no logro entender como es posible que esté resistiendo tanto

Cualquiera ya se hubiera quebrado a estas alturas

Cualquier humano no habría soportado el instinto por querer matar a su objetivo y sin embargo a él parece como si no le afectara

Mientras que a mí me está destrozando ese perverso deseo

Esas ansias por tenerlo de rodillas suplicando por su vida me consumen

y lo estoy odiando por eso

No puedo creer que tenga más fuerza de voluntad que yo

Es decir es un simple humano...ya debería haber cedido a la sed de sangre

Debería estar aquí ahora mismo intentando cortarme la garganta

Creo que lo he vuelto a subestimar Incluso estoy pensando que tal vez no es un humano ordinario

"como te detesto Damian" susurro en mi mente

Sabe donde me encuentro, en este punto su cordura debería estar tan rota y desecha que solamente debe estar pensando en mi de manera enfermiza, pero no ha dado ninguna señal o síntoma de que le esté afectando de esa manera, es decir hasta ahora nunca ha tratado de buscarme en cambio yo he estado buscándolo para poder cumplir mi propósito

Se ha escondido bien

y Dios...perdí una valiosa oportunidad aquel día en las galerías

Lo tenía desarmado, al alcance de mis manos

Me confié al pensar que lo tenia acorralado

pero eso ya no volverá a suceder

-Que haciendo Rachel.-la voz de Richard me saca de mis pensamientos

Los chicos se han dado cuenta que estas ultimas semanas ando un poco mas en mi mundo, ha sido difícil sobrellevar las ansias de querer matar a Damian, me ha sido imposible seguir fingiendo que todo se encuentra bien

en realidad nada esta bien

Escucho su nombre en mi cabeza todo el tiempo y mi concentración no ha sido la misma

mi personalidad también se ha visto afectada

-leyendo un poco.-contesto mientras finjo mi atención en el libro que tengo abierto, estoy tan malditamente despistada que no se lo que estoy leyendo ni que libro es el que he tomado del stand, el único motivo por el cual he hecho esto es para que nadie venga a molestarme pero veo que no ha funcionado.-y estoy aprovechando que Garfield se ha llevado a Titus a dar un paseo

-wow y lo está haciendo así de gratis?.-pregunta con leve curiosidad.-no te ha pedido una cita o algo así?

"que?"

Niego con la cabeza

-dice que quiere aprovechar que Titus es todavía cachorro y se sigue viendo tierno.-es difícil poder entender el razonamiento de Chico bestia así que no le hecho preguntas del tema.-y bueno supongo que lo está usando como carnada

-jaja te refieres que ira al parque mostrando a Titus para que las chicas se le acerquen?.-asiento afirmativa.-creo que si va al de Dellaway puede que tenga oportunidad, allí es donde se encuentran los amantes de las mascotas

Cierto

Lo he llevado un par de veces a ese lugar

La mayoría de las personas estaban con sus mascotas e incluso algunos niños se me acercaron a acariciar al pequeño, para complicar las cosas el cachorro tiene una personalidad muy amigable y le gustó mucho esa interacción con las personas

Sobretodo con los niños

Así que ahora lo debe estar pasando grandioso

lo único que me preocupa es que Gar lo pueda llegar a perder por estar tan distraído intentando conversar con alguna chica

pero mi amenaza fue muy clara

"pierdes a Titus y te mato"

Por su bien espero que no pase nada ya que tendrían que buscar a su reemplazante

-¿hay alguna noticia de Damian?.-pregunto mientras volteo la hoja, hasta ahora no he leído ni una sola palabra

Me haría feliz que me diga que si

Seria genial

-ya sabes lo difícil que es comunicarse con él.-esa es una forma sutil de decir que no quiere hablar del tema.-además creo que detesta hablar conmigo por el celular

-¿ah sí?.-ya tengo una vaga idea de porque debe ser

-detesta las bromas.-señala mientras estiras las manos y se levanta de su sitio y camina con dirección hacia el estante.-se comporta muy serio para su edad

-supongo que el hecho de que haya sido entrenado toda su vida para ser un asesino debe haber influido.-no puedo decir que sea una experta en psicología pero estoy segura que esa debía ser una de las tantas posibles razones

-es probable.-pronuncia apenas intentando buscar algún titulo que le llame la atención y parece que lo ha encontrado, con delicadeza toma ese libro que solo ha causado problemas, ese mismo que tiene inscrito aquellos mensajes.-si tuviera que hacer un repaso de como era el chico hace 5 años no lo creerías, debo decir que ha cambiado mucho, antes era muy agresivo y tenía una actitud difícil de lidiar.

-oh ya veo.-en realidad no estoy tan sorprendida. es decir si era capaz de controlar su instinto asesino mejor de lo que un demonio lo puede hacer entonces era capaz de hacer de todo

Seguramente también lo consideraron un prodigio para matar

-cuando lo sacamos de esa secta y lo llevamos a casa era incontrolable... destrozaba las cosas, se podría decir que era igual que Titus solo que nada tierno.-dice entre risas, no puedo evitar reír ante el comentario.- quemaba las pinturas en la mansión y para intentar controlarlo teníamos que hacerlo a la fuerza ya que no escuchaba razones

¿En serio?

-¿tanto así?.-eso si no me lo esperaba

Richard asiente levemente mientras abre el libro y se da el tiempo de volver a leer el mensaje que nos escribimos Damian y yo

Por alguna razón me siento un poco incomoda viendo que se detiene a leerlo otra vez

-tuvimos varias peleas en serio, fue un dolor de cabeza.-explica siguiendo fijamente su atención en las palabras.-ante la emergencia tuvimos que acudir a Alfred para que sea su tutor.-quiero preguntar quien es pero se adelanta.-Alfred es el mayordomo de la familia Wayne, hizo un buen trabajo con Damián, mejor que cualquier terapeuta profesional lo pudiera haber hecho, le puso límites y lo encamino por una mejor senda

-debió ser una labor difícil.-

-era algo que solo él podía hacer, creo que llego a enloquecer a Damian con sus métodos, pero al final llegó a ganarse su respeto, fueron como 8 meses que estuvo al cuidado de Alfred, aunque seguía teniendo una actitud agresiva ya no te atacaba y eso era un buen avance.-

-jaja suena como si hubieran rehabilitado a un animal salvaje.- Grayson sonríe diciendo que la comparación era perfecta

-se podría decir que así fue, si no era Alfred quien nos ayudaba en ese entonces probablemente ahora sería insufrible.-hace una mueca de disgusto.-en fin, ahora está todo bien, lo educó mejor de lo que esperaba y hasta le obligó a tocar el piano como una de sus practicas de relajación

-wow debió ser un castigo.-demasiado.-es decir Damian no parece ser que sea paciente para esas cosas

-me imagino que sí, pero el chico lo hace muy bien...una vez lo escuché practicar, tiene talento, y por eso le tengo un poco de envidia.-levanto la mirada un tanto incrédula no podía decirlo en serio o si?.-es muy versátil, podría hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera y lo haría bien, es un prodigio, tiene el perfil perfecto para ser uno de los mejores agentes

en serio seria así?

el hecho de que pudiera controlar su instinto mejor que yo ya era una prueba que me decía que si

-así que...quieres que sea tu competencia?í.-pregunto un tanto interesada

Niega con la cabeza

-el trabajo que yo realizo es mas de buscar información, recabar y encontrar pistas, si tengo que ponerlo en una palabra sería el de investigar, mmm no creo que lo haga tan mal si quisiera pasar de agente, es decir infiltrarme en líneas enemigas es algo que he hecho antes pero Damian tiene el potencial para ser el mejor que haya visto...

-¿un agente?...crees que quiera eso?.-

-a saber qué es lo que querrá, ya es difícil tratar de imaginar qué es lo que piensa como para saber que es lo que quiere hacer, pero si yo fuera él me especializaría en ese rubro.-expresa con un tono un tanto reflexivo

-interesante, sería bueno que hubiera alguien que pudiera atacar desde dentro a las organizaciones enemigas como las de HIVE.-teniendo un infiltrado sería mucho más sencillo anticipar sus movimientos

Y no solo serviría para la colmena sino también para las demás organizaciones

-caería bien alguien con esas características, los trabajos serían más fáciles.-agrega

Richard vuelve a darme la razón mientras levanta el libro que tenia entre sus manos y me lo muestra

-oye me lo podrías prestar?, ayer hablé con Damian y me dijo que la historia era estupenda.-

Levanto una ceja notablemente confundida

Y es que no estoy entendiendo

-porque me lo estas pidiendo a mi.-pregunto evitando no sonar molesta.-debiste decirle a él

-si eso mismo hice pero me dijo que como te lo había regalado.-se detiene unos segundos para mirarme fijamente.-es decir esto te pertenece

-¿qué?.-esto debía ser una broma.-no lo estás diciendo en serio verdad?

-pues en realidad me dijo que era tuyo.-expresa tomándose la cabeza.-Damian es cero bromas, nunca hace una, cada que habla o escribe siempre es en serio

¿eso quiere decir que me había regalado su libro?

Ese imbécil

Realmente quiere que lo mate

Porque diablos está haciendo todo esto

Acaso es un maldito juego?

¿Acaso su misión es volverme loca?

-Richard sabes que no me ha regalado nada, no es mi libro.-señalo con fastidio.-no conozco a Damian y nunca antes lo había visto, porque me regalaría algo?

-jaja vaya sí que pensamos parecido.-expresa asertivo.-también le dije lo mismo que me acabas de decir, añadiendo el hecho de que sabia que te incomodarias.-ahora no solo estoy incomoda.-lo que me respondió fue que te lo regaló desde el momento en que te escribió el mensaje

-¿qué?.-ahora si estoy perdida

"Que mierda es lo que quieres Damian?"

"Quieres volverme loca?" pregunto a la nada

"Acaso no tienes suficiente con que quiera matarte?"

-no me dijo nada más, solo me dejó en claro que ya no es su libro.-pronuncia levantándolo de nuevo.-y sabes que?;ahora lo he estado analizando y después de leerlo un poco debo admitir que si los roles fueran diferentes todo tendría mas sentido

-a que te refieres.-

-es decir solo imagínate que hubieras sido tú quien le entregaba a Titus como regalo.-en serio?.-Damian como agradecimiento a ese bonito gesto te hubiera dado su libro, los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres el cual coincidentemente es tú favorito verdad?

-pero no pasó así.-contesto apresurada

Esas preguntas eran irrelevantes

Sé que ese imbécil me conoce, eso lo tengo claro

no se como pero de alguna manera sabe todo sobre mi

Sabe quién soy y estoy segura que incluso sabe quien es mi padre

Sabe que Titus es el nombre que le hubiera puesto a mi primera mascota,y para burlarse de mi así le puso al que me regaló

También conoce cuál es la frase favorita de mi libro favorito y se tomó la molestia de escribirlo tal como está redactado en el texto

-es cierto que no sucedió así.-lo escucho responder.-pero no se te hace extraño?...los mensajes que escribieron en este libro ustedes dos, cada palabra con su puño y letra me hace pensar o mejor dicho me haría pensar que en realidad ha pasado como me lo estoy imaginando

-y...yo...yo no le regalé a Titus.-niego con la cabeza mientras comienzo a dudar y no se porque

es decir no tiene puto sentido

Pero maldición

-eso todos lo sabemos.-expresa un poco más serio.-pero a lo mejor Damian no lo cree así

Me tomo la cabeza empezando a sentir un dolor que viene de repente

-que estas insinuando.-pregunto apenas.- acaso estas diciendo que Damian cree que yo le regalé a Titus?, eso no tiene sentido, ademas ambos escribimos en ese libro mucho antes de si quiera saber que me entregaría a su mascota!

-y bueno no lo sé...que tal si piensa que se lo regalaste antes.-¿qué?.-y que tal si tu también sientes que así pasó y no lo quieres admitir

-¿admitir?.-que mierda.-Richard estás hablando de supuestos y de cosas sin sentido...te estas imaginando cosas

-jaja bueno, en realidad son ustedes los que se están imaginando cosas no yo.-sisea mirándome con una particular celo.-tú escribiste una respuesta porque te imaginaste que te regaló su libro favorito

Me quedo callada intentando entrar en razón

lo cierto es que nunca pude llegar responder cual fue mi motivo por el cual escribí en el libro y porque no me había dado cuenta que lo había hecho

"cálmate Rachel" me digo a mi misma intentando controlar mis emociones

no quiero transformarme

-q...que es lo que has estado pensando.-pregunto entre leves suspiros esperando que no lo note

Me remuevo incomoda en mi sitio

Siento las manos sudorosas y la ansiedad empieza a molestarme

-los dos no se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron.-susurra como si recién se estuviera percatándose de ese detalle.-escribieron sobre algo que nunca pasó...los dos, como si fueran cómplices...como si en ese estado de amnesia supieran lo que hacían... supieran que se conocían

"es una locura"

Y sin embargo me quedo en silencio sin saber que decir

Mi mirada se pierde en un punto muerto de la habitación

-puede ser algún efecto del control mental.-digo intentando buscar alguna explicación

-pues sería muy extraño que quien los esté controlando se tome la molestia de hacer que se manden ese tipo de mensajes entre ustedes.-

Abro los ojos de sobremanera sintiendo miedo

Empiezo a temblar ligeramente

-acaso sabes que yo...-no soy capaz de terminar la frase

No podía ser posible que supiera que también estoy siendo controlada

-esperaba que me lo dijeras.-contesta con un tono calmado.-no me lo dijo Damian si es lo que estás pensando, siendo sincero, recién me acabo de dar cuenta, hace unos minutos cuando volví a leer los mensajes de coqueteos entre ustedes.-

"¿Coqueteos?"

-n...no...no hablas idioteces.-contesto molesta

-oigan ustedes dos se lo toman muy en serio estas bromas.-señala entre risas.-se molestan tanto que me están haciendo pensar que si pasa algo entre ustedes pero me lo quieren ocultar

"En serio?"

-ahora entiendo porque Damian odia hablar contigo.-señalo con tono serio

-vaya, que bien lo conoces.-en serio ya basta.-jajaja ok me detengo, no me mires así Rachel lo que quiero decir es que estoy a punto de preocuparme

Oh ya veo

-¿preocupado por tu amigo?.-ahora si tenía motivos, bueno no me queda de otra que confesar.-lo cierto es que tengo que admitir que he tenido los mismos deseos de matarlo, pero supongo que el sentimiento debe ser mutuo

Grayson pone una mueca de duda no es como si estuviera dudando de mis palabras, mas bien parece dudar de lo que quisiera decir

-lo estas controlando igual de bien que Damian.-no, en eso debo discrepar, el chico de la katana lo está haciendo mejor.-es por eso que has estado rara últimamente, se te debe estar siendo difícil

-maldición si.-Asiento rendida

john puede parecer alguien despreocupado y poco serio pero ahora me doy cuenta que es solo una fachada, el muy astuto esta siempre atento a los detalles todo el tiempo

Tengo ganas de aplaudir por su manera en que me ha vuelto a descubrir

-cuanto crees que puedas soportarlo antes de perder la razón.-pregunta de frente

En realidad esperaba que me dijera que soy un peligro

O por lo menos quería escuchar una advertencia severa diciéndome que no me atreviera a tocar a su amigo o algo así

-creo que puedo soportar más tiempo que él.- respondo sintiéndome entre la espada y la pared y es que dios no creo que pueda hacerlo tanto

Tal vez me queden unas semanas más antes de que la situación acabe conmigo

-esa es una excelente noticia.-por cómo va la cosa no me sorprendería que se haya dado cuenta de que estoy mintiendole.-mientras él no escuche tu voz o estés cerca nunca se dejará llevar por sus instintos asesinos

-¿eso te lo dijo ayer?.-

-sí y confío en su palabra.-asevera convencido.-bueno creo que esta charla nos ha servido a los dos.-añade mientras se pone de pie y me vuelve a mostrar mi supuesto regalo.-me lo puedo llevar a mi habitación cierto?

-claro.-digo apenas preguntándome si esto no acaba de ser planeado

...

Ahora tengo más dudas que antes

Ahora el sentimiento es peor

El deseo es más invasivo, siento que se mete en mi piel y está quemándome por dentro

Me echo en la cama de mi habitación

Quisiera dormir un rato pero no puedo cerrar los ojos porque se aparecerá en mi mente

Su rostro

Sus ojos verdes

Su aroma

Recuerdo que ese día pude sentir en mi nariz un delicado aroma a vainilla

Es mi sabor preferido en los helados, cuando vamos con Jaime y Garfield a los Starbucks del centro siempre pido el split de vainilla, es mi favorito

"Damián" susurro su nombre y mi instinto así lo siente

Algo dentro de mí se agita como si estuviera desesperado por salir

Por descontrolarse

Mi voluntad no da para tanto

Antes pensaba que quien estaba contra el tiempo era él

Pero soy yo quien cederá primero

Suspiro frustrada mientras me pongo de costado, no quiero cerrar los ojos

Por eso las noches están siendo una maldita pesadilla

Solo cuando estoy demasiada cansada puedo engañar a mi mente

Solo a veces

Miro de lado pensando que quizás debí tomar algún libro para pasar el rato

Podría buscar algún ebook por el móvil pero hasta ahora no me acostumbro al tamaño de las letras, además siempre lo hecho de la forma tradicional, lo siento mucho mas natural

Pero supongo que tendré que adaptarme

En la misma posición busco entre los bolsillo de mi chaqueta pero elijo el incorrecto, tomo por equivocación el móvil que me dio Richard para poder comunicarme con Damian, que solo lo utilicé ese mismo día ya que no volvió a conectarse

Vuelvo a leer el último mensaje que escribí y del cual no llegó ninguna respuesta

 **"mira IDIOTA déjate de juegos y dime la verdad"**

No quiso decirme nada

Estoy segura que sigue ocultando cosas incluso a Richard

-te mataré y acabaré con este estúpido juego.-susurro fría mientras veo las iniciales de su contacto deseando que pudiera escuchar mi amenaza

"no puede ser" susurro en mi mente

Me pongo de pie mientras me doy cuenta del punto verde a lado de su nombre

El maldito se ha conectado

Es posible que me ignore pero no me interesa

Con tal de que lo lea estaré satisfecha

 **"te has ocultado muy bien ESTÚPIDO COBARDE, pero ya te encontraré y cuando lo haga te haré sufrir tanto que suplicaras que que acabe contigo"** expreso con sinceridad

He intentado durante estas tres semanas encontrarlo, sé que sigue en Jump City pero a saber dónde estará, la vez que lo encontré en las galerías fue de pura suerte ya que ese día cuando pasaba por los pasillos escuche una conversación que tenia Richard con Jaime donde le decía que si quería ver a Damian tal vez estaría en las una de las torres de la Etienne

La suerte no llega dos veces

Sonrío con malicia cuando veo el símbolo de que lo acaba de leer

Aunque no me responda por lo menos sé que ha recibido mi amenaza

 **"¿sufrir?...gracias por darme más motivos para seguir escapando"**

No esperaba que me respondiera

Me quedo en silencio volviendo a leer el mensaje evidentemente sarcástico

Su forma de responder es muy diferente a su personalidad

cualquiera podría confundirse

 **"¿me tienes miedo verdad?"**

Me pregunto si provocarlo funcionaria

No lo creo

En el jardín no tuvo efecto

 **"si"** responde

Sé que está mintiendo

En las galerías no parecía asustado aun cuando no tenía ninguna arma para defenderse, incluso después de que nos quedamos a solas

Si hubiera tenido miedo lo habría percibido

 **"porque no haces las cosas más fáciles, tarde o temprano te encontraré"** ataco de nuevo

 **"no te hecho nada malo ni te conozco, no entiendo porque quieres matarme, si tu quisieras podrías controlar tus instintos del control psi ya que eres mitad demonio"**

En serio?

 **"quieres motivos?, ok te los diré, primero sabes mucho de mí y no quiero correr riesgo de que lo divulgues, también tengo que añadir que eres mi objetivo para que pueda liberarme del control mental y además no me da la gana de transformarme en demonio solo para dejarte vivir, no lo vales...no me interesas, no te conozco"** soy sincera

Aunque lo cierto es que me agrada esa sensación de sed de sangre recorrer mi cuerpo

Me hace sentir más viva

Es divertido

 **"¿si fuera un amigo te darías la molestia de luchar contra tus instintos?"**

Pregunta estúpida

Claro que sí pero...

 **"pero no eres mi amigo... además no creo que valgas la pena."** no lo serias

 **"supongo que tiene sentido"** responde antes de volver a escribir **"así que...¿es tarde para ser tu amigo?"**

Contengo las ganas de reír ante la repentina pregunta

 **"eres muy IDIOTA sabes"**

O solo finge ser idiota

Tal vez finge como Richard o en realidad si lo es como Garfield

Tal vez hace las dos cosas

me remuevo inquieta mientras vuelvo a echarme en la cama esperando impaciente a que vuelva a escribirme algo pero ya no lo hace

Puedo ver que sigue conectado pero sigue sin decir nada

 **"tal vez si no supieras tanto de mi te daría alguna oportunidad"** añado esperando que me de una respuesta

Tal vez podría haberlo pensado un pocosi todo hubiera sido diferente

Pero como podría ahora si lo detesto, y es que no puedo soportar que sea más fuerte que yo

que pueda controlarse mejor que un demonio era inaudito

 **"no sé nada de ti...lo digo en serio"**

Mentira

 **"¿en serio?...veamos entonces que tan sincero eres"** cree que puede engañarme o confundirme **"sabes cuál es mi color favorito?"**

 **"no"** es su escueta respuesta **"en serio no lo sé... la pregunta está mal formulada, si quieres que te conteste utiliza las palabras correctas"**

¿Qué diablos?

Vuelvo a leer el mensaje intentando descifrar que es lo que realmente quiere decir

Acaso estaría siendo sincero?

"no"

 **"cual crees que es mi color favorito?"** Pregunto esta vez cambiando la forma

 **"el negro"** responde

Y es correcto

Es mi preferido

 **"como lo sabes"**

 **"las pocas veces que te he visto en persona siempre tenías algo puesto de ese color así que solo lo supuse"**

Bien eso podía ser una buena excusa pero no me vas a engañar

vamos al siguiente

 **"cual crees que es mi postre favorito?"**

 **"helado"** tiene razón

Pero eso si no debería saberlo

 **"de que sabor"**

 **"diría que vainilla"** si no me conociera es imposible que estuvieras acertando tanto **"aunque no estoy muy seguro ya que nunca te lo llegué a preguntar..."**

¿Qué?

 **"todas son correctas, pero supongo que no me vas a decir como es que lo sabes, ¿no?"**

Claro que no lo hará

 **"creo que será mejor cortemos ahora"**

oh ese mensaje me huele a inestabilidad

 **"que sucede chico katana?, tienes miedo de las preguntas?"**

Ahora parece más vulnerable que antes tengo que aprovechar

 **"no me hace bien saber que estoy conversando contigo...saber que eres tú"**

Oh así que de eso se trata

perfecto

 **"¿que sucede, acaso la sed de sangre te está superando?"** claro que be ser esor **"patético"**

como me gustaría haberlo dicho en persona

hubiera usado el tono mas despectivo posible

 **"bueno no soy un demonio así que no lo puedo dominar"** eso si es creíble **"¿y tu no sientes lo mismo?"**

acaso piensa que soy tan débil?

 **"no para nada"**

Que ingenuo

 **"¿entonces crees que yo cederé primero?"**

pregunta tramposa

 **"si yo quisiera si, pero ya te dije esto no es una competencia de quien resiste mas, ni lo quiero que sea"**

no voy a caer en lo que tratas de hacer

no soy tan despistada

 **"eso fue rápido, no me diste la oportunidad de proponerlo"** es que fue muy predecible **"como sea, espero no volver a conectarme otra vez"**

que?

 **"no quieres volver a conectarte?, seria tan simple como destruir la linea o tu movil"** lanzo la sugerencia dándome cuenta lo que está ocurriendo **"o es que no tienes la voluntad para hacerlo?"**

podría apostar que es eso

Su cordura se debe estar quebrando y ya no lo puede resistir mas

 **"no soy un demonio"**

Por eso mismo es que no puedes competir conmigo

 **"¿cuantos días mas podrás durar así Damian?"**

veamos que tan sincero eres ahora

 **"hemos estado conversando mucho tiempo, así que probablemente unos minutos"**

 **"oh ya veo, seguramente estas leyendo con mi voz cada cosa que te escribo...Richard dijo que mientras no escucharas mi voz no habría que preocuparse...pero parece que acabas de cometer un pequeño error IDIOTA"**

Solo confiesalo

dime que ya no puedes MAS

dame la razón

Dime que soy mas fuerte que tú

y bueno si no lo haces ya no importa mucho, de todas formas ya estas en mis manos

 **"no quiero detenerme...no se es que lo que me pasa pero solo puedo pensar en ti"**

leo ultimo mensaje antes de desconectarse

al parecer él será quien vendrá hacia mi

no pensé que seria tan fácil

-entonces tengo que esperarte?.-pregunto con diversion

 **c...**

* * *

uff bueno eso fue todo

hasta la proxima =D


	12. CAP 11

holas

* * *

 **CONEXION**

 **XI. NECESIDAD**

* * *

Veo una silueta aparecer frente a mí

he estado esperando ansiosa este momento

ayer estuve esperando que vinieras

deseaba verte

contaba los minutos pero nunca llegaste

"te necesito Damian" sonrió con malicia al escuchar mis propios pensamientos susurrar ese deseo

Deseo que se acaba de volver realidad

Su rostro se muestra Inexpresivo y silente como buen asesino

El antifaz verde que cubre sus ojos y también lo hace con sus emociones

No necesitaré transformarme para acabarlo

-no viniste ayer.-reclamo en susurro con un dejo de decepción pero que importa, no tiene caso que lo diga mas fuerte

No me escucharía

Un chirrido seco resuena el lugar

Mis sentidos se agudizan ante el peligro

Esa posición de pelea la recuerdo perfectamente

La fricción del frió metal provoca un eco en el lugar

el antifaz no me permite ver esos ojos que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza

Es la primera vez lo veo llevando el traje de robín

Y debo admitir que le sienta bien

es curioso que recién me esté dando cuenta de que tenemos casi la misma altura

Es solo unos centímetros mas alto

"Mátalo" de nuevo escucho esa voz en mi cabeza como si estuviera rogándome

no tiene que repetirlo, estoy segura que lo haré

Un segundo sonido vuelve a quebrar el silencio

Levanto la mano mientras mi cuerpo comienza a sentir pequeños escalofríos por su cercanía

"¿tanto es el efecto que tienes en mi Damian?" me pregunto controlando mis espasmos

el instinto quiere explotar, desea ser saciado para calmar esas ansias incontrolables que me desbordan

la sonrisa se me borra del rostro mientras me preparo para hacer realidad ese anhelo

La energía oscura brota de mi mano derecha esperando una ultima señal

Si pudiera ver tus ojos tal vez me calmaría

tal vez lo pensaría un poco

solo un poco

"muéstrame el color de tus ojos"

-te mataré.-el tercer sonido es la señal que me impulsa hacia adelante

Sin embargo detengo mis pasos al verlo totalmente quieto en la misma posición

pero lo cierto es que si ha hecho un sutil movimiento

ese detalle ha provocado que detenga mi ataque

A cambiado su perfil

Su pierna derecha es la que esta hacia adelante y ha inclinado su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás como si el estuviera esperando que sea yo quien de el primer paso

No lo esperaba

pensé que estaría tan desesperada como yo por querer atacar

"te necesito..."

No tiene ningún poder especial

todas las condiciones sobresalientes son mas fisicas y de velocidad

Sin embargo es la estrategia lo que lo vuelve peligroso

es muy detallista analizando al rival y es capaz de idear un plan de acuerdo al enemigo que tuviera en frente

Y si realmente me conoce debe saber de todo lo que soy capaz

pero yo soy quien tiene la ventaja por mi poder de levitación y mientras mantenga la distancia todo estará bien

camino lentamente en círculos rodeándolo

No hay prisa

tengo tiempo de sobra

"¿pero que hay de ti?"

"acaso las ganas por querer matarme pueden ser mas fuertes que tu mente fría?"

"a que le temes Damian?"

"me habías dicho que estarías feliz si era yo quien te arrebataba la vida"

"¿era una mentira no?"

claro que fue una mentira, y si no lo era ahora mismo deberías entregarme tu espada para hacerte feliz

pero antes de hacerlo te quitaré el antifaz para verte mejor

para saber que eres tú

tal vez podría torturarte un poco antes de acabar contigo

se me ocurren muchas maneras

"como voy a disfrutar esto"

El deseo de tenerlo de rodillas empieza a fastidiar

sigo caminando esperando alguna señal que me diga que su deseo es el mismo

pero se mantiene con la misma expresión indiferente

-bueno.-sé que la única forma de ganar es arriesgándome

Tengo que forzarlo a llevarlo a mi terreno,o en el peor de los casos incomodarlo lo suficiente para que si por razones circunstanciales me lleva a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pueda tener la misma oportunidad

Desprendo mi aura oscura y comienzo a levitar

lo veo moverse un poco al darse cuenta de que estoy a punto de iniciar mi ataque

"perfecto"

Vuelo siguiendo el mismo patrón circular de antes, poco a poco aumento la velocidad

sé que en un momento se verá obligado a hacer un movimiento

mi velocidad aumenta y apenas puede seguirme con la vista

Antes de que pueda acostumbrarse lanzo mi haz de luz oscura

De un ágil movimiento hacia atrás lo esquiva saltando de costado y como si fuera un detonante su figura se difumina al instante

Es rápido

Es mucho más veloz que la última vez

Intenta correr hacia mi

sigo lanzando azes de luz pero los esquiva mientras acorta la distancia entre nosotros

"maldición"

me detengo mientras junto mis palmas y cierro los ojos

siento como vibra en mi interior mi propia energía que emana de mi cuerpo

en esta posición puedo manejar mi esencia a voluntad solo con mis pensamientos

todo sucede tan rápido que siento la adrenalina correr por mi sangre

quiero transformarme

hundirme en la oscuridad y ceder a mis instintos

abro los ojos y una onda expansiva avisa mi siguiente ataque que sale en forma de espiral alrededor

la onda expansiva de emano le obliga a detenerse

Vuelvo a marcar distancia levitando hacia un costado mientras intento ganar tiempo con las explosiones de energía que sigue esquivando sin dificultad

Pero estoy ganando segundos valiosos buscando un mejor posicionamiento

sin embargo su figura se vuelve borrosa y los piques y saltos que hace se vuelven mas impredecibles, su velocidad empieza a crecer tanto que no puedo seguir todos sus movimientos

Una explosión lanzada por uno de sus murciélagos hace eco en mi cabeza, el impacto de la granada me empuja hacia atrás

"mierda"

Caigo de bruces al suelo para amortiguar el golpe mi coloco mi brazo y siento una punzada de dolor

ruedo por la arena varias veces

El estallido ha sido tan cerca que siento como si todo mi cuerpo hubiera recibido los estragos de la denotacion

El dolor agudo del hombro pasa ser un problema menor ya que siento un ardor en mis piernas y en un costado de la costilla

Desesperada intento ponerme de pie

perder estos segundos sin poder ver donde se encuentra puede ser mortal

mi visión se torna borrosa y apenas puedo mantener el equilibrio

Otra oleada de murciélagos vuelan alrededor mío

Mis ojos se nublan completamente por el humo y mi aura siente ese cambio

Invoco mi campo de fuerza para evitar que las explosiones pero los impactos son muy fuertes

son muchas figuras haladas que me rodean que revientan mi defensa

después del quinto estruendo empiezo a sentir el cansancio mental y físico

Me cuesta mantener el campo

El punto débil de mi cúpula es que el golpe de los impacto es absorbido por mis brazos y piernas

y seguro que lo sabe

Jadeo de dolor y de asfixia

intento tomar bocanada de aire pero todo empieza a dar vueltas

Las piernas empiezan a quemarme tan intensamente que ya no me responden

Es la misma sensación que uno tiene cuando ya no puede más

Todo mi cuerpo quiere decir basta

Segundo a segundo el dolor se incrementa hasta hacerse insoportable

Vuelvo a jadear mientras me pongo de rodillas

Lo importante es no deshacer el campo de defensa

se que no debo hacerlo

Pero no puedo mantenerlo!

Desesperada en un último intento por recuperar el control golpeo el suelo y expando como si se tratara de una explosión mi propia onda de energía

Caigo de rodillas ahogada respirar

La oleada de energía oscura lo ha hecho retroceder otra vez

lo he logrado golpear

puedo ver como un hililo de sangre baja por su sien y recorre su rostro hasta caer en la arena

Pero no parece grave

"muévete Rachel"

Quiero levantarme pero me tropiezo

Mi vista vuelve a nublarse

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan levanto la vista solo para ver su espada colocarse para cortar mi garganta

Doy una paso hacia atrás y apenas puedo esquivarlo pero ya tiene la ventaja

el siguiente ataque irá hacia mi corazón

estoy segura

Suelto un quejido seco y agónico al sentir el frio metal atravesar mi piel y mi carne

la estocada me hace retroceder y me obliga a ponerme de rodillas

apenas pude evitar que toque mi punto vital

o tal ves no lo pude lograr

era solo es cuestión de esperar

-Ah!.-aprieto los dientes mientras sostengo su mano intentando quitarle su empuñadura

Detiene sus esfuerzos mientras cruzamos miradas

yo no puedo ver sus ojos

pero me imagino que debe estar disfrutándolo como yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar

-esto no ha terminado.-susurro con frialdad desafiandolo

en respuesta la presión de su espada hace que el metal siga hundiéndose en mi

vuelvo a gritar de dolor cuando gira la empuñadura

Estoy por desvanecerme

y como si quisiera que eso no pasara vuelve a presionar sobre la herida para que sea el dolor quien me mantenga conciente

Grito en agonía

volviendo un poco en si trato de ponerme de pie pero encaja con más fuerza su espada sobre mi pecho

Resoplo mientras el sabor metálico en mi boca empieza a volverse espeso me pongo de pie mientras sigo sosteniendolo del brazo

Pero me obliga a arrodillarme de nuevo

Escupo la sangre que sale de mi boca para no ahogarme

Intento cambiar de posición y pongo mis manos sobre el filo metálico con el fin de tratar de quitar su katana de mi pero no tengo fuerzas ni para moverlo un centímetro

Hago presión con mi mano hasta sentir esa sensación tibia y ese dolor entre mis dedos que me dice que estoy cortandome con el releje

Puedo ver como mi propia sangre empieza a delinear un camino de color rubí por ese gris camino brillante antes de caer al suelo

Fui muy descuidada

Poco a poco siento como mi cuerpo se adormece, sobre todo en la parte donde tengo encajado la espada larga

No estoy muy segura pero creo que me ha atravesado por completo

Me confié demasiado

Tenía que transformarme para no correr ningun riesgo

-si realmente fueras él ya habrías acabado conmigo.-susurro mientras levanto la mirada y puedo ver su rostro.-si realmente fueras él no me hubiera importado mostrarte mi verdadera forma.-susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie pueda escucharme

Un sonido hace eco en todo el lugar haciendo que todo se desvanezca

Caigo de rodillas mientras llevo mi mano a la herida que ya no esta y mi mano tampoco tiene ningún corte

La única secuela que tengo es la fatiga muscular que siento en las piernas y los brazos

Están tan pesados que apenas puedo mantenerme en pie

-¿Raven estas bien?.-las luces del fondo se prenden y puedo ver a Garfield y Kory detrás de la ventana de protección.-fue una gran pelea.-escucho por los altavoces en un intento por levantarme el animo

Que se suponía que hacían?

Acaso trataban de felicitarme?

Pero si acabo de perder

Aprieto los puños frustrada

No puedo creer lo que ha sucedido

He perdido frente a Damian

Y lo peor de todo es que no era el verdadero sino una simple y barata imitación creada por el sistema de entrenamiento

-maldicion!.-grito enojada y golpeo el suelo

-ey tranquila, es solo un entrenamiento.-escucho decir a Garfield entrando a la cámara

Tengo ganas de mandarle a la mierda

Pero me contengo intentando calmar mis emociones

suspiro con pesadez y solo asiento con la cabeza

-detesto perder.-suelto excusandome por mi comportamiento

Lo último que quiero es que se den cuenta que esto ha sido mas personal que otra cosa

-bueno Damián es un oponente difícil de lidiar aun si es una copia.-comenta mientras me tiende la mano para ayudar a levantarme

-estuvo increíble.-dice Jaime desde la cabina.-fue una buena pelea para grabar

El sistema de realidad K. permite entrenarnos de una manera más realista, solo necesitaba tener datos de combates y los skills de los enemigos para poder crear cualquier figura en la simulación y así tener un enemigo al cual combatir

Al tener todos los registros de combate de Damian fue fácil que Kory lo programara para hacer la simulación de cómo sería un enfrentamiento con el nuevo Robin

Debo decir que no estoy satisfecha con los resultados

...

No puedo decir que el entrenamiento de la mañana haya sido de los mejores

Ahora más tranquila puedo ver el lado positivo de las cosas

He sacado algunas conclusiones

Definitivamente para poder acabar con el verdadero tendría que transformarme y no solo eso, sino también deberé estar más atenta a los primeros movimientos

-tu qué piensas.-pregunto al cachorro acariciando detrás de la oreja.-

Como respuesta siento como el pequeño vuelve a acomodarse en mi regazo

-oh ya se durmió?.-levanto la vista a Kory quien me lanza una bebida

Doy un simple gracias mientras tomo un poco

-sí creo que el entrenamiento de Richard lo está agotando.-digo volviendo acariciar entre las orejas a Titus, esta tan cansado que ya no da señales de vida.-

-con tal de que le enseñe a no morder la ropa estaremos bien.-cierto, las deportivas que ha roto me ha costado más que la comida de un mes.-por cierto, fue una buena pelea

Ladeo la mirada un tanto incomoda

Tenía que recordármelo?

Inconscientemente me llevo mi mano al lugar donde me atravesó con la katana

Aunque todo había sido una simulación en ese momento el dolor se sintió muy real

-si me confié un poco.-eso exceptuando que no podía mostrar mí forma no humana.-eso no volverá a ocurrir.-sentencio

Kory me mira un poco extrañada

Seguramente pensando porque habia elegido a Damian

Y es que cuando tenemos este tipo de entrenamientos en la cámara de simulación no es comun elegir que tu enemigo sea uno de tus compañeros

No es que se viera mal

Pero si daba un poco que pensar

-¿y por qué Damian?.-pregunta queriendo saber porque escogí al chico Katana.-

que buena pregunta

si fuera sincera le diría porque tengo los deseos incontrolables de hacerlo

porque no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza

Porque estoy todo el maldito día pensando en él tanto asi que me estoy volviendo loca

y lo peor de todo es que me gusta esa sensación de sangre recorrer mi cuerpo

Mi instinto y mis deseos lo anhelan

"Damian Wayne"

quiero verlo

necesito verlo

pero el se escapa

se aleja de mi

y trata de confundirme

que mas razones necesito para matarlo

bueno ninguna de estas razones puedo decirlas a Kory

no puedo decirle nada de lo que pienso

-no lo se, solo quería probar mis habilidades.-contesto un tanto timida aunque por dentro siga ansiosa

Si no he podido vencer al Damian de la simulación

sé que no podré hacerlo con el real si no convierto en demonio

tendré que hundirme en mi lado oscuro para hacerlo

"te necesito Damian"

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

ustedes que opinan de la narración cual les agrada mas, estas ultimas o las primeras O_O

espero sus respuesta

nos vemos =D


	13. CAP 12

holas

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **XII. HECHIZO**

* * *

Desde que desperté no se me ha quitado esta extraña sensación

Es imposible que pueda acostumbrarme a lo que siento, quema demasiado

Su nombre

Su voz

Su rostro

Sus ojos

Todo me está volviendo loca

"Maldita sensación"

"No puedo concentrarme porque todo el maldito tiempo solo estoy pensando en ti"

Ahora ni en mis sueños puedo estar tranquila

he tenido sueños con él y no han sido precisamente pesadillas al contrario

son placenteros sobre todo cuando lo pongo de rodillas y le obligo a rogar por su vida

¿Sería una premonición de lo que podría pasar?

Esperaba que si

Después del entrenamiento de ayer donde perdí el duelo de simulación contra Damian me he dado cuenta que no puedo subestimarlo

Para matarlo tendré que ceder a mi lado demoníaco

-mierda.-suspiro con pesadez mientras me levanto de la cama a darme una ducha

Las imágenes vuelven a pasar por mi cabeza como si se tratara de una tortura y es que imaginarme esos escenarios donde soy dueña de su cuerpo ya no es suficiente

Y se siente peor sabiendo que no puedo hacerlo realidad

"te necesito"

Intento alejar esos pensamientos y entro a la sala de reuniones, lo último que quiero es darle motivos a los demás para que puedan sospechar de lo que sucede

ya tengo suficiente con que Richard sepa la situacion

ya no puedo agregar a alguien mas en la ecuacion

Sé que he sido descuidada estos días y les he dado algunas señales, el simple hecho de haber escogido a Damian como rival era uno de ellos. No estoy muy segura pero creo que mas de uno ha comenzado a sospechar

Sobre todo Jaime y la lider

-Hola Rachel.-escucho el saludo Kory cuando entro al salon

La veo sentada en el lugar donde preside siempre las reuniones rutinarias por las mañanas

Casi siempre no hay muchos temas importantes a tratar, normalmente se nos asigna las labores diarias que debemos hacer, donde debemos ir a patrullar y que sectores debemos tener mas cuidado para vigilar en la ciudad

-Buenos días.-contesto fingiendo una sonrisa mientras voy hacia la despensa para servirme una taza de café

A menudo soy la primera en llegar, pocas veces Jaime me gana la carrera, el que si llega tarde es chico bestia, ya ha ocurrido muchas veces que Kory le ha puesto mala cara por tener esa mala costumbre

-Rachel tienes un momento?.-ladeo la mirada un tanto confundida por la pregunta y es que no tendría por qué pedírmelo

A menos que el tema en cuestión no tuviera que ver con el trabajo

-claro, que es lo que sucede.-digo sentándome dando pequeños sorbos a mi bebida intentando acostumbrar mi paladar a la temperatura del café, soy muy susceptible a todo lo calido.-es algo malo?.-añado acomodándome en mi sitio

Ella me mira de una forma extraña y no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento

-¿tienes algún problema con Damian?.-si no fuera porque intuía que venia una pregunta de ese tipo probablemente hubiera escupido el café sobre la mesa

de todas formas no puedo evitar estar soprendida

Parpadeo unos leves segundos

No tengo que hilar mucho para darme cuenta de que era posible de que se haya enterado de algo

-mmm no que yo sepa.-respondo manteniendo mi semblante.-incluso me regaló a Titus.-aclaro, claro que no había un regalo como tal, solo me lo entregó para que yo lo cuidara, hasta donde sabia él seguía siendo dueño de **MI** mascota, esa seria una razón mas para matarlo no?.-porque la pregunta

Kory suspira mientras se toma el rostro

Parece indecisa de querer hablar

inquieta se levanta de su sitio y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro

-¿en serio no sucede nada entre ustedes dos?.-insiste en querer saber

Pero era una perdida el tiempo, no le diria nada

a menos claro que sea necesario

-en serio no sucede nada, sabes que no lo conozco y solo lo he visto un par de veces.-digo manteniendo una perfecta actuación.-

-Entonces que es lo que está sucediendo con esos dos.-susurra para sí misma y su expresión cambia súbitamente

Vuelve a sentarse mientras tamborilea su escritorio con los dedos

ella tiene esa manía cuando se encuentra estresada, algunas veces lo he visto hacer lo mismo cuando ha tenido una discusión con Victor

-¿con esos dos?.-repito fingiendo intriga.-te refieres a Richard y Damian?.-ella asiente levemente.- ok creo que necesito enterarme de que estas hablando y porque me estas preguntando estas cosas tan de repente.-inquiero

Intento no sonar ansiosa

Aunque por dentro me siento nerviosa

era posible que haya una oportunidad para saber qué es lo que esos dos siguen ocultándome

Aunque Richard me había dicho que me mantendría informada de todo el avance que tuviera Damian, estaba más que claro que solo fueron palabras al aire

Y entiendo sus motivos

Está evitando que me acerque a Damian

Trata de protegerlo y prefiere no arriesgarlo

y que mejor manera de hacerlo si me hace a un lado

-lo siento...es solo que escuché una conversación muy extraña entre John y Damian ayer en la noche.-finjo que estoy confundida por sus palabras.-hablaban de ti, sobre que querían alejarte de una pista o algo así, no lo entendí muy bien pero mencionaron tu nombre muchas veces, bueno Richard lo hizo varias veces

-oh ya veo, y no le preguntaste de que hablaban?.-eso seria lo mas natural no?

-si lo hice pero dijo que era confidencial y no me quiso decir nada, y para no preocuparme añadio que no era importante.-

-no era importante pero no te lo quiso decir?.-suelto con ironia.-no es necesario que te diga que estaba mintiendo no?.-añado entre risas

-si también lo creo...pensé que sabias algo al respecto y es que hablaban de ti así literal, te mencionaron con nombre y apellido como para que esté confundiendo con otra Rachel.-por supuesto que hablaban de mi

Interesante

Ya sabía que Richard me ocultaba información

Eso no era novedad

Lo que si cambiaba el escenario es que Kory se acaba de enterar y podría usarlo para mi beneficio

Hacerla mi aliada podría darme la oportunidad que he estado esperando

-que te esté ocultando ese tipo de información deja mucho que pensar y sobre todo que me haya mencionado.-digo un tanto pensativa.-acaso no se tienen la confianza suficiente?.-susurro.-es decir son una pareja por mas confidencial que fuera una misión te lo debería decir

No es tan difícil dejar un poco de dudas para provocar el efecto deseado

-como puede ser algo tan importante como para que no me lo quiera decir.-expresa confundida

-supongo que debe serlo.-susurro apenas.-pero lo podrías averiguar, es tan fácil como hackear las conversaciones que tuvieron o alguna información extra que sirva

-estas queriendo decir que entre a su móvil y...-no es capaz de terminar la frase porque le parece una mala idea

-yo lo haría y no es porque desconfiara de él sino más bien solo por simple curiosidad.-inquiero intentando provocarla a que haga lo que quiero.-es decir que sea tan secreto como para ocultarlo de ti de seguro debe ser algo muy importante, demasiado para que los titanes tampoco estemos enterados y solo esos dos...

Kory desvia la mirada

No necesito verla para darme cuenta que se ha enfrascado en una lucha interna consigo misma

En realidad estoy segura que se muere por saber

Y si tengo razón cederá fácilmente

...

El día pasa con suma lentitud y durante el transcurso no he vuelto a ver a Kory

Como si fuera un indicativo de la situación Richard también ha desaparecido, bueno lo cierto es que desde la mañana y no he tenido noticias de él

no lo he visto por ningún piso de la torre y durante mi entrenamiento tuve que dejar a Titus en mi habitación para evitar que pudiera hacer destrozos, felizmente se comportó mejor de lo que esperaba y ahora mismo como recompensa lo he dejado salir junto con Gar otra vez

Creo que ha funcionado la técnica de chico bestia, aquella de ir con el cachorro al parque para llamar la atención de las chicas, debe ser eso porque no veo otro motivo por el cual me rogara que se lo prestara

-veo que sigues entrenando Jaime.-es lo primero que digo al entrar al lobby de descanso y ver al moreno en la play 4 para variar jugando al fifa

-Si, tengo que demostrar que no ha sido suerte la victoria de ayer.-responde.-si le vuelvo a ganar domaré a la bestia.-añade mostrándome el pulgar arriba

-buena suerte con eso.- respondo entre risas mientras levanto la mirada

Tenía la intención de ir al stand para ver si podía distraer mi mente de esos ojos verdes que no me dejan en paz

Sin embargo veo a Kory aparecer repentinamente en la entrada haciéndome una señal de que la acompañe

Camino detrás de ella en silencio pensando que a lo mejor y ha hecho caso a mi sugerencia

Y mis sospechas se confirman cuando me invita a pasar a su habitación

-Wow ha sucedido algo?.-pregunto encogiéndome de hombros mientras la veo cerrar la puerta respondiendo a mi pregunta.-oh ya veo así que averiguaste las conversaciones?

Ella no responde y solo me muestra unos documentos que toma de la repisa

-es una misión de infiltración.-exclama mientras me tiende el folder para que lo revise.-Richard está usando a Damian para infiltrarlo en DIRE

Abro los ojos por la sorpresa

DIRE era una de las 4 organizaciones criminales más letales de la ciudad, a diferencia de la colmena que tenia un accionar violento y frontal, DIRE contribuye con otra política y forma de ataque, lo hace mas por lo bajo, navega en las parte más profunda del submundo de Jump city

Y hacen muy bien las cosas ya que sus acciones aparentemente no infringen la ley, la comercialización de drogas, las subastas de objetos valiosos y también de personas es lo que mueve su economía

Resumiéndolo en pocas palabras DIRE es quien dirige la parte oscura de Jump City

Las personas más ricas e importantes están a la cabeza de esa mafia y pertenecer a ella te vuelve intocable

-ok pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo.-si lo ponías en contexto nada tendría que ver en el asunto, bueno aparentemente.-averiguaste porque mencionaron mi nombre?.-pregunto mientras empiezo a echarle una ojeada al informe

-no nada, pero es como si no quisieran que tú supieras, es decir querían alejarte de esta pista.-

-mmm es como si no confiaran en mi.-y claro que eso era.- a lo mejor y piensan que puedo estar de parte de DIRE.-contesto con una leve sonrisa.-tal vez aun no me he ganado la confianza de los chicos, sobre todo de Damian, seguro piensa que puedo ser una espía.-finalizo

Mi argumento suena bastante convincente

Kory se remueve inquieta con una expresión incrédula

-no lo creo, si Richard desconfiara de ti me lo hubiera dicho.-susurra incomoda.-no tendría por qué ocultármelo

Eso era cierto

-quien sabe a lo mejor y solo es Damian quien no confía en mi.-digo mientras sonrío con malicia y es que esto me va a servir para poner en jaque a Richard.-wow ha cambiado su nombre a Mason Dust?.-añado en modo de burla a leer el alias que ha escogido el petirrojo para ocultar su identidad.-habia mejores.-

La misión de infiltración obviamente era para encontrar al responsable del psi control

Seguramente los chicos deben estar siguiendo un rastro ambiguo ya que si estuvieran seguros de quien es no tendrían necesidad de estar haciendo estas cosas

Quieren encontrar al responsable

Esto cambia mi perspectiva

si es cierto, aun tengo esperanzas

Si la pista es real...hay una esperanza de encontrar al responsable y darle caza

Si lo eliminamos nos habremos librado de matarnos mutuamente Damian y yo

-no tiene mucho sentido que me oculte este tipo de cosas, no es nada del otro mundo.-bueno si supiera la verdad estarías diciendo eso

-si es muy extraño, pero puedo comprender que a mi me oculten estas cosas...pero a ti? deja mucho que pensar.-digo levantándome de golpe.-bueno a ver si les avisas que no soy una espía.-añado en señal de burla

Kory esta tan confundida por mis palabras que no se ha percatado que me estoy retirando llevando el folder conmigo

...

El informe no da muchos datos relevantes sobre lo que está ocurriendo, lo más resaltante es que describe la misión pero a rasgos muy superficiales.

La infiltración es algo que se ha planificado desde hace un par de semanas y que se va a llevar a cabo el día de mañana

Mason Dust será recomendado para formar parte de la escolta de la hija del Doctor Robert Lerbert, Mason vendrá al punto de encuentro en el conboy que llegará junto con el grupo Covenant para la subasta en el Elisei

eso es lo única información relevante que he encontrado

lo peor es que no habia horas exactas ni tampoco describe donde será el punto de encuentro

maldición si lo supiera podría tentar en hacer algún movimiento

El único lugar que conozco es el hotel Elisei que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, es un sitio al que solo la gente más poderosa puede acudir y solo por invitación, la propiedad tiene un acceso restringido que esta cercado un par de Kilometros antes de llegar al edificio en si

Acceder no es fácil, la seguridad es bien estricta y si es cierto lo de la subasta, me imagino que quintuplicaran los sistemas de seguridad, seria imposible ingresar a menos que seas parte de los invitados o de su servicio de seguridad personal de uno de ellos

"que debería hacer"

No tengo tiempo que perder

Podria encarar a Richard diciéndole que sé todo sobre la misión de infiltración pero seria algo arriesgado ya que bien no podría decirme nada

si no tengo lugares, ni nombres

no había manera de que me sostuviera

No tengo opciones

Frustrada doy un pesado suspiro mientras me remuevo en la cama

un calor familiar y odioso comienza a sentirse en mi pecho, de nuevo la maldita imagen de su rostro aparece en mi mente como si se tratara de una tortura

Aprieto los puños porque esta vez se siente más real esa sensación caótica que comienza a quemar mi ser

Se hace más intensa

mas Insoportable

Se siente como...como si estuviera cerca de mi

Me levanto de golpe sintiendo los escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo rápidamente asomo la vista por la ventana hacia la entrada

Y lo veo

Puedo verlo ahí parado junto a Richard y a otro sujeto que jamás habia visto en mi vida

Siento que me falta el aire

Me cuesta respirar

Y no puedo evitar que todos mis sentidos se enfoquen solo en él

veo cada detalle, cada gesto que hace, incluso me fijo que es lo que lleva puesto, una casaca jean celeste y un polo blanco con un cuello gris

Se le ve muy diferente

"sé que lo deseas" esa voz vuelve a tentarme

quiere controlar mi mente

aprieto los puños y jadeo de dolor intentando luchar conmigo misma

La ansias siguen quemándome

Sé que debería dejar de mirarlo para apaciguar un poco mis instintos

pero no quiero

Es como si fuera una droga

"mátalo" de nuevo la voz

Caigo de rodillas intentando resistir las ganas de hacerlo

"está cerca...ahora es tu oportunidad"

Aprieto los dientes mientras intento desviar la mirada pero no puedo

Mi fuerza de voluntad no da para tanto

-todavía no.-susurro dejándome llevar por ese lado oscuro

Veo mi propio reflejo a través de la ventana

Esos ojos rojos que representan mi verdadero ser

En este estado puedo controlarme

Puedo hacer que mis ansias desaparezcan pero se siente tan bien que comienzo a dudar

En otras circunstancias dejaría que siguiera así sin embargo las cosas han cambiado

Si hay una oportunidad de encontrar al responsable y salir del control sin tener que asesinar a Damian entonces deberia intentarlo

-vamos Rachel.-susurro intentando controlar la sangre y quitar las ansias

Me cuesta demasiado hacerlo pero al final lo hago y vuelvo a mi forma humana

Mientras él siga aquí es probable que solo pueda durar un par de horas antes de que su presencia vuelva a contaminar mis pensamientos otra vez

Es verdad que ya no siento esa extraña sensación caótica ni esa voz pero solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que regrese

Vuelvo a buscar su figura a través de la ventana

Veo que sigue hablando con Richard y con el otro sujeto y mas a lo lejos es chico bestia quien se une al grupo y trae a Titus junto con él

Abro los ojos un tanto curiosa al ver que mi cachorro lo reconoce de inmediato, y como si estuviera feliz por verlo corre desesperado

Damian lo toma con una sonrisa mientras lo levanta y Titus empieza a morderlo de todos los lugares posibles

Richard y Garfield se ríen ante la particular escena

No puedo pedir mejor momento

Rápidamente salgo de mi habitación me dirijo hacia la entrada

Puedo sentir que él ya ha notado mi cercanía, la mueca de dolor y desagrado que acaba de poner es una prueba de ello

-Oh chico de la katana.-mi voz sale en un tono relajado.-si me acerco un poco mas no trataras de atacarme verdad?

El grupo desvía su atención hacia donde estoy, Garfield parpadea un tanto curioso por el repentino comentario mientras que Damián baja con cuidado a Titus, y como siempre evita mirarme

Por su parte el sujeto que no conozco parece estar intercambiando algunas palabras con Richard, el tipo lleva una extraña gabardina y tiene una apariencia occidental inusual, con un cabello extremadamente blanco, su rostro va adornado con una prominente barba de color café que llamaría la atención de cualquiera

-disculpa por lo de esa vez.-responde Damian con la respiración un tanto entrecortada, el dolor que debe estar sintiendo ha de ser insoportable porque lo veo resoplar entre palabra y palabra.-no volverá a pasar.-añade entre suspiros

¿en serio no volverá a pasar?

Me cuesta creer que eso pueda ser verdad

En estos momentos estoy segura que quiere hacerlo

Se debe estar muriendo de ganas

Me sorprende que no lo esté intentando

-muy buenas tardes.-el sujeto desconocido me hace una reverencia.-

-oh es cierto; Rachel, Garfield se me olvidaba presentarles al señor Charles Filus, es un experto en la magia.-dice Richard mientras el señor vuelve hacer una reverencia

-¿magia?...oh osea puede hacer esas cosas que salen en la tele, como saber que carta estoy pensando o hacer aparecer una moneda dentro de un limón?.-comenta chico bestia un tanto emocionado

El tipo ladea la mirada mientras se rasca la cabeza

-eso es ilusionismo.-contesta con una leve risilla.-eso es mucho mas sencillo.-agrega

Richard se da cuenta que Damian no parece estar en las mejores condiciones

Sabe que mi cercanía le está afectando y podría perder la cordura en cualquier momento

-oh bueno para lo que vinimos, Charles quería conocerte Rachel, tiene algunas dudas sobre la magia y quería conversar contigo al respecto.-expresa un tanto ansioso mientras me lanza una señal con la mirada diciéndome que nada es cierto y que solo está soltando palabras para despistar a Garfield.-podemos entrar a la torre un momento?.-sugiere

Yo solo sonrío divertida

-claro porque no.-respondo accediendo a la petición

Veo a Damian cerrar los ojos agradecidos por alejarme

Sería tan fácil provocarlo

Creo que si ahora mismo me acerco lo suficiente hasta estar solo unos paso quebraría su voluntad

"estas de suerte" digo mientras me doy la vuelta y soy piadosa

...

-bien que es lo que sucede Richard.-quiero respuestas.-porque Damian está aquí .-pregunto mientras desvió mi atención hacia Charles que desde que entramos al salon se ha mantenido en silencio

-y pensé que te pondrías de buen humor viendo a Damian.-responde Richard con un dejo de broma.-acaso se pelearon o algo así?

"dios mío"

-en serio Dick, no es momento de tus bromas.-comento totalmente seria.-pudo haberme atacado y mientras siga por aquí es muy probable que lo haga, acaso quieres exponerlo...si es así dímelo y ahora mismo acabaré con él.-amenazo con dureza

-vaya carácter.-dice Charles un poco sorprendido.-señorita Rachel verdad?.-hace una pausa mientras camina de lado.-soy un recomendado de una amiga del señor Wayne

-de quien.-pregunto rápidamente

El aludido mira a Richard como pidiendo permiso para contestar y recibe un leve asentimiento

-la señorita Zatanna ha visto su caso sobre el control mental al que están siendo sometidos.-

-¿acaso pueden ayudarnos?.-hasta donde yo sabía la única forma de anular este tipo de control era o matando al objetivo o asesinando al autor

Además que no tenía nada que ver con la magia así que no tenía sentido que me pudieran ayudar

-podemos minimizar los efectos, sé que su condición al no tener una relación con las artes de hechizo o maldiciones es imposible anularlo.-eso ya lo sabía.-pero se puede reducir los efectos al mínimo, lo suficiente como para que lo controlen mejor

-yo puedo controlarlo.-respondo fría.-no necesito ayuda, más bien ayúden a Damian que por poco y se me lanza encima.-bramo rabiosa.- ha sido un error que lo trajeran

-Rachel escúchame; tal vez tú no necesites esto pero Damian si.-interviene Grayson.-y para que funcione necesitamos tu ayuda para realizar el encantamiento de dispersión

"dispersion?"

Dispersión era una técnica en la cual una persona puede dejar de percibir la esencia de otra

-crees que es una cuestión de auras?.-pregunto con burla mirando al sujeto de pelo blanco.-no tiene nada que ver con la magia

-no perdemos nada intentándolo.-responde asertivo mientras se truena los dedos.-y si es que funciona entonces incluso podrían ser capaces de tolerar estar cerca el uno del otro, al menos por unos minutos

-yo no tengo problemas.-puedo soportarlo, mi lado oscuro me da esa garantía.-ok podría acceder pero tengo una condición.-esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando y no puedo desaprovecharlo.-

-tengo miedo de escuchar.-dice Richard mientras se toma el hombro

Estoy seguro que no se espera esto

-quiero infiltrarme junto con Damian.-definitivamente no se lo esperaba, su rostro desencajado me lo dice.-infiltrarme a DIRE junto con él

-c...como es que sabes...-

-acaso eso importa?...vamos Richard conmigo tendremos una mejor oportunidad.-

-no, de ninguna manera...es muy peligroso, sabes que ambos podrían perder el control.-

-yo no lo haré.-solo necesito cambiar de forma cada vez que eso suceda.- y si la dispersión funciona estoy segura que Damian podrá resistir

-es muy riesgoso.-

-es eso o dejar que Damian pierda la cordura.-afirmo casi con cinismo.-sabes?, me sorprende que hasta ahora no haya sido capaz de intentar atacarme, pero no le durara mucho, incluso ahora mismo podría caer en la tentación, solo bastaría acercarme a él para que suceda...

Grayson baja la mirada midiendo sus opciones

-solo si funciona.-advierte.-solo si funciona haremos lo que dices

El trato me parece justo

-buena elección.-

...

Estamos separados por un muro pero las sensaciones se han hecho mas intensas

Solo tocando la fría pared que no separa puedo sentirlo tan cerca, como si no hubiera ningun obstáculo entre los dos

Mi mente empieza a dibujar extrañas siluetas

"te deseo Damian" escucho mi propia voz en mi cabeza y eso me dice que el efecto de mi sangre oscura acaba de irse a la mierda y de nuevo mis pensamientos están siendo contaminados

Suspiro sintiendo esa agradable sensación recorrer todo mi cuerpo

Bendita droga, estaba anhelando tanto volver a sentirla

el hecho de que ahora estemos separados solo unos pasos intensifica la sensación de caos en mi interior

no puedo imaginarme si debe estar sintiendo lo mismo

estoy seguro que si

"te deseo Damian"

Yo me encuentro en el pasillo y él está en su habitación, para que funcione la dispersión tenemos que estar lo más cerca posible y tener algún tipo de contacto indirecto, en este caso yo tengo la palma de mi mano derecha puesta sobre el muro que nos divide

Supongo que al otro lado él debe estar haciendo lo mismo

Nos han puesto una barrera como medida de precaución para que no nos matemos

Estoy parada sobre un circulo Ireis, un grabado que hizo hecho Charles, el cual se usa para realizar hechizos de tipo control

Si la dispersión funciona eso no querrá decir que estaremos curados ni mucho menos

Al contrario seguiremos presos de los instintos pero al menos seria todo más soportable

Si el hechizo es lo suficiente fuerte como para que no necesite transformarme entonces en mi caso no habrá ningún problema

-¿ya estás lista?.-escucho la voz de Richard quien está detrás de mi.-

-Si, acabemos con esto de una vez.-finalizo

Una luz blanca brilla sobre los grabados y me rodea como si se tratara de un remolino

Siento una fuerta opresión en los costados y de pronto esa luz me atrapa y me rodea

El calor comienza a incomodarme un poco pero no es que no pueda resistirlo

Al final todo ese resplandor se concentra en mi palma que está en contacto con la pared y se dispersa antes de desaparecer

-oye esos conjuros se parecen.-comenta Richard.-eso de la luz que sale de la figura ya lo había visto antes.-añade curioso mientras se pone de pie.-y como te sientes?...ya no tienes ganas de matar a Damian?, o al menos ya no es tan incomodo como antes?

Suspiro mirando mi palma

"¿que como me siento?"

No es que me encuentre diferente

Pero debo decir que ya no puedo sentir a Damian

Sé que está al otro lado pero a diferencia de hace unos segundos si podía sentir que estaba ahí, y eso era porque la conexión de víctima-objetivo era tan fuerte que incluso creo que hasta podía leer sus pensamientos y sentir su propia sed de sangre

Estábamos tan cerca que pude sentir que me deseaba igual como yo lo hago

fue muy extraño y muy breve que apenas y lo estoy asimilando

no sabia que podría desarrollarse otros sintomas mas intensos

acaso estando cerca los dos podíamos llegar a sentir lo que el otro sentía?

Si eso era así entonces si estábamos jodidos

ahora es cuando me daba cuenta que el hechizo de dispersion acaba de venir en el mejor momento posible, ya que si mis suposiciones son ciertas esto se iba descontrolar a tal nivel que ni convirtiéndome en demonio me hubiera ayudado

-vaya creo que si.-digo un tanto pausada ya que no estoy tan segura.-

-ahora veamos si es cierto.-contesta Richard mientras ve salir de su habitacion a Damian y Charles .-¿y cómo estás?.-le pregunta al oji verde

Damian parpadea un tanto confundido y por primera vez se atreve a mirarme aunque solo dura unos breves segundos pero lo suficiente como para responder a la pregunta

-creo que mejor.-dice volviendo a fijar su atención en Richard.-aunque puedo sentir que sigue dentro.-susurra con un tono un tanto incomodo pero su expresión ya se encuentra menos tensa que antes

-oh eso es porque no se ha roto.-interrumpe Charles .-y no se va a romper hasta que hagan su trabajo, esto solo es un mitigante, el efecto solo les compra más tiempo

-eso es perfecto.-responde Damian mientras se acerca hacia donde estoy, levanto una ceja un tanto contrariada y siento una extraña sensación en el estomago ante su presencia, y de nuevo puedo escuchar esa voz que sigue en mi cabeza.-gracias por ayudarme.-susurra

Sonrío con burla

-no lo hice por ti si es lo que estás pensando.-suelto de manera indiferente.-yo también quiero saber quién está detrás de esto

Damian me mira fijamente mientras asiente segundos después

-si estoy en eso, ahora tendré mas tiempo.-expresa dando leves resoplidos.-lo encontraré.-finaliza decidido

Miro de reojo a Nightwing

-lo encontraremos.-corrijo.-oh aun no te lo ha dicho verdad?...he accedido a este estúpido ritual con la condición de entrar a DIRE.-la cara de Damian no tiene precio, voltea a mirar a Richard que solo se encoge de hombros ante la afirmación.-yo también quiero encontrarlo y ahora mismo me vas a poner al día y me dirás todo lo que sabes

yo seré quien encuentre al responsable

y lo acabaré con mis propias manos

 **c...**

* * *

Damian ya estaba en su limite asi que no tenia muchas opciones que recibir y pagar la ayuda de Zatanna para aminorar los deseos que ya querían acabar con su cordura T_T

ahora se pondrá mas intenso con esto de la infiltración a DIRE xd

uff bueno eso fue todo


	14. CAP 13

**holas**

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **XIII. DELIRIO**

* * *

-¿me vas a decir cómo es que me conoces?.-era la cuarta vez que escuchaba esa pregunta

Levanté la cabeza intentando como siempre evitar su rostro

Es cierto que el hechizo de dispersión ha funcionado pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte

Ademas lo sigo sintiendo muy dentro de mi

esa sed de sangre...ese instinto que por ahora sigue dormido pero podría despertar en cualquier momento

Incluso ahora mismo y terminaria de quebrar mi razón

"maldición"

Fue un grave error que Richard aceptara esas estúpidas exigencias

-porque no me quieres decir.-su tono impaciente no es una buena señal.-Vamos Mason habla de una maldita vez

Aunque no pueda verla eso no significa que sienta su mirada sobre mi exigiendo una respuesta

La sensación es muy molesta

tengo que hacer de fuerzas para mantenerme calmado

-no tiene nada que ver con la misión ni a quien buscamos.-respondo mientras vuelvo a fijar mi vista en los sujetos que se encuentran en las otras mesas.- no es importante, además ya te lo había dicho antes, no te conozco

-me estas mintiendo.-si supieras que no lo hago todo seria diferente.- sabes que puedo hacer que todo esto se vaya a la mierda.-añade en un susurro para que no llamar la atención.-basta con una sola palabra y listo.-amenaza de una manera fria

Sé que la Rachel que está aquí conmigo no es la misma que he visto en esos recuerdos que no son míos

Bueno yo tampoco soy el mismo

Todo ha cambiado

Nuestro presente es diferente...y estoy seguro que nuestro pasado tambie lo fue

Tal vez esta Rachel haya tenido un pasado mucho más difícil y es por eso que es más fría, desconfiada y rebelde que la de mis recuerdos

Pero en el fondo es la misma

Estoy seguro

Sé que parece una contradicción pero...

-no te conozco.-vuelvo a decir.-no estoy mintiéndote

-eres la persona que me conoce mejor que nadie.-responde con un tono mucho más colérico.-sabes cosas de mi que nadie podría...sabes que es lo que mejor me gusta hacer, conoces mis pasatiempos, mis colores favoritos, incluso estoy segura que sabias que Titus era el nombre que le hubiera puesto a mi mascota.-añade y con cada palabra que sale de sus labios su semblante se oscurece.-estoy segura que incluso sabes quién es mi padre verdad?.-finaliza y siento como me toma con brusquedad de la camisa hasta casi levantarme de mi asiento.-o acaso estoy mintiendo...¿verdad que sabes quién es mi padre no?...vamos dime su nombre.-no le respondo, tan solo desvío la mirada y ante mi silencio me suelta empujándome hacia atras.-y sigues sin hablar.-susurra volviendo a su papel al notar que ha llamado demasiado la atención de los que se encuentran en el vagón

Debería calmarse ya que puede meternos en problemas

Nos encontramos sentados en la tercera mesa de la derecha en el vagón VIP del metro de Jump city; nos dirigimos hacia el punto de encuentro donde nos espera la movilidad que nos llevará hacia el hotel Elisei

Ya tenemos nuestras acreditaciones como el personal contratado para velar por la seguridad de la familia Lerbert

El sistema de inspección ha sido alta y los filtros para estar sentados en este lugar han sido demasiados, incluso me ha sorprendido lo cuidadoso que se han tomado las cosas, es decir nos tuvieron que dar indicaciones antes de entrar a este vagón especial y fueron otros guardias de seguridad ajena a la Metro Express los encargados de revisar nuestras identificaciones y que el reconocimiento facial y tactil concordara con lo especificado

El grupo DIRE y la mafia que controla el submundo de Jump es más cuidadosa de lo que creía

Hemos entrado con los alias de Mason Dust y Rebecca Ward

Pero no estamos solos en este lujoso lugar

El grupo COVENANT también se encuentra aquí, sentados en las otras mesas haciéndonos compañía

Ni Richard ha podido recabar información sobre quiénes son esos sujetos, lo poco que se sabe es que son los mejores mercenarios y asesinos del país, ellos estarán a cargo de la seguridad general del hotel

¿Porque DIRE contrataría a los mejores mercenarios del submundo?

No era muy difícil deducir de que algún rival de DIRE pudiera realizar un ataque para perjudicar a la subasta o incluso asesinar a algunos de los miembros más importantes de la mafia

HIVE y los otras organizaciones eran sus enemigos

Y cualquier ataque que pudiera acabar con algún miembro importante de DIRE seria un duro golpe a la organización. Que mejor oportunidad que hacerlo en el hotel Elisei donde estarían reunidos las cabezas más importantes de la mafia

-seguirás sin decirme nada verdad Mason?.-vuelve a preguntar esta vez más moderada

-no es importante Rebecca.-respondo mientras intento distraerme con el paisaje a través de la ventanilla

Al poco rato llega uno de los tantos mozos que están atendiendo a las diferentes mesas a entregarnos la carta

-oh buenas tardes Señorita Ward y señor Dust?.-dice mientras acerca el rostro para leer el nombre de la identificación que cuelga de los bolsillos laterales, fue una de las reglas que estemos mostrando nuestros nombres en todo momento para que las cámaras de seguridad también tengan un registro de cada uno de nosotros.-se les ofrece algo para pedir, tomar... cualquier cosa la casa invita.-añade con una amigable sonrisa

Rachel se pone a mirar la carta un tanto curiosa

La puedo escuchar susurrar con un dejo de duda algunos nombres de los platos que se encuentran en la carta pero como la mayoría está en italiano no se tiene confianza, parece un poco perdida

No conoce ningún platillo

Es muy difícil que los nombres te den una pista, seria sencillo si le preguntara al mozo pero conociendola dudo que lo haga

Al final prefiere no tomar ningún pedido y es que aunque sea gratis sería una mala idea elegir equivocadamente

-no gracias, estoy bien.-contesta con un leve asentimiento

-y usted señor Dust?.-pregunta

-oh si por favor dos panna cotta, una de vainilla y otra de fresa si fuera tan amable.-no es como si me sintiera cómodo en un sitio así, al contrario detestaba estar rodeado de este tipo de lujos y recibir estas atenciones pero no es como si no pudiera manejarlo, supongo que tenía que agradecer a Alfred por obligarme a asistir a esos eventos estúpidos de la familia, al final si me sirvió de algo.-muchas gracias.-añado con cortesía

El chico lo apunta en su libreta antes de retirarse

-qué diablos fue eso.-exclama incrédula Rachel con el ceño fruncido.-desde cuando eres tan amable con la gente.-

-desde que me cambie el nombre a Mason supongo.-me encojo de hombros y es que no es una buena idear conversar con ella, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.-

Tampoco debería mirarla

Es peligroso en más de una forma

Los minutos pasan en un silencio un tanto incomodo

lo cierto es que me está costando mantener la calma

-¿y qué piensas?.-no puedo evitar girar a mirarla al no entender la pregunta.-te he visto que los has estado estudiando con los ojos a los demas.-señala disimuladamente a las mesas donde se encuentran los miembros del grupo COVENANT

Parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido y es que no pensé que se daría cuenta de ese detalle

Exactamente era lo que hacia

Este grupo era tan misterioso que ni Richard tenia conocimientos de sus miembros, los rostros son totalmente desconocidos, ninguno me es familiar, es como si el submundo se moviera de manera diferente

-no tengo idea de que puedan ser capaces.-ni tampoco que habilidades pudieran tener, podrían ser magos o metahumanos, las posibilidades eran infinitas pero lo que me inquietaba era que todos tenían pinta de malos, ya de por si al ser mayores que nosotros era obvio que tenían una ventaja en la experiencia, la más joven tendría unos 18 años y el más viejo alrededor de 60.-pero están de nuestro lado así que no deberíamos preocuparnos.-añado fijando mi atención a una de las mesas del costado donde se encuentra la que más me ha llamado la atención

Tener un estilo de vida tan peligroso y seguir vivo tanto tiempo era un mérito para resaltar

-¿crees que sean más fuertes que tú?.-pregunta en tono bromista.-estoy seguro que lo piensas aunque debe ser muy doloroso para tu ego.-

Tengo ganas de levantar la vista y encararla

apenas y puedo escuchar su pregunta y es que no me importa mucho

-es difícil saberlo.- si no tenía datos no podía afirmar eso.-pero creo que hay dos que si son peligrosos

Detengo la vista para ver a la primera que me dio esa impresión, justamente el miembro más joven de los COVENANT, en la mesa número 2 se encuentra una chica de cabello rojo que le cae con un flequillo, sus ojos del mismo color fuego una mirada serena y apacible, su rostro tiene un aire europeo, lleva una blusa manga larga deportiva celeste y un jean negro, si está llevando alguna arma debe estar muy bien oculta porque no lo he podido notar

Alleria bannings de 18 años

En la mesa 5 justo al lado opuesto de nuestra posición, la figura con una mirada fría y silenciosa se abre paso de entre los demás, un tipo de cabello rubio y de aspecto aparentemente desalineado, viste un atuendo inusual, como los que usan en medio oriente, esa típica toga blanca que le llega hasta un poco más de las piernas, por su aspecto es fácil darse cuenta que debe ser asiático aunque el nombre en su identificación pueda confundir

Ylia Marchenko de 35 años

No estoy seguro que tan fuerte sea el grupo en si pero de entre todos los miembros que he visto, ellos dos son los que se destacan del resto

Al menos he tenido esa primera impresión

-en serio quieres que te crea que la estás viendo a ella solo porque piensas que es peligrosa?.-comenta entre risas mirando a la chica Bannings.-creo que te has juntado mucho tiempo con Richard

Tardo un poco entender a que iban sus palabras

La chica es bien bonita, basta con notar como la miran sus propios compañeros desde las otras mesas para darse cuenta lo mucho que llama la atención con su físico

-me gustaría que así fuera.-digo con la vista puesta en la mujer deseando que su figura fuera suficiente como para ocupar mi mente pero maldición...

...no funciona

Si las circunstancias fueran otras probablemente estaría molesto y hubiera respondido a la defensiva negando que no es cierto lo que dice

En otras circunstancias Alleria si habría llamado mi atención por su físico

y Estoy seguro que Richard estaría encantado de ocupar mi lugar solo para ver a esa mujer

-oh ya entiendo, el hechizo de dispersión no está siendo tan efectivo verdad?.-expresa entre risas.-es por eso que estas evitando mirarme, jaja vaya debe ser difícil dejar de pensar en mi no?.-me ha pillado

Suspiro con pesadez

No esperaba ser tan evidente

Aunque de todas formas se hubiera dado cuenta tarde o temprano

Pero pensé que lo estaba disimulando bien

"maldición"

-si funciona pero hemos estado muy cerca durante demasiado tiempo.-suelto como excusa.- pero descuida puedo controlarlo

Escucho como se le escapa una carcajada

Se me queda mirando con una mueca burlona

Ahora que me ha descubierto parece estar disfrutando la situación

-que es lo que piensas Mason?.-pregunta llamándome por mi otro nombre.-acaso es como la última vez, lo recuerdas no?, ese día estabas a punto de perder la cabeza porque no podías resistirlo mas...hasta me escribiste diciéndome que no podías dejar de pensar en mi.-vuelve atacar con sarcasmo

-tranquila no es com...

-¿Qué no es como creo?.-me interrumpe.-oh Mason deberías verte ahora mismo para que te des cuenta lo patético que eres intentando inventar una mala excusa.-

-basta Rebecca.-suelto enojado por su actitud.-no es justo, tu puedes controlarlo por tu sangre, no me pidas a mí que lo haga todo el tiempo

-patético.-vuelve a susurrar como un dejo despectivo

Es como si de verdad me odiara

debe ser eso y lo esta haciendo a propósito para que me haga sentir de esa manera

Creo que no era solo mi imaginación

Tal vez en verdad me odia

Es decir a ella no le afecta el control mental o al menos podría repelerlo con facilidad si quisiera

es un demonio

hasta donde se los demonios no pueden ser dominados bajo ningún tipo control, ni mental ni magico

Ademas con la dispersión estoy seguro que no le está molestando sus instintos

-creo que en verdad me odias.-digo mientras vuelvo a fijar mi vista en el paisaje, ya hemos salido del subterráneo y nos dirigimos a las afueras de Jump City.- es eso o también te sientes afectada...

-jaja en serio Mason?, si yo quisiera, incluso sin ese estúpido hechizo seguiría manteniendo el control.-susurra con un dejo de victoria.-estoy segura que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que te estoy diciendo la verdad no?, saca tus propias conclusiones

Era cierto

"Entonces si que debes odiarme"

-es bueno saberlo.-digo con un semblante un tanto perdido y es que en esos recuerdos que tengo nosotros somos buenos amigos.-pero procura no hacerlo evidente, es decir ahora somos compañeros de trabajo, pertenecemos a una misma agencia.-

-aún no hemos llegado así que relájate.-dice con fingida indiferencia.-oh espera creo que no puedes hacer eso.-

Suspiro un tanto incomodo

Estar a la defensiva no es mi estilo y mucho menos si tiene razón

Me levanto sin poder ocultar mi enojo, el simple hecho de hacerlo hace que algunas miradas se posen en mí, no debería estar haciendo esto pero realmente necesito alejarme de ella

A lo mejor si no estoy tan cerca esa sensación se mitigue un poco

Encuentro una mesa desocupada y está lo suficientemente distante que siento que puedo estar más tranquilo

Los minutos pasan y parece funcionar, el hechizo de dispersión no tiene buen efecto si estamos muy cerca el uno del otro

fue una mala idea que viniera conmigo

Una muy estúpida idea

Está misión lo podría haber hecho solo

Si Richard no hubiera caído en ese chantaje estaría mejor

-oh señor se cambió de mesa.-la voz del mozo me saca de mis pensamientos, levanto la vista para ver que trae lo que ordené y los deja en mi lugar.-que lo disfrute

Asiento en agradecimiento

Veo los dos platillos con curiosidad, tiene muy buena pinta

Rápidamente pruebo el de fresa y dejo al otro lado el de vainilla que se supone que debería haber sido para Rachel, aunque la muy tonta no había querido pedir nada estoy seguro que solo lo había hecho porque no pudo atreverse a escoger porque no tenía idea de los platillos

"le hubiera gustado"

-Wow eso se ve genial.-escucho una inusual voz aguda, giro el rostro para ver de quien se trata y me sorprendo un instante al ver a la única chica del grupo, su expresión aparentemente amigable me desencaja un poco.-cielos yo debí pedir uno de esos, como se llama, los idiotas de los mozos trajeron la carta en italiano o seria Frances?, en fin como no sé el idioma sentí mucha vergüenza de pronunciarlo mal, quizás tal vez y sin darme cuenta pedía un plato bien raro y feo, no quería arriesgarme

Me cuesta entender porque tan de repente me está hablando de ese tipo de cosas

Pero lo que mas me sorprende es la confianza con la que se dirige a mi

Me quedo unos breves segundos en silencio mientras me limpio con la servilleta

-Panna Cotta.-respondo intentando imitar ese tono.- si te gusta el flan estoy seguro que esto te va a encantar, es muy parecido solo que mejor.-señalo.-aunque claro todo es cuestión de gustos supongo

La pelirroja sonríe mientras mira a los lados

-oye si pediré uno de esos ahora mismo.-señala con la emoción de una niña.-muchas gracias por el dato Mason...Dust?.-inquiere un tanto dudosa mirando mi identificación

-no hay problema Alleria.-respondo con la misma entonación, me cuesta un poco estar en esta faceta pero Richard me ha aconsejado que mis posibilidades de éxito se duplicarían si mantenía una personalidad opuesta a la que tengo en realidad.-sabes que tengo dos, si quieres probar ahora mismo podrías con el de vainilla.-señalo con la mirada extendiendole el platillo extra

-¿oh en serio?.-parece sorprendida por mi inesperada propuesta.-

-claro.-esto era más difícil de lo que creía pero lo estoy haciendo bien.-incluso me gustaría un poco de compañía para hablar un rato y no estar aburrido esperando llegar al punto de encuentro.-

-genial me encantaría, claro que si Mason.-divertida se sienta al frente.-vaya normalmente las personas no son amigables en este tipo de misiones, todos son muy psicóticos y prefieren no hablar con desconocidos.-

Eso es exactamente lo que haría si las circunstancias fueran otras

Es que hay razones suficientes para desconfiar de todo el mundo incluso de las personas que se vieran amistosas como Alleria

y es que bien podía estar actuando ahora mismo

una mascara para ganarse la confianza de le gente

Mi intuición me dice que ella es muy peligrosa

Lo suficiente como para no dejarme llevar por su bonito rostro o esa agradable actitud

Tal vez incluso se haya dado cuenta que también estoy fingiendo ser amigable y solo me sigue la corriente

No es como si me sintiera en un terreno que no pudiera manejar

Pero prefiero jugar este juego que estar cerca de Rachel y perder la cordura

-wow sabe genial.-casi grita al saborear la primera cucharada.-me encanta la vainilla, es de mis sabores favoritos

-te lo dije.-señalo mientras siento que he llamado la atención de algunos de los tipos, y su mala cara de algunas no me da mucha confianza.-creo que a tus amigos no les gusta que hables con desconocidos.-suelto

La chica mira alrededor y no se toma la molestia de ser evidente

Frunce el ceño al notar que hay dos de la mesa 7 que están mirándome con mala cara

Richard Siluo y Milus Raonic, ambos de 28 años

No me han llamado suficiente atención como para que tenga que preocuparme

Solo son dos los que me han dado mala espina y para mi buena suerte Ylia Marchenko parece no importarle que su compañera de su grupo esté hablando conmigo; el tipo encuentra leyendo una revista totalmente ajeno a la situación

-no les hagas caso, saben que yo se me cuidar pero si te eso te molesta solo dimelo...solo dímelo.-esas últimas palabras salen con un tono completamente diferente de voz, contemplo con extrañeza como su expresión amigable también sufre un cambio pero lo que más sorprende es el color de sus ojos, ya no son rojos...ahora su color es de un azul profundo, un azul metálico y frio.-¿te están molestando?.-vuelve a preguntar y en este punto siento como si estuviera hablando con otra persona totalmente desconocida

En su postura y forma de hablar ya no habia nada de amigable

"esto no puede ser bueno"

Ahora comprobaba que mi intuición había sido certera

-descuida no es ningún problema.-respondo con un leve asentimiento para tranquilizarla

Ella suspira y cierra los ojos y como si tratara de un acto de magia vuelve al color del principio

"curioso" seria la palabra más adecuada para definir lo que acabo de ver

-esos tontos piensan que no me puedo defender.-se queja haciendo un puchero.-pero ya les he demostrado que si puedo.-exclama enojada

Después de lo que acaba de pasar es muy fácil creer en sus palabras

Los intereses de sus "compañeros" definitivamente eran otros

-eres las más joven de tu grupo supongo que deben sentir que tienen que cuidarte.-digo un poco más cauto y es que la chica de hace unos momentos si me dio una sensación de escalofríos y prefería que no volviera a aparecer.-

-este tipo de trabajos son más comunes, aunque claro somos contratados mayormente para eliminar objetivos específicos.-explica mientras sigue disfrutando el postre.-a veces es sencillo, otras muy complicado y perdemos algunos integrantes en el proceso.-añade como si nada, como si no le importara

Como si no tuviera empatía con su grupo

Es normal que las personas que tienen estos trabajos estén más acostumbradas a perder compañeros de equipo

Son situaciones que debe ser parte de su rutina

-me imagino que si.-

-si pero sabes te he visto un poco, por tu forma de comportarte parece que te sientes bien a gusto en esta zona VIP, es decir no desentonas en el lugar, estas muy bien vestido y te ves excelentemente arreglado...acaso eres millonario y siempre viajas rodeado de este tipo de atenciones? _.-_

-se podría decir que no soy pobre.-respondo ocultando mi sorpresa por su manera de deducir las cosas

-mmm entonces tú no necesitas el dinero de este trabajo no?, entonces porque lo haces.-si su tono no fuera inocente pensaría que me está interrogando

Sin embargo solo era pura curiosidad

-digamos que es un pasatiempo.-no había mejor forma de describir y ponerlo en una mentira

-oh y para tu amiga también lo es?.-pregunta enfocando su vista hacia el fondo.-mmm oye por cierto desde hace un rato nos ha estado observando con una mala pinta, acaso es tu...

Niego con la cabeza antes de que termine la frase

-no, acabo de conocerla hace unos minutos...la agencia en que trabajo nos asigna personal, a veces si no tenemos suerte el compañero es alguien nuevo.-digo buscando crear una historia creible.-si la suerte es la ideal entonces nos toca alguien con quien ya hemos hecho otras misiones, se podría decir que hoy tuve mala suerte.-empiezo a reír.-ademas tengo el presentimiento que no le caigo bien.-agrego con una falsa sonrisa

La chica parpadea confundida mientras sus ojos vuelven a enfocarse hacia Rachel

-oh ya veo, tal vez no le gusta que hables con nadie que sea de esa "agencia".-responde con una leve risilla.-es igual que mis compañeros, y los entiendo, es decir ahora seremos aliados pero en otra misión tal vez seamos enemigos y es preferible no entablar amistad con nadie

-supongo que debe ser eso.-que mas podría ser

-espero que me disculpes si en un próximo encuentro estoy del lado que paga más.-expresa mostrando su agrado por el postre mientras le da un último bocado.-si te mato debes saber que no habrá sido personal

-descuida, claro que entiendo; trabajo es trabajo.-digo comprensivo.-preferiría que no tuvieras que matarme si se diera esa supuesta situación

-oh bueno tal vez te perdone si te rindes fácilmente, pero creo que no eres de esas personas que lo hacen así que no tendría muchas opciones.-finaliza un poco más seria.-wow estuvo delicioso, tenías razón es mucho mejor que el flan.-

-te lo dij...-respondo y antes de que pueda decir algo más comienzo a sentir esa sensación caótica tan intensa como si el hechizo de dispersión se hubiera roto

Me doy cuenta de lo que sucede cuando siento su presencia parada frente a mi

-Mason podrías regresar a la mesa por favor.-su tono es tan intensamente hostil que no da para replicas

Alleria la mira con la curiosidad de una niña, parece que quiere decir algo pero prefiere quedarse en silencio

Los ojos de Rachel se muestran muy extraños

Asiento en respuesta

-bueno creo que ya no debo romper las reglas.-digo mirando a la ojirroja.-espero que te haya gustado, fue un placer Alleria

Sin que pueda escuchar respuesta siento como Rachel toma de mi brazo y me jala hacia un costado casi obligándome a caminar detrás de ella

y para empeorar esta extraña situación la sensación se vuelve mas incomoda segundo a segundo y los susurros en mi cabeza se escuchan con mas fuerza

Comienzo a tener miedo

No por ella sino porque siento que estoy a punto de descontrolarme

Apenas y puedo mantener la compostura mientras regresamos a nuestra mesa

"Que debería hacer"

Necesito alejarme de ella o sino la sed de sangre comenzará a dominarme

-qué diablos fue eso.-pronuncia fría exigiendo explicaciones

Apenas y puedo escuchar su pregunta pues estoy luchando conmigo mismo

-d...de que hablas.-pregunto aparentando que no me sucede nada malo

seria mucho peor si ella se diera cuenta de que estoy a punto de...

-Que es lo que pretendes hacer.-inquiere de mala manera.-que es lo que pretendes... acaso estás pensando que no puedo controlarme?.-suena desesperada

Miro a los lados un tanto desesperado y es que no se de que diablos habla y no me interesa saberlo

En lo unico que puedo pensar es en alejarme de ella antes de que sea tarde

-no sé de qué hablas.-contesto en un leve resoplido conteniendo la ansiedad lo mejor que puedo

"Por qué tan de repente" me pregunto es mis pensamientos

-en serio Dam...en serio Mason deja este estúpido juego, no tiene caso.-sisea con frialdad.-no trates de jugar conmigo, no soy como tú; a mí no me está afectando...

Sigo sin entender porque se ha puesto tan agresiva de un momento a otro

-no hice nada.-respondo en un leve jadeo .-no sé qué te sucede pero necesitas calmarte Rebecca o llamaras la atención de todos.-resoplo en voz baja

"Mierda"

Apenas puedo controlar mi respiración

Esto es malo

A este paso seré yo quien ponga en riesgo la misión

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo espero y les haya gustado el capitulo

sorry por no poder contestar sus comentarios en el cap, lo estaré haciendo por mensajes =D

nos vemos =D


	15. CAP 14

capitulo resubido

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **LO QUE ANHELA EL DEMONIO**

* * *

Bajamos en la estación central número 3

El trayecto fue pesado porque esos sujetos COVENANT eran muy extraños

No pude estar tranquila durante todo el viaje pues podía percibir el aura de cada uno de ellos y lo sentí muy desagradable, ademas haber estado rodeado de energía negativa tanto tiempo definitivamente no era muy saludable que digamos

Estoy segura que también Damian se ha dado cuenta, sé que él no tiene la capacidad sensorial de percibir la energía aural de las personas como yo lo hago pero a veces esa energía es tan fuerte en algunos usuarios que incluso la gente normal lo puede detectar

De entre todos los miembros he sentido a dos que sobresalen por mucho en comparación de los demás

Prodigios en la manipulación de energía

Todos esos asesinos COVENANT eran magos, sujetos que habían entrenado sus poderes para el combate, en el libro de Heridae a ese tipo de personas se les llamaba vanatores

Antes de venir, pensé que la misión no sería tan peligrosa pero estaba equivocada

-Señorita Rebecca.-la voz del sujeto de seguridad me saca de mis pensamientos

Le devuelvo la mirada mientras me señala que baje y camine hacia el punto de reunión donde espera la movilidad que nos llevaran hacia el hotel

Veo algunos de los sujetos bajar por otra puerta con unas pequeñas maletas, que tengamos identificaciones ha sido de mucha ayuda para distinguir al tipo de personal que ha embarcado, ya que aparte del grupo COVENANT hay otros sujetos que eran contratados como seguridad personal de las otras familias

Pero a diferencia de los asesinos, no podía sentir la presencia aural en ninguno de ellos, cosa que me decía que no eran vanatores, a lo mucho serian personas con habilidades de combate, como Damian o Richard

No es que los subestimara a los guardias personales pero si algo había aprendido de lidiar con usuarios que manipulaban la magia es que cualquier cosa podía suceder, los combates con esa clase de sujetos es muy impredecible. Si uno no tenía experiencia hasta el más débil podría cortarte el cuello sin que te dieras cuenta

Damian ha luchado con diferentes tipos de enemigos, pero no con magos mucho menos con vanatores

Este era un campo nuevo para él

Si no tenía cuidado definitivamente no sobreviviría y eso sería muy inconveniente para mi, ya que la única forma de salir del control mental en el que sigo atrapada es que tengo ser yo misma quien a mi objetivo con mis propias manos

si no cumplo esa condición seguiré siendo manipulada

si otra persona lo hace entonces el efecto sobre mi no habrá desaparecido

Él muy idiota ya ha sido descuidado

De todas las personas tenía que conversar con esa chica de ojos rojos

Justo ella, quien tiene el aura más intensa que he percibido en mucho tiempo

Que es lo que pretendía haciendo eso

¿Acaso estaba tratando de jugar conmigo?

Es difícil de saber que es lo que estará pensando ese chico

En realidad no conozco a Damian como a los demás titanes, así que no puedo anticipar sus movimientos o saber que decisiones podría tomar

En cambio él si puede anticipar los míos. Estoy en una clara desventaja ya que por alguna extraña razón me conoce mejor que nadie

Menudo problema

"Damian Wayne" susurro su nombre en mis pensamientos mientras siento algo reavivarse en mi interior

Mi instinto quiere tomar el control (otra vez)

El hechizo de dispersión se ha debilitado debido a que hemos estado cerca durante mucho tiempo

Ahora que hemos vuelto a tomar distancia la sensación ha disminuido un poco (solo un poco)

Y la voz ha dejado de molestar pero aun así no es suficiente

Es muy incomodo

Muevo la cabeza para alejarlo de mi mente, por ahora debo enfocarme en la misión y dejar de pensar en Damian

Y como si se tratara de una mala broma justo cuando quiero alejarlo de mis pensamientos aparece bajando de último en la estación

Solo me lanza una fugaz mirada antes de que desvíe su camino

Yo solo rio ante ese vano intento por contener sus impulsos

Sería tan fácil acercarme y arruinarlo solo para ver cómo se quiebra pero para su buena suerte la misión recién ha empezado así que lo dejaría pasar por esta vez

Además ya le ha advertido de todas formas que si no encontrábamos una pista clara que nos pueda ayudar a identificar al verdadero enemigo entonces su tiempo habría terminado y lo mataría antes de regresar a la torre

Ya tenía la coartada perfecta cuando se diera esa situación

Le diría a los demás titanes que su amigo murió en la "misión de infiltración"

Él único que dudaría de mi palabra seria Richard pero solo quedaría en eso, si no tenía pruebas no podría culparme de nada

El sonido de la campana de la estación resuena en el lugar y nos dice que son las 11:00 pm por los altavoces y la seguridad nos guía por uno de los anexos hacia fuera de la estación donde nos estarían esperando la movilidad para llevarnos al hotel

En ese pequeño camino empiezo a examinar un poco más al grupo COVENANT, para mi no era necesario que tuvieran la identificación azul enmarcado colgando en sus torsos para que me diera cuenta de que eran ellos, ahora que los había visto y detectado su aura me era muy fácil distinguirlos

Aunque detectar a algunos era mucho más fácil por el look peculiar que llevaban, se podría decir que estaban "descuidados" a diferencia de nuestros escoltas de seguridad del hotel que si iban bien a la gala

El que me llamo más la atención en cuanto a apariencia fue Angus Ilaer de 43 años; llevaba una extraña túnica color Lila, con su cuerpo regordete se veía muy extraño y hasta cierto punto gracioso

Lo curioso es que nadie llevaba un traje formal, incluso yo me incluía en ese grupo, estaba vestida con unas deportivas blancas, un jean celeste rasgado en los muslos, una polera blanca y mi casaca oscura, Richard nos había recomendado estar a la tela pero ni loca iba a venir vestida con una falda que me impidiera moverme, mucho menos si me hacía sentir incomoda, antes que eso preferiría desistir de la mision

Pero como tenía que ser el idiota de Damian si había seguido el consejo de Grayson, él vestía de manera formal y aunque me costará admitir eso le hacía resaltar de entre todos, porque el traje si le asentaba demasiado bien

Con una camisa blanca y una corbata de tono ceniza con negro, combinado con un jersey de un gris claro y un blazer azul marino y para finalizar llevaba un pantalón de un naranja oscuro que le caia demasiado bien, mucho más si tenía en cuenta su forma de caminar y esa expresión indiferente en el rostro le daba puntos de ser un autentico millonario

No creí que supiera llevar bien la moda o el estilo pero debí suponerlo ya que él si era millonario y Alfred seguramente le habrá enseñado todos esos detalles tan superficiales y sin importancia pero que en este mundo donde te miden por la apariencia es una prioridad esencial.

Lo cierto es que se veía bien, incluso recuerdo que cuando salimos juntos de la torre hacia la estación pude ver que algunas chicas en la parada se voltearon a mirarlo

Seguramente su aspecto es lo que llamó la atención de Alleria

Damian es la única persona de todo los contratados que le sienta ese tipo de look

Se le ve como si fuera dueño del lugar

...

El camino al hotel fue de lo más tranquilo, la movilidad nos llevó de 3 en 3, yo fui el último grupo mientras que Damian fue el primero, el muy tonto se había ido junto con ILya y Alleria en un mismo vehiculo

Estaba de más decir que la chica de ojos rojos había forzado ir con él

"como si me importara"

Lo cierto es que debíamos estar separados un poco más de tiempo

Aun sentía que el hechizo de dispersión seguía debilitado y que la ansiedad por querer tenerlo cerca de mí era un síntoma muy molesto que no podría deshacer hasta que el hechizo recuperara su fuerza

"te necesito Damian" esa maldita voz otra vez

Suspiro con pesadez para tratar de controlar las ansias

Sigo caminando inercia hacia la entrada del hotel para empeorar las cosas puedo ver caminando más adelante a Damian y Alerria hablando entre si

No puedo evitar preguntarme porque lo hace

Él es muy precavido, muy seguro como para relacionarse con alguien, imposible si es una mision de infiltracion

Sobretodo con ella

Su aura es tan fuerte que estoy segura que él lo ha notado aun sin tener mi habilidad

¿Entonces por qué?

Estaría siguiendo algún otro tonto consejo que le dio Richard?

Que se tratara de relacionarse con el enemigo seria parte de algún plan?

Tal vez si o simplemente solo quiere provocarme

Aprieto los puños

"¿quieres que te mate verdad Damian?" me pregunto en mis pensamientos

Esas ganas de hacerlo realidad empiezan a molestar mas que antes

Llegamos a la entrada y nos da la bienvenida una comitiva del mismo Elisei, ahí es cuando nos separamos del grupo COVENANT

Damian sigue hablando con ella

Parece muy cómodo, tanto así que no veo que sea fingido

La chica es la última de su grupo en retirarse

El personal del hotel nos hace quedar en el vestíbulo solo a los contratados de seguridad esperando a las familias de la mafia

Somos 7 personas en total las que estamos de guardia personal de las familias

Todos son mayores que nosotros y por mucho, no estoy muy segura pero pasan los 25, a diferencia de los COVENANT no he percibido ninguna señal que sean magos, no lo son, pero podrían ser metahumanos

Quizás lo sean, pero mi intuición me dice que son personas comunes

Solo espero no estar equivocada

3 de ellos Pertenecen a la familia Reiss y hay otros 2 que tienen una identificación color roja, color característico de la familia Therian

Las cabezas de la mafia DIRE son 8 en total, pero solo 3 han solicitado seguridad propia para resguardarse

Todo estaba muy seguro en el lugar, parecía un bunker de guerra, habían hombres armados desde la entrada y recorriendo el perímetro incluso antes de llegar

Además de eso el grupo COVENANT repelería cualquier ataque enemigo exterior

No podía imaginarme que era lo que podría suceder

¿Acaso HIVE tendría posibilidad realizar un ataque certero?

Tenia mis dudas

Todo estaba tan hermético y detallado que no había manera de que pudieran llegar a las cabezas de las familias, mucho menos robar los objetos de la subasta que debía ser su objetivo primordial por el millonario costo que se manejaba

Levanto la mirada y veo a Damian sentado en uno de los rincones, reconozco esa expresión aparentemente indiferente viendo la gente pasar

Lo que en realidad está haciendo es memorizar cada detalle del lugar, el vestíbulo, los sitios de salida, las entradas a los otros espacios, todo importa

El rostro de cada personal que pasa

El número de guardias de esta primera planta

No esperaba menos de alguien que había nacido para ser un asesino, de un chico tan desconfiado hasta de su propia sombra, aquel que no daba ningún paso sin antes pensarlo 2 veces

Aquel chico que huye de una pelea si sabe que va a perder y es por eso que huyó de mi aquel día en las galerías

Ese es Damian Wayne

Sonrío con malicia preguntándome en silencio mientras mis ojos no dejan de verlo

"sabes que te mataría verdad?"

Me gustaría escuchar cual sería su respuesta si pudiera preguntarle aquellos

"Que es lo que dirías Damian?"

Es cierto que en el simulador perdí con una copia barata de él

Pero en la realidad sería muy diferente porque no me contendría

Y cuando ese momento llegue a pasar porque es lo mas probable; estoy segura que sacaras mi peor lado

Ese lado que ansía tu sangre y que te desea a morir

"te necesito" vuelvo a escuchar ese tenue voz como si se tratara de un leve susurro

Y se repite una y otra vez

Me levanto guiada por mis instintos y camino hacia donde está

Puedo ver como su expresión cambia casi de inmediato

Sin necesidad de verme sé que ha sentido que me estoy acercando

El sello de dispersión sigue estando débil al igual como debe estar su cordura en estos momentos

"se que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi"

-¿todo bien?.-pregunto con malicia

Su cuerpo se tensa al escuchar mi voz

Cierra los ojos intentando evitar verme directamente

"que divertido"

-si, no hay ningún problema.-dice apenas con la respiración entrecortada

Quiere calmarse pero a cada segundo lo veo mas inquieto y desesperado

Intenta ponerse de pie para alejarse pero lo detengo sosteniéndolo del brazo

-que sucede Mason, pareces agitado, todo bien?.-mi tono inocente oculta mis verdaderas intenciones

Sus ojos verdes me enfocan por primera vez

-el sello sigue débil Rebecca.-contesta apenas.-no puedo soportarlo

"claro que no puedes"

Vuelvo a sonreír de manera burlona

-si te encuentras así ahora como podrás soportar que trabajemos en equipo.-yo si puedo hacerlo

Tengo la ventaja y debo admitir que es divertido verlo sufrir

-no podré.-responde sincero.-si sigues aqui no...puedo hacer yo solo la misión, déjame hacerlo solo

Su voz suena como un vago y desesperado ruego

¿Podría darle esa oportunidad?

Sería fácil hacerlo

Pero se acabaría mi diversión y estoy disfrutando tenerlo contra las cuerdas, es cuestión de esperar unos minutos y perderá la cordura

-¿quieres hacerlo?.-suelto mientras le obligo a acercarse mas y nuestros rostros apenas se separan unos centímetros.-¿quieres matarme ahora Damian?.-vuelvo a preguntar

-no es divertido Ra...Rebecca.-susurra soltando leves resoplidos, puedo sentir como esta teniendo esa lucha interna consigo mismo por no hacer una locura, pero está perdiendo, a cada segundo se deja caer

Me gusta verlo así y saber que yo soy la razón de esa agonía

"se siente tan bien"

-vamos solo tienes que resistir lo suficiente como para que encontremos alguna pista.-respondo acercándome más, y mis sentidos se agudizan al sentir ese agradable aroma a vainilla que sale de su cuerpo.-pero si no puedes, si no te da la voluntad no tiene caso seguir...solo dímelo y acabaremos aquí y ahora

-solo necesito mantener la distancia hasta que la dispersión vuelva a tener efecto.-dice intentando zafarse de mi agarre para alejarse pero no lo dejo.-en serio Rebecca solo dame espacio y tiempo, saldré un rato del hotel mientras tú te quedas esperando a la los Lerbert, serás la primera en entrar de guardia yo vendré después cuando sienta que la dispersión haya vuelto a funcionar

"¿así tan fácil?"

-y si no quiero darte espacio ni tiempo?.-digo amenazante

-entonces me harás creer que estás perdiendo el control al igual que yo.-suelta mientras deshace el agarre y retrocede dejándome completamente en silencio.-tú no eres asi Rebecca.-agrega mientras baja la mirada y se pierde en la salida

Me quedo pensando

Y es que tenia razón

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que mi lado oscuro es quien ha estado tratando de seguir este juego peligroso

Es quien quiere acercarse a él para seguir sintiendo esa sed de sangre desbordarse

Es quien quiere avivar mis sentidos y buscar mas

Quiere mas

Y no solo quiere matarlo

Quiere verlo sufrir

Es por eso que he estado acercándome a él de una manera tan agresiva, he sido yo quien ha estado provocandolo

En verdad estaba disfrutando verlo luchar por mantener el control

"pero se siente tan bien"

-Mierda.-me tomo el rostro confundida y es que al parecer no solo tendría que lidiar con mis instintos

No solo yo deseo a Damian

Sino mi otra parte también lo quiere

Ambas anhelamos tener a nuestro objetivo

"te necesito" la voz vuelve a resonar en mi cabeza diciéndome entre líneas que mi situación acaba de empeorar

"te necesito Damian"...

 **c...**

* * *

uff bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

y si debo decir que Rachel se ha dado cuenta del problema y su actitud haber si ahora aclara su mente y Damian el pobre no podrá soportar mucho mas

asi que esto se va a descontrolar

nos vemos


	16. CAP 15

**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo que me faltaba para emparejar los avances xd**

 **espero y les guste**

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN**

 **XV. INSTINTO**

* * *

Me quedé esperando unos minutos en el lobby del hotel esperando a la familia Lerbert, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lió pensando en lo que me había dicho Damian, y es que tenía razón, no era yo...

Mi otro lado había tomado el control de mí sin darme cuenta

"maldición"

Aprieto los puños conteniendo la frustración

Me siento molesta, no podía creer que hubiera caído en mi propia trampa

Tardé en darme cuenta del problema, es mas; si Damian no me lo hacía saber yo hubiera seguido siendo manipulada

"Te necesito..."

De nuevo escucho esa voz que comienza a joderme otra vez

lo peor de todo es que ya no es algo que pueda controlar sabiendo que es mi otra parte quien me lo dice

Tampoco tengo una manera de luchar contra ella

No puedo

Desligarme de mi lado demoníaco era algo imposible

-mierda.-esto se ha complicado mucho más que de lo que podía imaginarme

-Señorita Rebecca Ward.-levanto la mirada y al doctor Lerbert frente a mi

Lo puedo reconocer por las fotos que me había pasado Richard, tenía la misma barba en forma de candado y el cabello recogido hacia atrás, su altura imponía respeto y tras de él habían otros dos sujetos los cuales suponía debían ser sus asistentes por la pinta y el traje a la tela que llevaban

-es un placer doctor Lerbert.-saludo haciendo un pequeño asentimiento

Veo como sus ojos marrones se enfocan en mi identificación y una extraña sonrisa se le forma en los labios

-en serio tienes 20?.-pregunta fijando su atención en mi cara.-pareces mucho menor

Cambiar nuestras edades en las identificaciones falsas había sido una jugada que Richard propuso; pues pensaba que si poníamos las verdaderas definitivamente sería muy sospechoso, además que se evidenciaría una falta de experiencia en el trabajo

Era más creíble que nos aumentáramos 4 años y añadir a nuestro falso curriculum que ya habíamos realizado trabajos similares

-siempre me dicen lo mismo.-contesto con seriedad.-supongo que debo tomarlo como un halago.-añado con la misma expresión

Robert pone una mueca cómoda asintiendo con un dejo de curiosidad

-bueno si hacen bien su trabajo no tendré ninguna queja.-suelta frotándose las manos.-por cierto donde está el otro, me dijeron que eran dos los asignados.-

Arrugo el ceño mientras intento mantener la compostura

Debia idear alguna buena excusa

-Asi es, mi compañero Mason ha salido unos momentos a realizar algunas coordinaciones sobre la seguridad del exterior.-suelto improvisando

Para mi buena suerte parece no ahondar mucho en el asunto

-no es algo que esté de acuerdo, los dos están aquí para estar bajo mis órdenes, tienen suerte de que su labor comience mañana.-señala cambiando su expresión a una mas severa.-

-lo se señor tenemos en cuenta de que es nuestra prioridad cuidar a usted y su familia pero el escenario ha cambiado.-suelto sonando tranquila, no podría decir que me siento intimidada, pero tampoco mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa.-es posible que un ataque sea efectivo durante la subasta es por eso que mi compañero ha ido a coordinar con el grupo encargado de la seguridad exterior.-

Lerbert mueve la cabeza un tanto presuroso

-lo dejaré pasar esta vez.-sostiene mientras me lanza un par de tarjetas, tardo un poco en reconocer que son.-las llaves de sus habitaciones, entrégasela también a tu compañero, se llama Mason verdad?.-suelta como si leyera mi mente.-solo espero ver a los dos en la mañana a mi disposición

Asiento levemente

Sin decir más se retira

Aunque su manera de ser se haya mostrado un tanto riguroso esperaba a alguien mucho mas arrogante y tirano en personalidad

Era una suerte que estuviera equivocada y también que no haya ahondado mucho en el asunto de donde diablos se encontraba mi compañero

ni yo lo sabia

Y es que aunque en primer lugar la principal razón por la que Damian se había separado de mi era para que la dispersión recuperara su fuerza, lo cierto es que seguramente aprovecharía ese tiempo para poder investigar y recabar información del hotel y el personal

fijaría los puntos donde las cámaras de seguridad y todo lo relacionado con el sistema del hotel

Si la mafia había contratado a los COVENANT para resguardar el perímetro eso quería decir prácticamente que las posibilidades de un ataque de HIVE o de las otras organizaciones serian muy altas

Prácticamente sería un hecho que sucedería

Y no...no podíamos pedir refuerzos si las cosas se complicaban

En circunstancias normales podríamos alertar a los titanes pero como se nos habia prohibido usar algún dispositivo de comunicación externa era una idea que teníamos que desechar, ya desde antes de subir a la estación del tren ningún contratado de seguridad de las cabezas tenia permitido llevar algún dispositivo móvil, por eso mismo la revisión fue exhaustiva

Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que hicieran eso

Damian por otro lado se lo veía venir así que cuando pasamos el registro fue uno de los pocos que accedió a esa politica sin dar ninguna replica

En conclusión no podíamos comunicarnos con nadie cuando comenzará algún incidente, en otras palabras estaríamos solo los dos

Solo he visto a algunos trabajadores del del hotel llevar algún dispositivo de comunicacion

Todo esto me daba a entender que seguian siendo muy cuidadosos

Es decir si ni siquiera los contratados para resguardar a las cabezas de las mafias tenían derecho a comunicarse con el exterior eso decía mucho de lo que pensaban de los externos a su mafia

Y era comprensible ya que algunos podrían ser infiltrados

Irónicamente Damian y yo si lo eramos pero nuestros motivos tenían moviles diferentes

Nosotros no queríamos matar a ningún miembro de la mafia o robar los objetos de la subasta

Nuestra misión es encontrar al responsable del control psi en la cual estamos sumergidos y no podemos salir

Pero habían muchos inconvenientes y es que la pista que nos había llevado a este lugar era demasiado ambigua

Recuerdo lo que hablé con Damian antes de alistarnos para venir aquí, tuvimos una charla minutos después de que se realizara el hechizo de dispersión, aun estábamos en la torre y Richard no hacia compañia

Damian había dicho que él lograba captar imágenes en sueños de lugares en los cuales nunca había estado antes, lo definió como recuerdos que no le pertenecían pero que de alguna manera podía ver en su cabeza

El lobby principal del hotel Elisei era una de esas tantas imágenes recurrentes al igual como lo había sido la escultura del águila en las galerías de la Ettiene, eso explicaba porque ese día pude encontrarlo ahí

¿Existía una conexión entre las Galerias de la Ettiene y el hotel Elisei?

Y si, Richard indago sobre ese tema y encontró que había un socio y accionista de los dos edificios, tanto del hotel como de las galerías el Doctor Robert Lerbert

El mismo a quien tenemos que resguardar

Está claro que no podía ser casualidad que las visiones de Damian muestre justamente lugares donde el doctor Lerbert es el dueño o accionista principal, aparte de que era uno de los cabezas principales de DIRE

Todo parecería indicar que las señales apuntan a Lerbert sin embargo no teníamos pruebas suficientes

Ademas basarnos en supuestos recuerdos que no le pertenecían no indicaban nada pero si era cierto lo que Damián decía, entonces eso significaba que de alguna manera él seguía conectado con el responsable

¿sería el Doctor Lerbert el responsable?

Bien podía tratarse de alguien que frecuentaba esos dos lugares pero nada más que eso, nada indica que Robert sea un sospechoso y sin embargo era el único a quien podíamos ponerlo como uno

Era algo muy contradictorio

Richard dijo que probablemente se podía tratar de alguien que admire mucho esos 2 lugares, era más probable eso a que sea el doctor Lerbert

Por eso mismo fue que esos dos habían organizado esta misión de infiltración lo que estaban tratando de hacer era buscar una pista que los llevara a encontrar al autor de nuestra "maldicion", pero el panorama esta siendo difícil, demasiado, lo máximo que podríamos hacer seria descartar al doctor Lerbert, no mas que eso

No estoy al tanto de las otras cabezas de la mafia ya que son personas muy misteriosas, bien podría ser alguna de ellas pero también tenía mis dudas

DIRE realizaba sus operaciones en el submundo de Jump city, entre las sombras y así se ha mantenido siempre, entonces para que arriesgaría su sigilo haciendo que uno de los miembros de los titanes fuera manipulado, acaso se querían hacer notar? ...si toda una vida estuvieran entre las sombras porque quisieran hacerse notar

El ataque lo vería venir más de HIVE, ellos si tenían intereses claros en acabar con los titanes porque la lucha contra ellos ha sido abierta y sin discreción, se podría decir que nosotros somos su peor enemigo...pero ¿DIRE?

No tenía mucho sentido ya que nosotros no eramos sus enemigos porque los malditos saben darle vuelta a la ley

Además si ese fuera el caso podría entender que solo hubiera sido Damian quien estuviera manipulado ya que él si pertenecía a los titanes pero que había de mí, si antes de presentar los sintomas era una simple estudiante de escuela

Acaso ese sujeto también tendría la habilidad de predecir el futuro?

y pudo ver en ese futuro que yo formaría parte de los titanes?

"imposible"

Ahora me daba cuenta que no estábamos ni cerca

Suspiro con pesadez mientras decido quedarme en el lobby esperando a que el efecto de la dispersión vuelva a su estado inicial, estoy seguro que Damian se acercará cuando eso suceda así que solo me queda esperar

Ademas tenia que entregarle su tarjeta para que pueda entrar a su habitación

"te deseo" de nuevo escucho como esa voz intenta sacarme de quicio

Es muy difícil

No lo puedo controlar

Mi otro lado es quien desea a Damian y no importa que hechizo o truco utilice para bloquear esos pensamientos no funcionaria

Mi cuerpo ya ha probado la sensación que se siente cuando pienso en él, la sed de sangre y mis instintos descontrolados han sido como una droga que ya no puedo dejar

Lo peor de todo es que los síntomas siguen avanzando

Lo mas grave es que se está comenzando a crear una conexión emocional entre los dos que estoy seguro será devastador

Y si mi presentimiento no me falla no lo resistiremos

Estamos contra el tiempo

Es irónico que diga eso ya que estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo, esperando que la dispersión vuelva a funcionar para que no nos matemos

"no lo quieres matar"

-cállate.-susurro apretando los puños

Estoy comenzando a desesperarme y es que las ansias de querer tenerlo cerca están condenándome a cometer una locura

"yo lo quiero matar" me repito a mi misma y no estoy mintiendo

Mi parte humana, la parte consiente de mi ser, aquella que se encuentra bajo el psi control ansia ver como escurriría la sangre de su cuerpo

Anhela por ver como esos ojos verdes perderían su brillo

Sueñan por arrebatarle su vida

"¿oh en serio?..." escucho mi propia voz como si estuviera burlándose de mi

-sal de mi cabeza.-susurro con la respiración entrecortada

La situación es tan desesperante que incluso siento que me falta el aire

No me imagino que seria si Damian estuviera cerca

Podría perder el control

Ambos lo perderíamos

"claro que lo perderán"

...

Los minutos pasan lentamente, miro la hora en el reloj que esta colgado en la pared, faltan un par de minutos para que sea la 1:00 de la mañana

Me doy cuenta que he estado casi 3 horas sentadas en el lobby esperando a Damian, mi mente esta hecho triza

He estado luchando conmigo misma por no querer aceptar la realidad de mi situación

Seria un poco mas fácil de llevar si estuviera sola, al menos podría meditar pero no

Pensé que a estas horas de la madrugada el lugar de descanso del hotel estaría vacío pero estaba equivocada

Incluso hay mucha más gente que antes, y los lugares para sentarse en el espacio abierto están casi copados, a mi alrededor todo se encuentra lleno de gente, algunos están durmiendo tendidos con clara muestras de haber bebido alcohol en el bar de la planta baja

Hay muchos jóvenes, más de lo que creía, he notado que algunos chicos en las esquinas no han dejado de mirarme

Conozco la forma en que lo hacen

En la escuela ya había visto ese tipo de conducta, esas típicas muecas que se dibujan en sus rostros cuando los chicos se hablan entre si mientras te miran de una forma poco o nada discreta

Sin embargo puedo notar que tienen un poco de duda o quizás sea temor de acercarse a mi y no los culpo

No sé si es por la mala cara que tengo o por mi actitud y es que poco o nada me ha importado fingir una buena personalidad, mi estado emocional ahora mismo no me lo permite

Y debo agradecer que no hayan intentado conversarme porque probablemente les hubiera mandado a la mierda

Aunque la parte con la que he estado discutiendo si tiene ganas de que se atrevan para ver qué sucede

"sal de mi cabeza"

Ya no la pueda controlar

Se ha hecho más rebelde, desde que Damian apareció en mi vida se ha puesto inquieta y eso es porque la sed de sangre y los instintos la han despertado en mas de una forma

"instinto dices?...sed de sangre?...en serio?...porque te mientes"

-cállate.-vuelvo a repetir

Ya no quiero pelear

Vuelvo a suspirar con pesadez mientras Intento distraerme viendo a las demás personas a mi alrededor

Aparte de los idiotas que me miran con deseo hay otra gente que parecen simplemente estar matando el tiempo en sus celulares, era curioso que los clientes si pudieran tener sus móviles a la mano y los guardias no

Que haya más gente a esta hora se debía a que el hotel tenia un casino en el primer piso ubicada en el ala derecha que funcionaba las 24 horas, ahí es donde las personas se han estado divirtiendo a mas no poder y para ellos recién ha empezado la noche

"ya viene tu presa..." La voz me da aviso

Giro el rostro para ver a Damian Wayne entrar por la puerta principal con su típica expresión seria

La sensación caotica dentro de mi se revuelve como si quisiera salir

El demonio se rebela y siento como lucha por tomar el control

Si antes lo había hecho de forma sutil como para que no lo notara...ahora lo hacia de forma agresiva, casi desesperada para ser quien se deleite con el objetivo

"detente"

Para empeorar el panorama sus ojos verdes se enfocan en mi y me siento a morir

No se si el maldito hechizo de dispersión ha recuperado fuerza o si es que sigue débil o ya se ha roto ya no me interesa

Mi lucha ya no es solo con quien controla mi mente sino conmigo misma...con mi otra mitad

El problema se ha duplicado

-hola.-suelta de repente y el solo escuchar su voz provoca un escalofrió tan fuerte que se siente como si todo mi cuerpo hubiera sido sacudido por una descarga eléctrica

"oh que agradable fue eso...cierto?"

-h...hola.-digo escueta mientras ahora soy yo quien evita mirarlo de frente

Finjo lo mejor que puedo

Mi rostro se muestra indiferente con la vista al frente viendo a las personas pasar

Damián se me queda viendo unos instantes como si estuviera tratando de torturarme

Quizás quiere devolverme un poco de mi propia medicina

mis escalofríos se duplican cuando lo veo sentarse a mi lado

Ahora es cuando deseaba que estuviera ocupado

Quisiera decirle que se aleje pero esa palabra muere en mis pnesamientos

Se forma un incomodo silencio entre los dos

aunque de fondo se escuchen algunas risas de fondo de los huespedes y de las otras personas lo cierto es que me siento muy incomoda

No se cómo empezar

-10 minutos.-dice rompiendo el hielo con ese típico tono serio

Me cuesta entender a qué se refiere ya que lo único que ocupa mis pensamientos es lo cerca que se encuentra y las sensaciones que está provocando en mi

-de que hablas.-trato de sonar ruda pero no puedo evitar, me siento muy molesta solo espero que se haya dado cuenta que no lo hago con intencion

-es el tiempo que podemos estar juntos como ahora antes que la dispersión se debilite.-responde apenas

"Ah era eso"

Me sorprende que se haya tomado el detalle de averiguar eso

Supongo que era importante saberlo

Aunque en mi caso todo había dado un vuelco que eso era un dato menor

Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio intentando pensar que decirnos, o tal vez el problema ahora es solo mío ya que la dispersión ha vuelto a tener efecto en Damian y parece estar tranquilo

al menos su expresión asi me lo dice

-tenías razón.-pronuncio resignada, era momento de confrontar con mis demonios y confesarme

se le nota un poco confundido

Gira su rostro y puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí

Por alguna maldita razón puedo sentirlo aunque no lo pueda ver si estoy sintiendo la intensidad de sus ojos

"oh te está gustando la sensación verdad?" escucho la pregunta que sale en un tono de burla

"cállate"

-tenías razón.-vuelvo a repetir bajando la cabeza, y es que me estaba costaba admitir mi mala actitud, el hecho de saber que mi otra parte había tomado el control era lo suficientemente humillante como para decirlo en voz alta.-parece que me conoces mejor incluso de lo que yo misma lo hago...-

Y si

Si no me hubiera dicho nada probablemente seguiría siendo manipulada por mi otra mitad

"¿en serio?...no trates de engañarte"

-deja de pensar eso.-suelta como si estuviera diciendo una mentira, lo cierto es que era verdad y no podía negarlo, no importa lo que me dijera ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que Damián me conocía, no sé cómo, ni porque, ni cuándo pero lo hacía.-no te conozco.-añade con indiferencia

Aunque me lo negara mil veces ya no podría quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza

"oh pero eso no es lo único que piensas verdad?"

"que te calles maldición!"

-porque no me lo quieres decir.-pregunto buscando una explicación ahora el contexto era diferente al de antes.-no te costaría nada decirme como es que sabes tanto de mi.-aprieto los puños frustrada luchando con mi propio ser.-solo dímelo por favor.-suplico

Siento que me mira con preocupación

Como si mi forma de actuar no fuera la de siempre

Y claro que no lo es

Estoy lo suficientemente desesperada como para estar suplicando

hasta me pondría de rodillas si me lo pidiera con tal de saber

-¿has sentido el otro síntoma verdad?.-es lo que pregunta dándose cuenta de la situación

Como si pudiera leer mi mente

A este punto no debería estar sorprendida

-si.-es lo único que puedo responder

Damian asiente levemente mientras junta las manos como si estuviera a punto de rezar, resopla con una mueca de desolación

-esto se va a complicar.-dice entre suspiros.-si no llegamos a encontrar una pista entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?

Claro que sabía lo que tenía que hacer

Era un acuerdo que yo misma había impuesto desde el principio

Tendría que matarlo si no encontrábamos al responsable

"¿en verdad quieres matarlo?...si claro" la voz en mi cabeza no se detiene

Mi otro lado se rebela y a cada instante se hace más difícil seguir manteniendo el control

Me ha costado admitirlo

pero ahora lo puedo confesar

Aunque es verdad que mi parte humana desea matar a Damian

Mi otro lado anhela otra cosa

Su interés no es el mismo

Los instintos y la sed de sangre han despertado diferentes necesidades

Y esto seria un problema ya que tratará de contaminarme

estoy contra las cuerdas

Mi lado oscuro y demoníaco es una parte de mi que no puedo ignorar

Es mi otra mitad

Es lo que me hace ser Rachel

Ambas partes me complementan

Así que mi problema es mucho mayor de lo que pensaba

Lo único que puedo decir ahora es que estoy muy jodida

Veo a Damian levantarse con intenciones de retirarse

Ya no hay nada que conversar creo que todo está claro entre nosotros

Al menos para mi

-espera, toma la tarjeta...-hago una breve pausa conteniendo la respiración.-es la llave de tu habitación.-digo mientras se lo entrego

-gracias.-dice un tanto resilente mientras me devuelve la mirada y asiente en señal de un hasta luego

Mientras mis ojos no dejan de verlo hasta verlo subir al ascensor me doy cuenta de que estoy perdida

Cierro los ojos para intentar callar la voz que sigue atormentando mi mente

Pero ahora inquieta y agresiva sigue gritando lo que tanto anhela

lo que tanto quiere

no es como mi lado humano que quiere matarlo

ella quiere otra cosa

necesita saciar esa necedidad

y poco a poco empezar{a a contaminarme a mi tambien

"te deseo Damian..."

 **c...**

* * *

 **Ahora se estan dando cuenta de que sus sospechas anteriores no eran simples sospechas no?...**

 **jajaja tuvieron razon u.u**

en fin eso ha sido todo muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

hasta la proxima =D


	17. CAP 16

Ahora si como estan

estuve tiempo inactivo

aqui la conti espero y les guste

* * *

 **CONEXION**

 **XVI. DESCUBRIENDO TUS SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

Apenas y pude dormir un par de horas

Mi mente ha estado hecho un caos y apenas he podido lidiar conmigo misma

Las sensaciones que me provoca Damian son demasiado intensas y el saber que se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación, tan cerca de mi ha impedido que pueda dormir tranquila

Mi otra parte ha estado inquieta, tanto así que ya no eran solo susurros los que escuchaba en mi cabeza

Y como lo temía mis pensamientos están comenzando a contaminarse

"lo deseas"

"lo deseas tanto como yo"

"hubiera sido tan fácil ir a su habitación y..."

-basta.-aprieto los dientes mientras salgo de la ducha y me el cuerpo con una toalla

Lo cierto es que no tengo muchas opciones

Incluso me he planteado salir de la misión y dejarlo solo a él pero supongo que ya es algo tarde

Mierda

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no estaría en esta estúpida misión

Ahora las cosas se están complicando segundo a segundo mucho mas ya que aunque la dispersión esté funcionando en Damian los síntomas siguen avanzando

Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que Damian también caiga preso de mis propios deseos

Y es que maldición este maldito ultimo síntoma nos golpeará tan fuerte que no lo podremos resistir

No habrá forma de escapar y es que ya no importaría la fuerza de voluntad que cualquiera de los dos tuviera

Incluso podría decir que lo que estoy sintiendo ahora es solo un juego de niños comparado con lo que se avecina

"conexión" escucho a mi propia voz decir esa palabra en mis pensamientos con un dejo de burla y goce al mismo tiempo

Me tomo el rostro un tanto desencajada

Hasta mi otra parte sabía lo que se venia y yo no me había dado cuenta

Por cómo va la situación seria cuestión de unas semanas o quizás menos para que la conexión se manifieste de forma real en Damian y en mí, quizás solo unos dias

Ya no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo nos quedaba

Debíamos encontrar al responsable cuanto antes

Con ese pensamiento en mente me cambio de ropa y preparo para el día, hoy en la noche se realizaría la subasta en el hotel sin embargo debíamos estar a disposición de la familia Lerbert desde las 7:00 de la mañana

Salgo con el tiempo muy medido

En el pasadillo puedo ver a Damian que ya se encuentra esperando en la puerta de la habitación del Doctor Lerbert

Tan solo verlo me provoca una extraña sensación

La misma que ayer

Resoplo intentando mantener bajo control a mi otra parte que comienza a gritar con desesperación

Quiere salir

Se muere por hacerlo

La necesidad la está volviendo loca

Quiere contaminar mi mente con esa misma necesidad para que deje de luchar

-buenos días.-saludo intentando no sonar nerviosa lo último que quiero es que pueda notar mi ansiedad

-buenos días.-contesta con su particular tono de siempre, ya que la dispersión ha vuelto a tener efecto parece que se siente mucho mejor que yo.-solo 10 minutos Rebecca, no lo olvides.-añade como una clara advertencia de que ese era el límite de tiempo en que podíamos estar tan cerca el uno del otro

"se siente tan bien, pero se sentiría mejor si rompes la dispersión" como si se tratara de otra persona, la voz de mi otra parte susurra tentándome a cometer una estupidez

-ya me lo habías dicho ayer.-respondo mientras me coloco a su lado.-no necesitas repetírmelo.-añado con un dejo de molestia pero no por su comentario

Mi cabeza está hecha un lío y el cúmulo de sensaciones que estoy empezando a sentir comienza a doler

El proceso de contaminación ya es una realidad

Damian me mira de reojo como si quisiera saber qué es lo que me sucede

creo que se ha dado cuenta que mi molestia no es por él

Al final no dice nada y nos quedamos esperando pero no viene

ni siquiera hay ruido del otro lado

es como si siguieran dormidos

"mierda"

los primeros minutos se hacen eternos y cada segundo empieza a ser una agonía

El efecto es tanto que empiezo a sudar y mi respiración se torna forzada

Es imposible que pueda seguir fingiendo

-¿estás bien?.-sonrío de forma irónica al escuchar la estúpida pregunta

-en serio tengo que contestar?.-suelto fría y me atrevo a encararlo de frente, no entendía como es que se atrevía a preguntarme tal cosa, cualquiera notaria que ya me estoy quebrando por dentro

Siento una tenue gota de recorrer mi sien antes de caer al suelo

Mi enfrentamiento conmigo no es solo mental, sino también físico

"crees que no podría tomar el control?...soy más fuerte que tú" escucho su amenaza en mi cabeza

-la dispersión no está funcionando contigo cierto?.-susurra con una mueca un tanto pensativo, imaginándose lo que sería estar en mi lugar.-podrías quitarte los efectos del control si te transformaras, creo que sirve mucho mejor que la dispersión

Error

Antes podría haber dicho que si

Hubiera sido una buena idea

Pero mi parte oscura tomaría el control y no se detendría hasta saciar esa necesidad

-es una mala idea.-susurro en respuesta.-la dispersión si funciona es solo que...-me detengo de golpe y es que no se si sería buena idea confesar lo que me sucede pero que más opciones tenia.-...desde que entraste a mi vida te has convertido en un maldito problema sabes.-añado con una mala sonrisa fingida

No era necesario que lo confiese

Y es que probablemente ya lo sabia

-esa debería ser mi línea.-contesta con el mismo tono mientras vuelve su mirada al frente con una expresión parecida a la mía.-pero tenía que pasar supongo, de alguna forma u otra nos hubiéramos conocido al final

Habían muchas maneras de interpretar esa frase

pero se me queda una rondando por la mente

Estaria hablando del destino?

-¿estás diciendo que nuestro encuentro era inevitable?.-contengo las ganas de burlarme y es que la sola idea sonaba ridícula.-que nos sucedieran estas cosas solo ha sido producto de la mente retorcida de alguien que quiere matarnos

Sea quien sea que estuviera detrás ese era su objetivo

No era que nos conociéramos

El plan inicial era que nos matemos pero no tuvo en cuenta el hecho de que soy demonio y que además Damian tenía una fuerza de voluntad muy envidiable

Gracias a esos dos factores es que aun seguíamos vivos

Pero hasta cuanto resistiríamos

Desde este punto todo era una maldita incertidumbre

"déjame tomar el control"

Contengo la respiración al escucharme rogar por un espacio

"o quieres que lo haga a la fuerza?" me muerdo los labios ofuscada y desesperada

"vamos inténtalo" digo aceptando el reto

Empiezo a sentir los primeros estragos de su rebeldía

Mi otra parte quiere tomar el control a como dé lugar

-definitivamente no estás bien.-expresa Damian dándose cuenta como empiezo a transpirar.-mejor me alejo

-no servirá de nada.-respondo con la voz entrecortada.-mierda esto no debería estar pasando.-y claro que no

"porque luchas tanto...solo déjate llevar"

"que me dejes en paz!"

Caigo de rodillas al suelo mientras empiezo a respirar agitadamente

Mi otra parte es más fuerte que yo

Siento como la oscuridad poco a poco va ganando la batalla

A cada segundo se abre campo en mi mente

Y esa sed de sangre y ese instinto empiezan a quemarme

Ese deseo comienza a contaminarme

"se siente bien no?" pregunta en un tono divertido dándose cuenta de que está tomando el control

-Rebecca si no puedes soportarlo solo transfórmate.-pide Damian mientras me toma de la muñeca y empieza a jalarme hacia mi habitación para evitar que las cámaras de seguridad que se encuentran en los pasillos pudieran grabar la escena de mi transformacion

Intento zafarme de su agarre porque está cometiendo una estupidez pero es mucho más fuerte

Entre pequeños forcejeos al final logra llegar a la puerta

-qué crees que haces.-digo apartándolo bruscamente.-Si Robert no nos encuentra en el puesto puede despedirnos!.-bramo rabiosa por la estupidez

-será lo mismo si pierdes el control delante de él.-responde con su típico tono indiferente.-creo que sería mucho más peligroso si eso sucede, no tendríamos una buena excusa si te vuelves loca

No podía negar que su argumento sonaba convincente

Y hasta cierto punto tenía razón

-te cubriré.-añade mirándome preocupado pero sin llegar a acercarse

Y solo bastó ese gesto

Solo bastó ver directamente a sus ojos verdes para que el demonio tome más fuerza

"el demonio?...si sigo siendo tú"

"CALLATE!"

"también quieres ceder...sé que lo estas deseando tanto como yo"

Me tomo la cabeza sintiendo los estragos de mis retorcidos pensamientos

"lo deseas no?"

La ansiedad y desesperación comienzan a susurrar esas palabras que deseo no escuchar

Vuelvo a ponerme de rodillas intentando no perder el control

Pero es inútil

No puedo creer que vaya a caer tan fácilmente

No entiendo cómo es que Damian ha podido soportar tanto, si tan solo es un simple humano

Que es lo que le ha motivado a resistir hasta este punto

Incluso ahora mismo se encuentra mucho mejor que yo

Estoy completamente segura que si hubiera sido otra persona entonces no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos

Jadeo de cansancio al sentir como se remueve en mi interior por querer salir

Desesperada por tenerlo cerca

"lo deseas...solo déjate llevar"

Su voz ya ha dejado de ser un susurro

Y sus palabras están dejando de ser una mentira

-porque lo haces Damian...-pregunto levantándome rápidamente retrocediendo unos pasos para mantener la distancia.-sé que no lo estás haciendo solo por ti.-susurro apenas casi conteniendo el aire y las emociones en mi voz.-también es por mi...siempre fue por mi verdad¿

Él me mira un tanto confundido no por mi extraña actitud

Ni por la pregunta en si porque sabe a lo que me refiero

Más bien se siente confundido por el momento en el que le estoy volviendo a preguntar

Cuantas veces ya lo había intentado y siempre recibí sus respuestas evasivas

Pero ahora ya no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo

Necesito saber la verdad así como mi otra parte necesita saciar sus instintos

Sus ojos no dejan de mirarme como si quisieran ver a través de mí

Irónicamente cuando padezcamos del último síntoma así será

Sin embargo ahora más le vale que me dé una respuesta sincera ya que aunque no pueda decirlo cumpliré mi amenaza

Me dejaré llevar y ya no me importara nada

-si es por ti.-aprieto los dientes

Ya lo sabía

Desde aquella vez en las galerías cuando me dijo que no le importaría morir en mis manos

-pero por que?!...no tiene sentido, porque harías tanto por alguien a quien no conoces.-siseo indignada, ni si quiera sé cómo sentirme o que decir, la maldita respuesta parece tener un efecto opuesto al que esperaba

No necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que había estado ocultándome todo este tiempo

También tenía las sospechas

Mas que sospechas estaba completamente segura de que el idiota ya me conocía

Pero aun así eso no explicaba que hiciera tanto

Acaso alguna vez fuimos amigos?

cual seria otra razón si no

Porque diablos se atrevería a sacrificarse por mi

Acaso tanto podía importarle?

Tanto como para dar su vida a cambio de la mia?

-dime porque Damian.-suplico sintiendo como la oscuridad comienza hacerse con mi cuerpo

"se siente tan bien"

Damian desvía la mirada pensativo

Sabe que es lo que me sucede

Sabe que la oscuridad me está consumiendo

Sabe también que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo

O tal vez no tiene idea y solo estoy suponiendo cosas que no son

-quiero salvarte.-suelta con un dejo de tristeza, es la primera vez que lo escucho de esa manera.-esta vez tiene que ser diferente.-

"¿esta vez?"

-a que te refieres.-si antes estaba perdida ahora me encontraba mucho peor.-acaso esto ha pasado antes?

Hasta la pregunta carecía de sentido pero él se me queda viendo unos segundos como dudando de seguir hablando

Dudando de seguir porque podría cometer un error

-no eres la misma Rachel.-

¿Qué?

A que se refiere?

-d...de que estas hablando.-

-yo tampoco soy el mismo Damian así que supongo que esto es lo que nos ha tocado a nosotros.-

No entiendo a qué se refiere

"y no debería importarme"

Sonrío con malicia mientras siento la agradable sensación de tenerlo cerca

-y que es lo que nos ha tocado Damian?.-pregunto con una divertida mueca mientras lo veo parpadear muy confundido, seguramente debe ser por mi apariencia.-

-Rachel?.-susurra mi nombre con preocupación, como si me hubiera ido.-estas bien?.-

Vuelvo a sonreír ante la extraña pregunta

-Claro que si...acaso no dijiste que querías que me transformara en demonio para que me deshaga de mi manipulación?.-digo con ironía

La atmosfera ha cambiado

Al igual que sus ojos

Ya no parecen preocupados

Si no más bien cautelosos

Como si presintiera que algo no anda bien

Es como si se hubiera dado cuenta lo que acaba de pasar

Me relamo los labios contemplando a mi presa

No podía esperar menos de este chico

No solo era alguien astuto sino también intuitivo y fuerte

La proyección que tiene es afín a mis necesidades

"serás mío" susurro en mis pensamientos

-lo dije pero es extraño que solo tus ojos hayan cambiado.-expresa dando un paso hacia atrás y colocando su mano detrás de la espalda.-es como si estuvieras luchando por contener tu transformación...

Parpadeo unos segundos al ver como repentinamente me apunta con la beretta que escondia detrás

No puedo decir que no estoy complacida

No esperaba menos

"eres perfecto" susurro en mis pensamientos

-¿oh acaso vas a dispararme?.-pregunto en tono inocente

No se atrevería a hacerlo

No después de que acaba de decirme que quiere salvarme

-Quien eres.-ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión

-no entiendo la pregunta.-o tal vez solo lo estoy diciendo para jugar un rato

Lo siento temblar ligeramente mientras intenta seguir actuando amenazante pero no me puede engañar

-quien eres.-vuelve a preguntar mientras le quita el seguro al arma

-en serio serias capaz de dispararme Damian?...-no se atrevería

Puede actuar o fingir lo que quiera

Pero no me haría daño

Incluso si estuviera actuando por la influencia del psi control no lo haria

Vuelvo a relamer mis labios con una sonrisa cínica dándome cuenta de la situación

"me perteneces"

-tus ojos siguen rojos pero tu cuerpo no ha cambiado...es como si estuvieras luchando por no cambiar de forma.-susurra con la voz temblorosa.-y estas actuando diferente, no eres Rachel

Quisiera decirle lo equivocado que está

mmm debería decirle?

-siempre analizando las cosas.-pronuncio con diversión.-bueno supongo que tienes razón

-quien eres.-vuelve a preguntar

Niego con la cabeza mientras camino hacia él

Lo siento tensar sus músculos

Y su respiración aunque lo quiera disimular empieza a ser forzada

"que bien se siente acercarme"

-sabes que soy Rachel.-digo con la voz baja mientras le tomo la mano y la subo un poco para que la beretta apunte a mi cabeza.-vamos si vas a disparar hazlo, yo no haré nada en serio.-añado y como pensaba no sucede nada, incluso parece haber entrado en una especie de parálisis.-ves que no puedes.-afirmo mientras le obligo a bajar el arma porque no tiene caso

En este estado puedo ser más perceptiva de lo que soy en mi forma humana

Puedo sentir su miedo y su confusión

Pero no solo puedo sentirlo; tambien puedo saber el porque de sus sentimientos, de sus emociones

y ahora está muerto de miedo por lo cerca que estoy

Está paralizado porque estoy tocando su mano

Tiene miedo de que pueda enterarme aquello que me ha estado ocultando

Ha sido descuidado ya que debería haber sabido que con mi empatía tengo la habilidad de ver los recuerdos de las personas con tan solo tocarlo

Y ahora estoy tocando su mano y podría ver sus recuerdos

debería hacerlo?

-no lo hagas.-susurra suplicante acorralado por la situacion

No tiene caso que intentara luchar

Si lo hace lo mandaria al suelo

Ahora que soy una demonio tengo mas fuerza

-oh que no haga que...-digo acercándome a su oído.-acaso sabes lo que estoy a punto de hacer?.-pregunto en un tono bajo

Damian se estremece porque mi aliento roza su cuello

-n..no...no uses tu empatía.-su voz sale trabada y frágil

Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así

Y me gusta

Me gusta demasiado

"me perteneces"

-mmm sabias que estaba a punto de usarla?...parece que el ultimo síntoma también se está empezando a manifestarse en ti.-

Lo empujo contra la pared al no ver oposición en su rostro

Parece rendido

Y sé porque y siento lo mismo

Cierro los ojos mientras mis brazos rodean su cuello

-no te asustes Damian soy la misma Rachel de siempre.-digo aunque probablemente suene poco creíble por el color de mis ojos.-o al menos podría decirse que soy la otra cara de una misma moneda

-no eres Rachel.-dice con la respiración agitada a punto de cortarse.-no lo e...

Antes de que diga algo más lo silencio poniendo mi dedo entre sus labios

-shh sabes que soy Rachel.-lo puedo sentir, es inútil que trate de negarlo.-soy la parte que no se atreve a hacer las cosas que ella quisiera

"y ahora te quiero a ti...y también quiero saber mas de tí"

"Quiero saber lo que ocultas"

"quiero entender porque te sacrificarías por mi"

"porque harías algo asi por alguien como yo"

"si solo soy una demonio que nadie quiere..."

"quiero saber porque harías eso por mi..."

-no lo hagas.-vuelve a suplicar intentando hacerme desistir de usar mi empatía

Me separo un poco mientras miro sus ojos verdes

Vuelvo a sonreír mientras nuevamente mis brazos rodean su cuello y me siento lo suficientemente cómoda para apoyar mi cabeza en su regazo

Puedo aprovechar que se encuentra inmóvil para hacer algo asi

Poco a poco ese agradable aroma a vainilla empieza a a nublar mis sentidos

Nos quedamos asi un momento en silencio

Solo los dos

Y es tiempo suficiente como para que me dé cuenta

No necesito que responda mi pregunta, al menos ya no con palabras y es que ya puedo sentir sus sentimientos...ya puedo ver sus motivaciones

realmente ha hecho todo esto por mi... me quiere salvar

Me doy cuenta que sus sentimientos son tan fuertes...tanto que me cuesta creer

Ahora entendía porque había resistido tanto el psi control siendo un simple humano

"eres perfecto"

-está bien...no necesitas responder, ya me has convencido.-ahora lo sabia.-ya no molestaré a Rachel; al menos hasta que la misión termine.-finalizo mientras siento una suave sensación calida en mi pecho y en todo mi cuerpo

Aun no sé porque lo hace, pero se siente bien saber que soy yo la razón que lo motiva a resistir y solo por eso le daré una oportunidad

Bueno no es como si mis intenciones fueran a cambiar porque ahora ya se que él me pertenece

"al final seras mio de todas formas" digo en un leve susurro

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo xd

espero no me maten al haberlo dejado ahi

pasara algo mas?

quien sabe =D

espero sus teorías haber como creen que siga esto xD

nos vemos


End file.
